La meilleure cachette est l'évidence discrète
by Angelsorcerer
Summary: La sorcière Natalia jette une terrible malédiction sur le couple royale pour se venger de sa capture. L'avenir du royaume magique est menacé et seul les fils des souverains peuvent le sauvé.Pourtant, il leur faut faire vite, le temps est compté.
1. Malédiction

**Bon! Je me lance dans du Hetalia désolé pour mon autre fanfic mais je dois la laisser de côté pour le moment**

**Angleterre: c' est bien beau tout ca mais... qu' est ce qu'ON fait ici?**

**France: Je me posais la même question...**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai kidnapper France et Angleterre pour... toute la durée de mon histoire**

**France et Angleterre: QUOI?**

**Eh oui les gars c'est la vie je vais d' ailleurs allez chercher toutes les autres nations car je vais en avoir besoin. je les rendrais le moment venu. Pendant ce temps... je vous laisse lire mon histoire en toute tranquilité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai attaché nos deux nations ci présente ils ne pourrons pas vous sautez dessus lors de la lecture. vous verrez pourquoi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« Le conseil des fées a fini de délibérer. Aujourd'hui le 50e jour de la saison de feu et 5000e année du règne du couple royal Arthur Kirkland et Francis Bonnefois, nous condamnons Natalia fée Essuroléib à être bannie à la tour des ombres pour l'éternité<p>

-NON! » Hurla Natalia

Arthur regarda avec un visage impassible La fée, maintenant déchu, se faire entrainer hors de la salle du trône. Elle l'avait mérité et pourtant… il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Francis, qui siégeait à sa gauche senti le dilemme de son compagnon. Il posa une main rassurante sur celle d'Arthur et lui sourit quand celui ci le regarda. Arthur voulu lui sourire à son tour, mais un autre hurlement de Natalia les fit reporter leur attention sur ce qui se jouait devant eux. « **Vous allez me le payez! Votre bonheur sera détruis ainsi que tout le royaume magique! Avec vos enfants tant désirer viendra le plus terrible des malheurs : le royaume sera plongé dans un hiver sans fin!** Se tournant vers Francis elle enchaina, **l'Enier, tes forces te quitteront peu à peu et dans 3000 ans jour pour jour tu mourras! La seule chose qui aurait put te sauver sera ce que tu n'auras plus, tu périras dans le regret et la culpabilité!** Puis faisant face à Arthur elle asséna le coup de grâce, **quand a toi, Ior, tu seras trahi par quelqu'un qui avait toute ta confiance avant de regarder la personne qui t'est le plus cher quitter ce monde et te laisser seul!**

-CELA SUFFIT! Arthur, vert de rage, s'était levé et avait crié. Garde! Sortez cette sorcière d'ici immédiatement! Et faite une escale chez Darjlin avant la tour des ombres, lui saura faire le nécessaire pour la calmer! »

Les gardes se dépêchèrent d'obéir aux ordres et traînèrent Natalia dehors, les portes se refermant avec un claquement sonore. Une fois que le couple se retrouva seul dans la salle, Arthur s'écroula sur son siège et soupira. Sensible aux ondes négatives qui émanaient de son compagnon, Francis se leva pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'assoir devant lui, les bras et la tête sur ses genoux. « Fatigué aujourd'hui ? Demanda- il

- Yes

- Et troublé en plus? Moi qui croyais que le bannissement de Natalia avait tout ton support…. Je me suis trompé on dirait

- Frog, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert

- Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder dans ton esprit pour savoir comment tu te sens en ce moment, rosbif

- Comment monsieur le Siacnarf fait-il alors?

- Il observe les réactions de monsieur le Sialgna… »

Qu'un Siacnarf et un Sialgna se soient retrouvés sur un trône était surprenant. Qu'ils soient en couple tenait du miracle. Les Sialgna sont une espèce de fée qui aime le pouvoir et la solitude et qui est très possessive. Leurs pouvoirs sont : un contrôle total sur les éléments tel que le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre et la capacité de cacher leurs sentiments. Les Siacnarf, eux, sont des fées très joyeuses qui adorent la cuisine et les arts. Leurs pouvoirs étaient mentaux : Ils peuvent contrôler les sentiments, avoir des visions et ressentir les ondes des choses. Ils ont aussi la faculté de d'augmenter la puissance d'un autre en le tenant simplement par la main, ce pouvoir les rends rares, puissants et surtout très désirés. La guerre les répugnent contrairement aux Sialgna qui, eux, font souvent des conquêtes. Francis et Arthur s'étaient retrouvés mariés suite à une alliance entre leurs deux peuples et leur relation qui étaient au départ orageuse, s'étaient transformer en amour très profond. Francis avait mis ses pouvoirs au service d'Arthur et Arthur avait arrêté de cacher ses sentiments à Francis.

« …. Je sais que tu ne perds jamais ton calme pour peu de chose, je suis l'un des rares à avoir réussi. Devant Natalia tu as littéralement explosé

-…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu peux me le dire tu le sais bien

-Francis, cette sorcière vient de prédire ta mort et un horrible malheur. Sans oublier ce qu'elle a dit sur nos enfants. Je sais a quel point tu en veux et je me sens mal rien qu'à penser à ce qui peut arriver si Natalia est assez puissante pour nous maudire.

- J'ose croire que l'amour de notre peuple est assez puissant pour nous protéger et puis comme tu as dit on ne sait pas si sa prédiction va se réaliser. Je suis sûre que Darjlin saura la remettre à sa place sans oublier que la tour des ombres est une prison dont personne n'est sorti.

- Tu as surement raison, lâcha Arthur dans un soupir, viens allons nous coucher j'ai du sommeil à rattraper. »

Il releva Francis avant de se lever à son tour, puis le couple se mit en route vers leurs appartements et les quelques heures de sommeil qu'Arthur voulait rattraper furent occupés autrement.

En ville, le peuple mentionna avec crainte la terrible malédiction qui avait été formulé. Leur Enier, « reine » tant aimé, courait un grand danger et tout le monde savait que leur Ior, souverain tout puissant du royaume, abandonnerai son statut de roi si son amant venait à disparaitre. Et le peuple tremblait rien qu'à y penser. L'Ior et l'Enier du royaume étaient aimé de tous leurs sujets, leur disparition signifierait la fin d'une ère de paix. Ils ignoraient qu'en craignant ils ne faisaient qu'alimenter la malédiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Angleterre: On... est MARIÉ!<strong>

**France: et c'est moi la femme ?**

**France et Angleterre: CA NE VA PAS OU QUOI? c' est mon pire ennemi!**

**Mais oui mais oui tout le monde sait que vous êtes de très bon amis. Il y a plusieurs preuves dans les épisodes dont le film paint it white!**

**France: ... Merde...**

**Angleterre: Tu l'as dit.**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vos légendaires chicanes apparaitrons. Et France, oui tu es la "femme" car vous êtes tellement plus mignons comme ca! Et puis c' est moi l'auteur, vous n'avez rien a dire. Le prochain chapitre sera posté pour noël, Canada et Étas-Unis feront eur apparition!**


	2. Mes enfants, Ma vie

**Hourra! Un nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

><p>200 ans se sont écoulés depuis la capture de Natalia et avec la confirmation de Darjlin, le mage du royaume, que Natalia avait bien été mise au cachot et l'absence de manifestations, l'incident avait été mis de côté. Francis marchait d'un pas tranquille le long de La Manche (ou The Chanel si on demandait à Arthur) tout en chantonnant quelques balades de son peuple. Il s'approcha de l'eau, trempa le bout de son pied et ne put retenir un sourire. Ce fleuve était le symbole du pouvoir royal. Il en avait été décidé ainsi car il avait été témoin de plusieurs évènements importants dans la vie du couple tels que leur rencontre, leurs premières chicanes et certaines de leurs….. Preuves d'amour. Comme eux, il était parfois agité et parfois très calme. Francis aimait se promener là et tous les matins, après son petit déjeuner, il partait pour une longue promenade parmi les villageois et dans la forêt. Parfois, Arthur venait avec lui mais celui-ci préférait consacrer ses matinées à la lecture et la broderie.<p>

Aujourd'hui, Arthur s'était levé de mauvaise humeur et Francis avait décidé de le laisser seul, le temps qu'il se calme. Au moment de prendre le chemin du retour, quelque chose de brillant capta l'intention de l'Enier du royaume : Une fleur dorée. Lâchant un cri de joie, Francis se précipita sur la fleur, la cueillit délicatement puis se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers le château. Il gravit les 20 000 marches des 30 étages sans s'arrêter et entra en trombe dans sa chambre. « Arthur! L'interpellé sursauta

-Bloody hell, Francis, tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolée, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer! »

Il tendit la fleur, intacte malgré la course de Francis, à son amant qui ne put retenir son sourire de joie.

Une fleur dorée aussi appelée la fleur à enfant brillait au creux de sa paume. Cette fleur magique n'était visible qu'à la fée incarnant la mère. Elle apparaissait aux autres seulement après le premier contact. Commençait alors une période de 1 an durant laquelle les parents devaient s'en occuper et pendant laquelle elle grandissait. Le jour de l'éclosion, elle était de la taille du bébé à naitre.

Avoir un enfant avait été le vœu le plus cher d'Arthur et Francis. Maintenant qu'il se réalisait ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer un plus grand bonheur. Dans leur joie, Ils en avaient oublié la malédiction.

* * *

><p>« WAAAAAAAAHHH!<p>

- Regardez ces petits bouts de chou! Ils sont adorables!

- Gilbert, fait attention! Ne les serre pas trop fort ils ont besoin de respirer!

- Relax Antonio ils sont solides!

- Bruder, tu devrais écouter le Longapse. Après tout, son peuple est réputé pour connaitre les enfants

- 'Tonio connaître les enfants? n'importe quoi!

- Il a raison, Doitsu, Antonio n'est pas fort dans le domaine des enfants

- Hey! Ce n'est pas vrai! »

Francis et Arthur regardait Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert et Feliciano se passer leurs enfants avec un air amusé mais prêt à bondir au moindre faux mouvement. Enfin, Arthur était prêt à bondir : Francis était couché sur leur lit, complètement épuisé à cause de l'effort magique qu'il a dut faire pour la fleur. Ils avaient eu deux enfants dont ils étaient très fier : Alfred et Mathieu. Alfred avait les yeux bleus de Francis et les cheveux blonds d'Arthur et semblait avoir beaucoup d'énergie. Mathieu, plus calme, avait les cheveux blonds de Francis et deux grands yeux violets dans lesquels on pouvait lire la même détermination qu'Arthur. Une grande fête aurait lieu le lendemain pour célébrer la double naissance. Ludwig et Feliciano, souverain du royaume voisin, le royaume guerrier, et Gilbert responsable de la gestion du château avait fait le chemin rien que pour l'occasion. Antonio, responsable de la gestion du château de Francis et Arthur, disait avoir préparé la fête la plus extraordinaire qui soit.

« Ils ressemblent à leurs parents!

-On a remarqué Gilbert, grogna Antonio encore vexé de s'être fait accusé de mauvais gardien, ça crève des yeux.

- Fait pas ta mauvaise tête! C'était une blague!

-Humph! »

Darjlin choisi ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre son bâton de mage à la main. Il s'inclina devant Arthur et Francis puis devant Ludwig et Feliciano avant de faire apparaitre son matériel.

« Je tiens à vous félicitez, ce sont là de bien beaux garçons

-Merci, après un an de travail il fallait bien que le résultat soit satisfaisant

-En effet, où voulez- vous que le tatouage soit apposé?

-Sur l'épaule droite. »

Darjlin commença avec Alfred, il fit le tatouage selon les règles de l'art en se servant d'une encre ineffaçable. Dans le dessin, il indiqua le rang social, le nom d'Alfred et l'espèce de fée à laquelle il appartenait puis finalement, la marque parental qui reliait l'enfant à ses parents et à son frère. Il fit la même chose avec Mathieu avant de les recoucher dans leur berceau et de les couvrir d'une couverture bien chaude. Le rituel des naissances terminé, il vérifia l'état psychique de Francis, mais ne trouva rien d'alarmant. « Une bonne sieste et vous serez sur pied pour ce soir! Quand aux petits, laisse- les dormir ça leur fera du bien également. » Arthur le raccompagna jusqu'au couloir pour le remercier et l'inviter aux festivités du soir même. Le mage déclina l'invitation, prétextant qu'une collecte de plantes l'attendait puis quitta assez rapidement. L'Ior « chassa » le reste de ses invités pour pouvoir prendre un petit roupillon et se coucha à côté de son époux. « Tu ne trouve pas que Darjlin est parti un peu vite, lui demanda Francis

-Bah! C'est une fée occupée et puis c'est son droit de ne pas vouloir profiter d'une fête

-Mmmmm »

Francis se roula en boule contre son amant et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou pour signaler qu'il n'était pas d'accord mais qu'il était trop fatigué pour protester. Avec un petit rire, Arthur passa son bras autour de sa taille et le regarda s'endormir, car, lui, n'était vraiment pas fatigué.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait sur le royaume magique mais en ville et au château tout le monde se préparait. Francis avait très vite récupérer et aidait Arthur dans les préparatifs. Mathieu dormait dans ses bras pendant qu'Alfred parlait tout seul dans son berceau. Arthur fini d'attacher sa tunique, puis, affichant un sourire satisfait, il prit Alfred dans ses bras et le couple se mit en route vers la salle des fêtes. Fidèle à son habitude, le souverain du royaume était sobrement vêtu. Il portait une longue tunique qui lui arrivait aux chevilles de couleur blanche et vert-forêt qui était retenue par une ceinture ornée de motifs compliqués. Une cape rouge couvrait la moitié gauche de son corps et était retenue par une broche doré en forme de rose. Sur sa tête, une couronne en verre, incrusté de pierres vertes, rouge et bleu brillait de milles feu. Francis, portait une tunique semblable à celle d'Arthur mais de couleur bleu royal. Un ruban blanc lui serrait la taille et tombait en cascade devant lui faisant contraste avec la cape rouge qu'il portait sur le dos, retenue par une broche argenté en forme de fleur de lys. Sur ses cheveux blonds, un diadème de verre orné de pierres précieuses bleues et argenté reflétait la lumière du soleil couchant. Il y eut un tonnerre d'acclamation quand ils entrèrent et sur un signe de l'Ior, la fête commença. Elle dura toute la nuit et toute la journée qui suivit. Des fées de toutes les espèces étaient présentes, celles qui avaient des ailes occupaient le haut de la salle tandis que celles qui n'en avait pas dansaient sur le sol. La nourriture était aussi délicieuse que variée et tout le monde se régala. Antonio s'était vraiment surpassé et tout le monde eut du bon temps.<p>

_À la claire fontaine_

_M'en allant promener_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baigné _

Les jumeaux reçurent de nombreuses félicitations et cadeaux. Quand la fête pris fin, les nouveaux parents remarquèrent que Mathieu avait réussi à s'endormir malgré le bruit et dormait paisiblement. Ils le placèrent dans le berceau qu'il partageait avec Alfred et Francis, assis sur une chaise à côté chanta une berceuse pour endormir Alfred. Arthur le regarda faire en se disant que décidément. Francis était fait pour avoir des enfants.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime _

_Jamais je ne t'oublierais_

L'Enier du royaume magique déposa son fils endormi à côté de son jumeau avant de rejoindre son époux. Arthur lisait et en le voyant arriver, il posa son livre. Il éteignit les lumières avec un claquement des doigts avant de se coucher, laissant Francis lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

_Sous les feuilles d'un chêne_

_Je me suis fait sécher_

_Sur la plus haute branche _

_Un rossignol chantait_

Cette nuit-là, un orage s'abattit sur le royaume, la pluie lavant tout et le vent emportant tout sur son passage.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime,_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

Une ombre vola jusqu' à la fenêtre de la chambre des souverains et réussit à entrer.

_Chante rossignol chante_

_Toi qui a le cœur gai_

_Tu as le cœur à rire_

_Moi, je l'ai à pleurer_

L'ombre s'approcha du berceau et regarda les deux bambins endormis

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, _

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai _

Mais, quand il se pencha pour les prendre, Alfred se réveilla et se mit à hurler, réveillant son frère qui fit pareille.

_J'ai perdu mes enfants_

_Sans l'avoir mérité_

_Pour un bouquet de roses_

_Que je lui refusai_

Arthur et Francis se réveillèrent en sursaut, hélas, pas assez vite. L'ombre avait eu le temps de prendre leurs enfants et de partir.

Les deux parents se précipitèrent vers le berceau puis se figèrent d'horreur.

Leurs enfants avaient disparus.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime,_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai _

* * *

><p><em><em>**Je sais que la vrai chanson dit: J'ai perdu mon amant, mais pour que ça aille avec le contexte, je me suis permi de la changer un peu**


	3. Souverains mais aussi parents

**Bonjour tout le monde!**** je vous ais manquer?**

**Angleterre: non**

**Désolé de ne pas vous avoir gratifier de mes commentaires de début au dernier chapitre mais j'était préssée. Mais bon! Maintenant, c'est les vaccances et j'ai l' intention de mettre plus d'un chapitre en ligne alors accrochez- vous bien!**

**France: J' ai un mauvais présentiment...**

* * *

><p>« Je veux que tous les soldats disponibles soient lancés à la poursuite de ce criminel! Je le veux mort ou vif!<p>

- À vos ordres majesté!»

Arthur, encore en vêtements de nuit, lançait toutes les ressources disponibles à la recherche de ses fils. Soldats, magiciens et même villageois, tout le monde était à la recherche des princes du royaume magique. Le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer que, déjà, l'agitation battait son plein. Et tandis que des messagers étaient envoyés dans les royaumes voisins pour demander de l'aide, les gardes restant faisaient plusieurs fois le tour du château pour essayer de découvrir _comment_ le criminel était entré.

Car depuis la nuit des temps, personne n'avait jamais réussi une telle prouesse.

* * *

><p>C'était une tour noir qui s'élevait très haut vers le ciel. Autour, tout était mort et voilà longtemps que la lumière n'avait plus illuminé le paysage, le rendant triste et sombre. Autour de la tour, des êtres translucides faisaient la ronde ne s'arrêtant que pour châtier un des prisonniers. La tour des ombres, le lieu le plus maudit des cinq royaumes et où personne n'osait s'aventurer. On y mettait les criminels les plus dangereux. Ceux qui entraient, ne pouvaient pas sortir.<p>

Au sommet de la tour, le silence qui régnait fut soudainement rompu par un éclat de rire diabolique. Natalia, la fée déchue, avait réussi à se sortir du sommeil dans lequel elle avait été plongée.

« Vous avez cru pouvoir y échapper? Grosse erreur, mais dommage pour vous, la parti ne fait que commencer!»

Puis ce rire à nouveau. Froid, cruel et à vous glacer le sang.

* * *

><p>L'air s'était énormément rafraîchi ces derniers jours, phénomène anormal en cette saison. On était à la saison de la terre, il devait donc faire chaud. Chaque saison durait 200 ans, période de temps très courte pour une fée, et chacune avait ses caractéristiques. La saison de feu était la saison où la neige fondait et où l'air se réchauffait, la saison de la terre était la période des semences, il fallait préparer les champs, tâche facilité par le climat doux et chaud à la fois. Puis, venait la saison de l'eau. Pendant cette période, il pleuvait beaucoup mais le climat restait chaleureux. La dernière saison était celle du vent. Là, il fallait récolter les champs et sortir ses vêtements chauds car la neige tombait en abondance. Le peuple commençait à s'inquiéter, et à raison. Dans ce monde magique, il n'y avait jamais eu de dérèglements climatiques.<p>

Arthur entra dans son salon privé et ne fut pas surpris de trouver Francis appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Depuis la double disparition, il était resté planter là à regarder dehors dans l'espoir de voir ses enfants réapparaitre. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et Arthur savait que ce n'était pas seulement par manque de sommeil mais aussi car Francis s'était servi de ses capacités mentales pour chercher la trace spirituel de leurs fils. En vain, il ne trouvait que du vide.

« Des nouvelles? Demanda Francis

- J'ai bien peur que non

- Mais… C'est impossible ! Ils doivent bien être quelque part !

- Celui qui les a enlevés savait ce qu'il faisait…

- …Je suis désolé

- Hein ?

- Je suis désolé, tout ca c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire baisser ta garde quand aux paroles de Natalia, Francis semblait sur le bord des larmes en disant ca et Arthur fut pris d'un élan de tendresse

- Mais non, dit-il en serrant son amant contre lui, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Mais on aurait dû rester sur nos gardes», murmura l'Enier en répondant à l'étreinte de son époux. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés avant qu'un coup de vent plus froid que les autres les fasse relever la tête.

Dehors, il neigeait.

* * *

><p>Yao ramassait son bois tranquillement tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait manger ce soir là quand les pleurs d'un bébé attira son attention. Étrange, à part lui il n'y avait rien dans la forêt perdue car, bien que très jolie, elle était protéger par une puissante magie qui la rendait invisible à tout et à tous. Quand il arriva à la source du bruit, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Deux bébés, étendus au pied d'un arbre pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Yao se précipita vers eux, les pris dans ses bras et se mit à les bercer en leur murmurant des mots doux.<p>

« Chuuut… voila ne pleurer pas je vais m'occuper de vous. Mes pauvres chéris, où sont vos parents ? »

Tout en vérifiant que les petits n'avaient rien, Yao remarqua que les deux bambins avaient des tatouages identiques sur l'épaule droite. Il les ignora se concentrant plutôt sur les pendentifs qu'ils avaient au cou et qui indiquaient leurs noms.

« Alfred et Mathieu… Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je vais m'occuper de vous »

Il se leva et emporta les enfants avec lui, ignorant qu'il venait de changer le destin de tout un royaume. Pour le pire ou pour le meilleur ? Cela, même le destin l'ignorait.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun dun!<strong>

**Je sais je suis méchante, je vous laisse dans le suspense**

**Francis: Comment tu peux nous faire restera un mystère**

**Angleterre: Il a raison**

**USA: AHHH! France et angleterre sont d'accord! cette histoire les rends malade**

**Canada: Al... calme toi**

**Oui Alfred calme toi. Ménage toi aussi les choses vont acélerer dans les prochains chapitres!**

**D'ailleurs... C'est l'heure des votes! J'ai besoin de personnages pour les rôles suivant:**

**Chum d'Alfred**

**Chum de Mathieu**

**Compagnon (?) de voyage de nos deux héros**

**Et... c'est tout pour le moment. Bien sûr, je vais finir par me décider mais si vous avez des préférences...**

**à la prochaine!**


	4. La trève

**Joyeux noël tout le monde!**

**j'éspère que vous allez bien vous amusez et que vous allez recevoir beaucoup de cadeaux!**

**Russie: Da, moi aussi**

**France, Angleterre, Canada: Tiens? il est dans l'histoire lui?**

**USA: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là!**

**... Melodramatique... Bref voici MON cadeau de noël: Le chapitre 4**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Vêtu de sa tunique de nuit, Francis marchait sans bruit dans le couloir qui menait au cabinet de travail d'Arthur. Il était autour de minuit et celui-ci n'étant pas encore venu se coucher, Francis était parti le chercher car il n'avait pas envie d'un amant de mauvaise humeur par manque de sommeil. En plus, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il entra dans le bureau et trouva Arthur à moitié endormi sur son bureau.<p>

« Mon chéri, tu sais que les lits sont là exprès pour qu'on dorme dessus, remarque Francis. Arthur se réveille en sursaut

-Je… je ne dormais pas !

-Mais bien sûr… Allez viens te coucher maintenant, il faut que tu te repose un peu, trop fatigué pour protester, Arthur se laissa entraîner hors de la pièce, vers leur chambre

- Tu sais, commença Francis, je… je trouve que c'est un peu égoïste ce qu'on fait là

- Dans quel sens ?

- On a tout laissé tomber pour essayer de retrouver nos enfants et je sens que ca commence à exaspérer un peu tout le monde qu'on soit renfermer sur nous- même ca fait déjà une saison qu'ils ont disparus….

- Tu voudrais qu'on arrête de chercher ? Demanda Arthur étonné

-NON ! Non, pas du tout…. Je veux juste reprendre les audiences et rendre les recherches moins… visibles. En faisant appel aux chevaliers errants par exemple.

Les chevaliers errants étaient des chevaliers qui se promenaient de royaume en royaume pour demander aux rois et aux citoyens s'il y avait une quête pour eux. Chaque chevalier se battait au nom de l'Ior qui l'avait adoubé et portait la bannière d'un Enier de son choix. Tous leurs actes affectaient donc la réputation d' un royaume et ils n'étaient pas payer avant qu'elle soit accomplie ce qui faisait d' eux des recrues souvent utilisée pour effectuer des travaux plus compliqués et plus discret.

- Tu as raison, concéda Arthur, c'est ce que nous allons faire. Ils finiront bien par revenir un jour…. »

C'est en silence que le couple arriva dans leur chambre, chacun étant perdu dans leurs pensées. Francis se tourna vers Arthur et l'embrasa sur les lèvres dans un baiser qui se voulait chaste. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et l'approfondit. Ils s'embrasèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Arthur ne pousse Francis sur leur lit, ravageant son cou de baiser et en voulant plus.

Cette nuit-là, ils se concentrèrent seulement sur le plaisir de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Une cape cachant son visage, Natalia se promenait d'un pas tranquille dans le royaume le plus désert des cinq royaumes : le royaume gelé. Depuis qu'elle s'était échappée de la tour, elle se sentait plus forte que jamais. Les gardes avaient été faciles à battre, elle ricana rien qu'à y penser. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde car le regain d'espoir de l'Enier et de l'Ior du royaume magique commençait déjà à l'affaiblir.<p>

En tournant dans un coin de rue, une énergie particulière attira son attention. Un curieux mélange d'innocence et de cruauté… Un sourire étira les lèvres de la sorcière quand elle aperçut le porteur : Cheveux blonds, yeux mauves et stature imposante. Il était parfait. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle s'approcha et fit exprès de lui rentrer dedans tout en faisant semblant que s'était un accident

« Oh! Désolé monseigneur, je ne vous avez pas vu

-Ne vous inquiéter pas ! Ce n'est rien…. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-…. Alexandra ! Et vous ?

-Ivan !

-Enchantée »

Retenant un rictus de satisfaction, la fée déchue commença à tisser son sort.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Je sais c'est très court mais il y en a d'autres qui viennent!<strong>

**USA: Great! On peut aller faire la fête maintenant?**

**Russie: Apparament France et Angleterre la font déjà**

**Hein? Ils sont où?**

**Canada: Dans ta chambre...**

**QUOI! bon je vous quitte... Il faut que j'aille chercher les deux zigoto avant qu'ils fassent des bétises**

**USA: Trop tard...**

**Merde**

**JOYEUX NOËL!**


	5. Fils de roi

**Et me revoila!**

**Le chapitre 5 est enfin en ligne. Je voudrais remercier Little Bloody Thing pour toutes ses reviews qui me font très plaisirs c'est grâce à elle que je continue mon histoire**

**Angleterre: Avec toi, ca en fait deux à tuer**

**France: Angleterre!**

**USA: Calm down old man, tu ne semble plus contre l'idée! Vous vous êtes bien amusés toi et France la dernière fois...**

**Angleterre: Why you little...!**

**Okay! puisque tout le mon est content on peut continuer.**

**Surtout ne vous inquiéter pas! Angleterre ne fera rien à personne je peut vous l'assurer!  
>Bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p>« Yao! Yao! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé!<p>

-Oh! Une pierre des eaux! Comme elle est jolie!

-C'est pour toi! Crie Alfred

-Merci beaucoup! »

Mathieu et Alfred repartent en courant sous le regard tendre de Yao qui range la pierre dans sa poche même s'il en à déjà plusieurs dizaines. Voila 600 ans qu'il s'occupe des garçons et est encore très attaché à eux. Mathieu est plus discret mais aussi très intelligent. Il manipule la magie avec beaucoup de facilité et adore lire. Alfred, lui, est plus un homme d'action. Les armes n'ont plus de secret pour lui et Yao sait qu'il a encore de la place pour s'améliorer car ses connaissances en armes ne sont pas si développer. De temps en temps, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux parents. Non seulement il ignore QUI ils sont mais aussi POURQUOI ils ont abandonnées leurs enfants. Avec un soupir, Yao se remet au travail. Bientôt ceux qu'il considère comme ses fils devront partir pour suivre leur propre chemin et quand se jour viendra, il devra leur dire la vérité.

* * *

><p>Arthur se réveilla de très bonne humeur et parfaitement détendu. Un coup d'œil à côté de lui indique que son amant dort encore, blotti contre lui, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Il eu un soupir de bonheur en se disant qu'ils devraient faire ça plus souvent…. Ce qui était déjà le cas avant l'arriver de Mathieu et Alfred. Il resta quelque minute au lit à jouer avec les cheveux de Francis avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers le salon des visites et appelle Antonio qui arrive en courant : « oui monsieur? Demanda- t –il.<p>

- Il y aura des audiences aujourd'hui fait passer le message! Antonio eut un grand sourire

- Avec plaisir majesté! »Antonio repart toujours en courant pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle et préparer la salle des audiences qui étaient devenus un peu poussiéreuse à cause de son abandon temporaire.

À peine la porte s'était-elle refermer que deux bras entourent le cou de l'Ior. Francis, enroulé dans la couverture et les yeux ensommeillé dépose un bisou sur la joue de son époux : « Bonjour mon chéri! Chantonna t-il, bien dormi?

- À merveille! Merci

- Toujours content de me faire souffrir on dirait! J'ai mal au dos à cause de toi….

- La beauté à un prix j'en ai bien peur

- Alors tu admets que je suis beau?

-P- Pas du tout! »

Francis éclata de rire et retourna dans leur chambre pour mettre des vêtements convenable pour les audiences. Arthur secoue la tête, amusé, et dirige son regard vers la neige qui tombe. L'Ior a un serrement au cœur : « Je ne te laisserais pas prendre la dernière personne que j'aime, Natalia, murmura-t-il. Tu veux jouer? Et bien on jouera! »

* * *

><p>Le soleil était en train de se coucher, Yao, aidé de Mathieu et Alfred se dépêchaient de tout ranger. Ils allaient rentrer quand deux ombres attirèrent l'attention de Yao. « Hé! Vous! Qui êtes- vous? » Demanda –t- il. La plus petite des silhouette a un sursaut mais ne répond pas. À la place elle fait apparaitre une épée de nulle part et la lance de toutes ses forces sur lui. L'épée fendit l'air et se planta dans le ventre de Yao qui s'écroula par terre. « Hey! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites! » Hurla Alfred. Il se rua sur les attaquants de son père adoptif tandis que Mathieu se penchait vers le blessé. La plus grande des silhouettes ne laissa pas à Alfred le temps d'attaquer et lui envoya une décharge qui le projeta au loin. Ne voulant pas se laisser faire, celui-ci pris une roche et la jeta sur la tête de son ennemi. Ce geste provoqua un grognement de rage et aurait put déclencher pire si le compagnon de l'adversaire d'Alfred n'avait pas intervenu : « Ca suffit! Nous n'avons pas une seule seconde à perdre! Il faut qu'on arrive au royaume magique avant l'aube! Partons. » C'était une femme d'après sa voix et elle semblait pressée. Toutefois, avant de disparaitre, elle se retourna vers les jumeau et dit d'un ton fâché : « Encore en vie vous? Saleté de princes! Mais bon ca ne fait pas une grande différence, je gagnerai quand même. »Puis, elle disparue.<p>

Bien que perturbé par ces paroles, Alfred se dépêcha de rejoindre Mathieu auprès de Yao. Celui- ci était pâle et perdait beaucoup de sang. « Il va mourir, murmura Mathieu d'une voix blanche

-Quoi? NON! Ce n'est pas possible! Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien faire?

-J'ai déjà essayé tout ce que je sais mais l'épée est ensorcelée… Je ne peux rien faire

- Ma…thieu, Al…fred, appela Yao d'une voix à peine audible, il faut que… vous partiez…à la recherche de vos vrai parents…

- Nos vrais parents ? demanda Mathieu

-Je vous ai trouvé il y a…. 1500 ans au pied … d'un arbre… le seul indice… que vous avez sont les…tatouages sur vos épaules droites… Partez une grande aventure…vous attends…

-Mais on ne connaît rien en dehors de cette forêt ! On ne sait même pas comment en sortir ! S'exclama Alfred

- Il y a… Une carte…dans…coffre sous…mon lit… adieu… prenez soins de vous… »

Quand Yao Ferma les yeux, Alfred et Mathieu surent que leur vie venait de changer et ils ne purent retenir leurs larmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Temps restant : 1300 ans<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jumeaux enterrèrent Yao sous un arbre près d'un ruisseau puis après une semaine de deuil décidèrent d'aborder le sujet de leur aventure. Après avoir récupérer la carte ils s'installèrent devant la maison pour faire le point.<p>

« D'après la carte, il y a 4 royaumes : Le royaume magique, le royaume guerrier, le royaume gelée et le royaume Maudit. La forêt perdue se trouve au centre, remarqua Mathieu.

-D'après ce qu'on a appris, les seuls royaumes qui ont de la royauté sont le royaume magique et le royaume guerrier qui sont aussi les deux seuls royaumes vraiment actif.

- Mais dans lequel devons nous allez ?

-Bonne question…

-Je sais! Regardons nos tatous ! Peut-être qu'il y a une indication! »

Les 2 tatous étaient identiques. Ils avaient vaguement la forme d'un triangle. À la base il y avait des lettres dans une langue que ni Mathieu, ni Alfred ne connaissaient, le côté droit était fait d'une rose et le côté gauche, d'une fleur de lys. Les deux fleurs se rejoignaient au sommet et étaient surplombées d'une couronne. Au centre du triangle, il y avait une épée et un sceptre qui s'entrecroisaient.

« L'épée est au dessus, je propose donc qu'on aille au royaume guerrier, dit Alfred, je pourrai en profiter pour me perfectionner!

-Le temps de réunir de la nourriture, nos armes et d'autres objets qui pourraient nous être utiles et nous partons! »

Le lendemain, le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Alfred et Mathieu quittèrent le lieu où ils avaient grandit. L'aventure qui les attend allait être bien plus grande que ce qu'ils croyaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'arive pas à le croire... j'ai tuer chine! Je suis une personne horriiiiiiiiiiible!<strong>

**Angleterre: t'avait qu'a pas le tuer, c'est toi l'auteur après tout.**

**France: Puisque l'auteur est en train de se repentir de ses actions c'est nous qui allons faire les annonces.**

**Canada: S'il y a un couple que vous voulez voir dans l'histoire, il faut le dire dans les reviews**

**USA: Pareille pour les personnages**

**Angleterre: Le prochain chapitre viendra le plus tôt possible alors accrochez vous bien!**

**France: Bonne journée** !


	6. un pas après l'autre

**Ouf! Ce chapitre à été long à écrire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« Le conseil déclare qu'Angélique fée de Ellehcyes est la propriétaire légitime de domaine de l'eau sans bruit. Suivant s'il vous plait ! »<p>

Francis se rassit faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa grimace de douleur. Un mal de tête persistait depuis le début de la semaine et ne semblait pas prêt de partir. Il avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher à Arthur et n'avait pas protesté quand celui-ci avait continué d'ouvrir les audiences. C'était son travail d'Ior de répondre aux besoins du peuple et en tant qu'Enier, il devait l'assister. Pour ne pas arrangé les choses, de désagréables frissons le parcourait depuis ce matin. Il avait discrètement cherché la source de ce malaise et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait perturbé. C'était un des deux assistants de Darjlin (Venu au palais sous ordre d'Arthur qui voulait lui parler) qui dégageait des ondes à la fois cruelles et innocentes. Ce mélange aussi rare que bizarre l'avait fait perdre sa concentration et son esprit avait brutalement réintégré son corps.

Maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi Darjlin se promenait avec un assistant dont l'âme semblait souillée. Pourtant, il était un mage puissant et respecté alors il devait bien avoir senti l'étrangeté de l'aura de son assistant. À moins que ce soit pour cette raison qu'il l'ait engagé ? Non. Impossible. Faire une telle chose était interdite. Partagé ses connaissances avec un méchant était l'équivalent de trahison. Darjlin était le conseiller et ami d'Arthur depuis le début du règne de celui-ci et c'est lui qui avait appris à Francis à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il avait prouvé sa fidélité à maintes reprises et n'avait aucune raison de les trahir.

_Ce mal de tête me rend paranoïaque, _pensa Francis_, je devrais aller me reposer. _Il profita d'une pause entre deux citoyens pour annoncer son retrait. « Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Arthur

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, mentit Francis, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Uhm… Bon vas t'étendre, on se verra ce soir

-À tout à l'heure mon chéri

-Bye, Frog »

Francis quitta la salle du trône pour rejoindre ses appartements. À peine sa tête avait-elle touchée l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Les audiences venaient de prendre fin et Arthur était très satisfait de la journée. Il soupira de fatigue et d'aise tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds heurtant au passage les bords de sa couronne. <em>Décidemment<em>, pensa-t-il, _être Ior n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le croit. _Il allait quitter quand Marco, le capitaine de la garde et demi-frère de Francis, l'approcha.

« Sire, Alisdair, votre frère, voudrait vous consulter à la première heure demain matin

-À quel sujet ?

-Je l'ignore, il n'a pas voulu me le dire mais il semblait assez préoccuper

-My brother is always preoccupied, mais dites-lui que c'est d'accord.

- Si señor »

Marco quitta et Arthur put enfin aller se coucher. Quand il entra dans ses appartements, il posa sa couronne près du diadème de Francis, sur le bord de la fenêtre et s'attarda un peu pour regarder la neige qui couvrait le royaume d'une grande couverture blanche, ses problèmes personnels lui revenant à l'esprit. Aucun chevalier errant n'avait réussi à apporter de l'information sur ses fils et Francis semblait fatiguer ces derniers temps. Sans oublier qu'Alisdair ne cessait d'avoir de mauvaises visions et n'arrivait plus à contacter le reste de la fratrie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua l'ombre qui se glissa derrière lui que trop tard : Elle avait attrapé ses poignets d'une main, le bâillonnait de l'autre et l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à l'aide d'un sortilège dont la puissance indiquait une grande maîtrise de la magie.

« Bonsoir Kirkland, susurra Natalia, je vous attendais. Voyez-vous, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présentez et je tenais à vous informez qu'on va vous empruntez l'Enier pour quelque temps. »

* * *

><p><em>Votre bonheur sera détruis ainsi que tout le royaume magique<em>

_Avec vos enfants tant désirer viendra le plus terrible des malheurs : _

_Le royaume sera plongé dans un hiver sans fin _

_L'Enier, tes forces te quitteront peu à peu et dans 3000 ans jour pour jour tu mourras_

_La seule chose qui aurait put te sauver sera ce que tu n'auras plus, _

_Tu périras dans le regret et la culpabilité_

_ Ior, tu seras trahi par quelqu'un qui avait toute ta confiance_

_Tu regarderas la personne qui t'est le plus cher quitter ce monde et te laisser seul_

**Temps restant : 1300 ans**

* * *

><p>« Le royaume guerrier ! Nous voilà enfin arriver !<p>

-Ce n'est pas encore gagner Al, soupira Mathieu, Il faut encore que l'Ior accepte de nous recevoir.

-Un jeu d'enfant ! On va au château, on dit qu'on croit être princes, l'Ior nous reçoit, nous dit ce qu'on doit savoir et le tour est joué! »

Ce ne fut hélas pas si simple. Alfred et Mathieu se firent arrêter dès la première porte.

« Hé ! Vous ! On ne passe pas ! Cria le garde

-Nous voulons voir l'Ior ! rétorqua Alfred

-Désolé mais ce n'est pas possible ! Non seulement vous n'êtes pas du royaume, mais en plus vous n'êtes ni marchand ni chevalier alors dehors !

-Mais…

-Dehors ! »

Les jumeaux durent faire demi-tour pour ne pas finir embrocher sur la lance du garde. Alfred se mit à pester contre le garde « qui ne pouvait pas reconnaitre un héros quand il en voyait », pendant que Mathieu réfléchissait sur leur problème. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues de la ville jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Ils passaient devant une taverne quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment et quelqu'un fut littéralement jeté sur eux. Une bataille commença avec Alfred, Mathieu et la personne qui s'était fait jeté dehors contre 4 autres personnes complètement bourrer. En moins de 5 minutes, leurs adversaires avaient été mis KO. C'est en reprenant leur souffle que les deux frères réalisèrent que leur allié était une fille armé de ce qui semblait être une poêle à frire. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et portait des vêtements de garçons. Elle leur sourit.

« Vous vous battez bien tout les deux, affirma-t-elle, d'où venez- vous ?

- Nous ignorons où nous sommes nés mais nous avons été élevé dans la forêt perdue, répondit Mathieu

- La forêt perdue ! Vous venez de loin ! Ceux qui ont réussi à s'y rendre se comptent sur les doigts de la main ! Qu'êtes-vous venu faire au royaume guerrier ?

- On recherche nos vrais parents. » La fille sembla réfléchir puis finit par s'exclamer :

« J'ai une dette envers vous je vais donc vous donner un coup de main. Mon mari est spécialiste dans le classement des fées, il pourra vous dire de quel espèce vous êtes et peut-être d'où vous venez !

- Ca nous aiderait beaucoup ! Jubila Alfred, merci beaucoup Mme… Mme ?

- Elizaveta ! Et vous ?

- Alfred et lui, c'est mon frère Mathieu

- Très bien ! Allons-y alors ! »

* * *

><p>La maison d'Elizaveta était grande et avait deux étages. Sur le premier, il y avait l'entrée, la cuisine et un grand salon occupé par des fauteils confortables, une cheminé et un piano. L'étage du dessus n'avait que des chambres.<p>

« Chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis rentrée ! Cria Elizaveta, j'amène des invités !

Un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux noirs fit son apparition avec un air ennuyé

- Elizaveta, je voudrais…

- Alfred, Mathieu, je vous présente Roderich, mon époux

- Enchanté. »Répondirent en cœur les deux frères.

Roderich se tourna vers eux puis se figea sur place en les voyant, un air choqué sur le visage. Mathieu allait demander ce qui n'allait pas quand des pas précipité se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

« Excusé mon retard, dit la nouvelle arrivante, j'étais en train de m'habiller

- Alfred et Mathieu, je vous présente Madeline, une bonne amie à moi. Alfred et Mathieu viennent de la forêt perdue, ils cherchent leurs parents.

- Vous devez être fatigué, intervint Roderich, Madeline va vous montrer vos chambre et vous apportez de nouveaux vêtements. Nous parlerons de tout cela demain. » Roderich s'empressa de quitter, sous le regard étonné des autres personnes présentes.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, tous les habitants de la maison se réunirent dans le salon. Roderich examina Alfred et Mathieu pendant une demi-heure sans dire le moindre mot, regardant leurs traits physiques et examinant leurs tatous. Quand il eut enfin terminé, les jumeaux étaient impatients d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.<p>

« Vous êtes de sang noble tous les deux, commença-t-il, ce qui veut dire que vos parents sont soit souverains, chevalier ou font partie de la cour. Alfred, tu es un Niaciréma et Mathieu, toi, tu es un Neidanac.

- Ca veut dire quoi ca ? Intervint Alfred

- Ces deux espèces sont des croisements entre un Sialgna et un Siacnarf, la seule différence est que les Niaciréma ont plus de sang Sialgna et les Neidanac plus de sang Siacnarf. Ce qui veut dire que vous venez du royaume magique puisque c'est le seul endroit au monde où on trouve de ces espèces de fée, les conditions étant idéales pour leur vie.

- Pourtant, sur nos tatouages, l'épée est au dessus du sceptre

- Cela veut dire que celui ou celle qui est la figure paternel a de nombreuses expériences guerrières derrière lui. Le sceptre indique que celui ou celle qui est la figure maternel a des pouvoirs mentaux.

- Donc si on récapitule dès le début, nous sommes nés dans le royaume magique, nos parents sont un Sialgna et un Siacnarf et nous avons du sang noble, dit Mathieu

- Sans oublier que vous ressemblez beaucoup aux souverains du royaume magique ! Remarqua Madeline

- Vraiment ? Demanda Alfred

- Oui, soupira Roderich, c'est pour cette raison que je crois qu'il est possible que vous soyez leurs fils qui ont été enlevé il y a quelques années, mais avec la malédiction qui les a frappés… Rien ne peut être sûr

- Quel malédiction? La question des jumeaux fut ignorée

- Chéri, je crois bien que seul l'Ior pourrait confirmer cette hypothèse, dit Elizaveta, Je suis sûr que tu peux demander une audience privé, vous êtes cousins non ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui je devrais bien pouvoir convaincre Gilbert de nous faire voir Ludwig mais ca peut prendre un peu de temps…Cet imbécile peut-être très lunatique.

-Prenez le temps qu'il faudra, les rassura Mathieu, vous avez déjà fait tellement pour nous… »

Roderich se leva et quitta la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme se fit entendre. Alfred brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les souverains du royaume magique ?

-L'Ior s'appelle Arthur et l'Enier Francis et je peux vous affirmer que c'est le couple le plus intéressant que je connaisse ! S'exclama Madeline

-Comment ça ?

- Faite vous confortable, je vais vous raconter la plus belle histoire d'amour qui existe ! Prenant un ton mystérieux, Madeline commença, Tout à commencer il y a très longtemps…

* * *

><p><strong>Voila!<strong>

**Marco: Porugal**

**Alister: Écosse**

**Elizaveta: Hongrie**

**Roderich: Autriche**

**Madeline: Belgique**

**Traduction:**

**My brother is always preoccupied: Mon frère est toujours préoccuper**

**Prochain chapitre: l'Histoire d'amour d'Arthur et Francis!**

**Angleterre: NOOOO!**

**France: OUI!**


	7. Arthur et Francis

**Et voila l'histoire d'amouuuuuur tant attendu**

**lisez sans craintes, France est en train d'occuper Angleterre**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>«…à cette époque, le monde était divisé en une multitude de régions qui travaillaient uniquement pour leur propre intérêt. Les Sialgna et les Siacnarf avaient des territoires voisins et si les relations n'étaient pas amicales, ce n'était pas encore de la haine. <em>

_Arthur et Francis sont tous les deux née dans une famille de nobles et ont vécu une enfance aisée. La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils ignoraient qu'ils faisaient partie de deux espèces différentes et que les relations entre leurs peuples respectifs s'empiraient de plus en plus chaque année. Ils devinrent amis même si Arthur refusaient de l'avouer. Francis étant plus vieux de 2 ans, il aimait bien s'occuper de son « petit frère » et étaient là pour consoler Arthur quand celui-ci se faisait intimider par ses frères. Hélas, les parents de Francis devinrent souverain des Siacnarf et ceux d'Arthur, souverains des Sialgna. Les deux amis furent forcés de se séparés._

_Francis reçu l'éduction typique d'un Siacnarf. Le matin, il suivait des cours d'art, de musique et de littérature. À midi, il devait suivre des cours de cuisine avant de préparer lui-même son repas. Après diner, venait 3 heures d' exercices physiques puis, il avait le reste de la journée pour vaquer à ses occupations. Il devint bien vite un très beau jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil et ses yeux bleus comme le ciel le rendaient très populaire auprès de tout le monde et les demandes en mariage étaient nombreuses. Il les refusa toutes car avant de se marier, Francis voulait vivre une histoire d'amour._

_De son côté, Arthur suivait l'éducation rigoureuse d'un Sialgna. Le matin était composé de cours de littérature, géographie et stratégie, à midi, un repas assez rudimentaire et pas toujours bon lui était servi. L'après-midi, il apprenait à se battre. Tir à l'arc, épée, lance et poignard, aucune arme n'avait de secret pour lui .Dans ses moments de temps libre, il se reposait en lisant ou en buvant du thé Il devint bien vite un jeune homme solide dont les sourcils assez volumineux donnaient un certain charme. Les personnes qui lui portaient une attention particulière étaient toutes rejetées car Arthur voulait rester célibataire._

_Puis un jour, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les deux peuples devinrent ennemis officiels. Les raisons étaient nombreuses : le territoire, la mentalité, les valeurs et les divinités. Les Sialgna vénéraient une déesse qui s'appelait Erretlgna. Celle-ci était puissante et impassible .Du côté des Siacnarf c'était le culte d'Ecnarf, une déesse qui préférait l'amour à la violence et avait une grande tendance artistique, qui dominait. _

_Le plus important des conflits dura 116 ans. Les Sialgna essayèrent de prendre possession du territoire des Siacnarf et furent arrêter de justesse. Tout semblait perdu pour les agressés quand une Siacnarf sauva la situation. Elle s'appelait Jeanne D'Arc. Cette fée fut également le premier grand amour de Francis. Ils se battirent côte à côte pour chasser l'ennemi de chez eux et planifiaient de se marier après la guerre. Hélas, Jeanne fut capturer et, depuis un endroit visible des Siacnarf, brulée. Ce fut Arthur qui alluma le bûcher._

_Francis regarda sa bien-aimée brûler avec un cœur lourd de tristesse et de haine. Les quelques combats « de conclusion » furent marqué par plusieurs affrontements entre les 2 ex amis et futur amants. Ils ne se reconnurent pas, la haine les aveuglant comme un bandeau._

_Les années s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun contact ne soit fait entre Francis et Arthur. Leurs peuples respectifs ayant chacun leurs préoccupations. Il arrivait que l'un ou l'autre arrive à s'emparer d'un territoire ou aide un peuple à gagner son indépendance du joug de l'autre. Les Siacnarf se firent une mauvaise réputation au combat, ceux-ci ne se battant vraiment que pour garder la portion de terre qui leur appartenait depuis la nuit des temps. Cependant, ils montrèrent qu'ils pouvaient être violents quand une cause les tenait bien à cœur. _

_Le père de Francis s'était fait trahir par son conseiller qui prit sa place sur le trône et instaura une dictature. Après quelques années à essayer vainement de régler la situation pacifiquement, Le peuple entra dans une rage folle et un carnage commença. Tous ceux qui soutenaient l'usurpateur se firent décapiter sur la place publique de Paris, la capitale. Le traitre lui-même perdit sa tête par un coup d'épée bien placé de Francis qui ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille. _

_Cependant, rien ne s'arrêta là. Les parents de Francis gravement blessés suite à une des nombreuses batailles de la révolution ne purent pas tout de suite reprendre le pouvoir. C'est un Siacnarf nommé Napoléon qui prit la régence. Le peuple étant encore agité, il décida de créer une armée pour envahir les territoires voisins .Avec Francis comme capitaine dans l'armée La conquête marcha très bien au début. Les Siacnarf se servaient de leurs pouvoirs (surtout celui du contrôle des émotions) pour déstabiliser leurs adversaires et avec la rage comme motivation ils avaient conquis une grande partie du continent. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la colère s'estompait et la motivation partait. Ce fut pour cette raison que les Sialgna, les Essur (peuple du royaume gelé) et les Sneissurp (peuple qui a mystérieusement disparu) purent stopper leur avancé._

_Pendant ce temps, Arthur avait ses propres problèmes. Son petit frère adoptif (Tu portes son nom en son honneur Alfred) et lui avait une relation très tendue. Alfred se plaignait qu'Arthur le surprotégeait et au bout de nombreuses batailles fit une fugue. Son corps fut retrouvé quelques jours plus tard : Alfred s'était fait attaquer par des loups sauvages et était mort. Arthur fit une dépression. Il arrêta de manger, de dormir et de réagir, se sentant coupable de la mort du premier frère pour qui il s'était vraiment soucié. Bien des personnes essayèrent de le sortir de sa torpeur mais en vain. Se fut son patriotisme qui le sauva. Quand il apprit que les Siacnarf gagnaient de la puissance, il n'hésita pas et s'engagea dans l'armée. Francis et Arthur se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois et, encore une fois, ne virent pas l'un dans l'autre l'ami d 'enfance mais un ennemi. Ils s'infligèrent plusieurs graves blessures et furent tout les deux cloués au lit pendant plusieurs jours après la fin de la guerre._

_Les années passèrent et les souverains des deux royaumes rivaux vieillissaient. Une paix précaire s'installa car ils se trouvaient trop vieux pour continuer à se battre. Un jour que les deux couples se promenaient sur les frontières, ils se rencontrèrent et au lieu de se sauter à la gorge comme è leur habitude, ils s'assirent et discutèrent. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils se sont dit cette journée là mais une chose est sûre, ils ont régler plusieurs de leur différent. Quand chacun rentra dans leur royaume respectif avec un semblant d'amitié, ils avaient en tête le projet le plus incroyable qui eut existé : Ils voulaient créer une alliance. Personne n'y croyait au début et pourtant, quelques mois plus tard un traité était signé : les deux peuple devinrent officiellement alliés. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là._

_Ce fut la mère de Francis qui proposa l'idée qui fut approuvée après quelques jours de débat. Arthur et Francis restèrent dans le noir jusqu'au jour où on vint leur annoncer qu'ils allaient se marier. Mais avec qui ? Et pourquoi? Leurs parents avaient décidé de créer un empire en fusionnant leurs deux royaumes et d'en profiter pour se retirer du pouvoir. La question de qui allait devenir le nouveau couple royale fut vite régler : Ils avaient tous les deux des fils en âge et avec la sagesse nécessaire pour régner et qui en plus étaient encore célibataires .Inutile de dire que les deux concernés n'était aucunement d'accord avec l'idée et qu'en apprenant la nouvelle ils firent tout un raffut. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fut décidé que Francis serait l'Enier car celui avait un très grand sens de la famille et c'était justement le domaine dont l'Enier s'occupait. En plus, il n'aimait pas la guerre contrairement à Arthur qui était un très bon stratège et qui n'hésitait pas à se lancer quand la cause était bonne. _

_Le jour du mariage, tout le monde fit la fête sauf les nouveaux mariés. Ceux-ci passèrent la pire nuit de leur existence étant obligé de consommer le mariage. C'était adieu l'amour fou pour Francis et adieu le célibat pour Arthur. Du moins, le croyaient-ils._

_Les années passèrent, paisiblement pour le peuple mais dans le chaos pour les souverains. Car ci ceux-ci faisaient de leur mieux pour que le royaume soit stable et en paix, c'était loin d'être leur cas. Ils n'étaient pas rare de les entendre se hurler dessus et même, des fois, de les voir se sauter à la gorge. Leurs batailles pouvaient être très violentes. La plus légendaire, selon les personnes de service au château depuis le début soit les frères d'Arthur, Marco et Antonio, fut celle ou Francis se retrouva pendu par la taille au plafond de sa chambre par une liane apparu à cause de son mari et Arthur encastré la tête en bas dans le mur de la même pièce à cause d'une onde de choc, envoyée par Francis, qui l'avait heurté de plein fouet. Ce fut Antonio qui les retrouva ainsi et ce fit un plaisir de raconter l'histoire aux autres._

_Trop occupé à essayer de ne pas s'entretuer, le couple royale ne s'était pas soucié du royaume voisin qui avait pris beaucoup de puissance. Le royaume guerrier n'avait pas encore de couple royale stable et un peu tout le monde avait accès au trône si la personne était assez puissante. On ignore le nom de l'Ior présent à cette époque mais il commença une des plus horribles guerres de l'histoire. Il envoya son armée sur le royaume qui eut du mal à résister au début. Les Sialgna et les Siacnarf travaillèrent ensemble sans arrière pensée pour la première fois. Les __Niaciréma et les __Neidanac. Étaient encore peu nombreux à l'époque pourtant ils n'hésitèrent pas à aider les espèces qui les avaient crée. Au château Francis et Arthur travaillaient comme des fous. Ils avaient mis leurs différents de côté pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Ce fut pendant cette période de collaboration que l'Enier reconnu dans son mari son ami d'enfance. Il remarqua plusieurs détails qui caractérisaient autrefois son compagnon de jeu : froncements de sourcils, son air pensif, la dilation de ses pupille quand il contenait sa rage… Commença alors une période d'apprivoisement. L'Enier arrêta de faire tout son possible pour le mettre en colère et se mit à couvrir son amant de petites attentions que, autrefois, il adorait. Eventuellement, Arthur finit par reconnaitre Francis et, lui aussi fit un effort. La guerre pris fin avec la victoire de leur côté et leurs chicanes reprirent en beaucoup moins violent et plus pour taquiner que pour enrager. Arthur ne montrait pas ce qu'il ressentait envers son époux, contrairement à celui- ci, mais les serviteurs les plus observateurs purent remarquer la petite lueur tendre qui apparaissait dans les yeux de l'Ior quand le Siacnarf avait le dos tourné. Ce n'était pas encore l'amour fou mais l'affection était présente._

_Hélas, la paix fut de courte durée. Dans le royaume guerrier, un être cruel et puissant pris le pouvoir : Hitler. Étant possesseur d'un pouvoir hypnotique, il n'eut aucune difficulté à crées une armée et lança une attaque contre le royaume magique et le royaume gelé qui d'habitude très renfermé sur lui-même riposta en créant une alliance avec le royaume magique. Le peuple dut reprendre les armes. Un jour, Francis partit sur le champ de bataille planifiant de rentrer au coucher du soleil avec deux de ses conseiller : De Gaulle et Pétain. Le soir tomba et ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Plusieurs soldats partirent à leur recherche mais ne retrouvèrent que De Gaulle, gravement blessé. Celui- ci leur appris que Pétain les avaient trahis et qu'il avait livré l'Enier à Hitler. En apprenant ca, Arthur ne retint pas sa rage. Francis était SON époux et OUI il l'aimait ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne le montrait pas qu'on avait le droit de lui prendre son compagnon pour autant. De plus, Francis possédait des informations sur lui et le royaume qui, si elles étaient divulgués à l'ennemi pourrait causer leur perte. Pendant 4 longues années, de violents combats eurent lieu sur une partie du territoire du peuple d'Arthur. Tellement de sang innocent fut verser que le territoire devient maudit et pris le nom de royaume maudit. Quand finalement Arthur tua Hitler de manière très douloureuse, assez d'horreurs avaient été faites pour les siècles à venir. Francis fut retrouvé dans un cachot en très mauvais état. Bras et Jambes cassées, plusieurs hémorragies, plaies infectées, bleus et enflures fut le bilan des blessures. Pourtant malgré les tortures, malgré le viol, il n'avait rien dit. Toute l'information qu'il connaissait n'avait pas franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et Arthur lui en fut très reconnaissant. Pendant tout son rétablissement, il s'occupa de lui et leur amour devint définitif. _

_Quelques années plus tard, une entente fut créer avec le nouveau couple royale du royaume guerrier (l'Ior est Ludwig et l'Enier Feliciano) et la paix fut définitive. Les années passèrent, paisible pour tout le monde, et plusieurs détails concernant le royaume furent régler. En autre, la capitale. Arthur voulait que se soit Londres, mais Francis, lui, voulait que ce soit paris. Ils firent un compromis : Paris pris le surnom de 'ville de l'Enier' et Londres pris celui de 'ville de l'Ior. Et s'il y a encore quelques batailles entre eux, Arthur et Francis ne se blessent plus pour de vrai. C'est leur façon de se montrer de l'affection en plus de certaines…. Activités nocturnes._

_Ils auraient put avoir une vit normale avec leurs enfants nés il y a quelques années, S'il n'y avait pas eut la malédiction… » _

* * *

><p><strong>À cause de moi, Madeline ne peut même pas finir avec "et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" <strong>

**Je suis méchante**

**Une petite précision, Les Étas-Unis ont un peu tardé à se joindre à la première et le deuxième guerre mondiale mais dans mon histire ils sont là depuis le début et c'est normal. Je trouvait ca plus mignon**

**À la prochaine!**


	8. De mal en pis

Madeline décida d'arrêter son histoire à la malédiction laissant Alfred et Mathieu dans le suspense. Ils brulaient d'envie de lui demander la suite mais Elizaveta les mit au travail pour la journée. Quand Roderich rentra, se fut avec une mauvaise nouvelle : Il n'avait pas pu rencontrer Gilbert car celui-ci était partit en voyage et personne ne savait quand il reviendrait. La seule chose que les jumeaux pouvaient faire était attendre car ils n'avaient pas d'autres pistes. Les journées passèrent, certaines plus longues que d'autre. Les deux frères occupaient leur temps en aidant pour les tâches de la maison, en s'entrainent à la magie et à l'épée et en écoutant Madeline raconter ses histoires. 100 ans passèrent et les jumeaux commençaient à se décourager. Ils envisagèrent la possibilité de partir faire des recherches dans le royaume magique puisqu' il semblait être leur lieu de naissance mais ce projet fut oublié un beau matin, quand Roderich vint les voir avec une bonne nouvelle : « Gilbert est rentré et il a accepté de vous voir. Nous irons au château demain. »

* * *

><p>La forteresse du royaume était impressionnante de l'extérieure et à couper le souffle de l'intérieur. Les couloirs étaient de vrais labyrinthes et ils y avaient beaucoup de pièces qui pour une grande partie n'était que des pièges pour les personnes « non invités » comme disait Roderich. Les jumeaux et Roderich firent de nombreux détours avant d'arriver à un cabinet de travail un peu (beaucoup) en désordre. Toutes sortes de cartes trainaient par ci par là et des armes d'apparence anciennes étaient accrochées au mur. Assis à ce qui était sûrement un bureau avant de se faire ensevelir sous quatre tonnes de papiers, le dénommé Gilbert les accueillit avec un sourire. Avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges, Mathieu sut tout de suite que les fées de sa race n'étaient pas nombreuses.<p>

« Mathieu, Alfred, je vous présente Gilbert, le demi frère de l'Ior, Ludwig, et le responsable de la gestion du château, dit Roderich

-Je ne voudrais pas paraitre rude mais à quelle espèce de fée appartenez-vous? Commença tout de suite Alfred qui regardait Gilbert d'un air ahuri

-T'es plutôt direct toi hein? Moi je suis un Sneissurp! Le awsome me est le dernier survivant d'une des races de fée les plus puissantes!

-T'es plutôt vantard toi hein?

-C'est aussi ton cas on dirait.

- Nous sommes venu car nous aimerions rencontrer l'Ior et l'Enier, dit Mathieu avant qu'Alfred ne puisse répliquer, nous aimerions savoir s'il y aurait un moyen de confirmer notre identité

-C'est vrai que vous ressembler beaucoup à Franny et Artie….. Le charme de Francis, surtout chez toi Mathieu, et la stature d'Arthur, un peu plus visible chez Alfred. Vous avez quel âge les jeunes?

- 18 ans physiquement

-et psychiquement?

- 1500

-hum… en effet , ça concorde. Mais ça ne veut rien dire…

-À cause de la malédiction! Oui. On sait. Lâcha Alfred, bon on peut avoir une audience ou pas? »

Gilbert jeta un regard irrité vers Alfred avant de se tourner vers Mathieu qui, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, se senti rougir sous le regard de l'albinos. Roderich eu un soupir. Décidément c'était plus compliquer que prévu.

« Je pourrais vous amener voir mon frère mais…. Je suis très occupé et puis Ludwig n'aime pas les impertinents comme Alfred, dit Gilbert d'u air faussement blasé à Mathieu

-Gilbert…. Soupira Roderich

- Nous avons quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser! S'exclama Mathieu

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Mathieu sortit la carte que Yao leur avait léguée et la montra à Gilbert

- Tu aimes la cartographie? Je te laisse en faire une copie si tu nous accorde une audience

Gilbert examina la carte et son regard s'illumina quand il vit que la forêt perdue y figurait

-C'est d'accord! Mais après je veux aussi un tête à tête avec toi pour que tu me racontes où tu as trouvé un tel trésor! »

Mathieu hocha la tête et pris place dans un fauteuil près d'Alfred.

« Comment tu as fait pour savoir qu'il aimait la cartographie? Chuchota Alfred

-Il suffit de regarder son bureau pour le savoir. » Répondit son frère avec un petit sourire. Alfred ne cacha pas son étonnement. 5 minutes plus tard, Gilbert avait fini et leur avait rendu leur carte.

« Venez, dit-il, ils peuvent vous recevoir tout de suite

-C'est ici que je vous laisse alors, dit Roderich, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance vous serez toujours les bienvenues dans ma maison.

-Passez nos remerciements à Elizaveta et à Madeline, répondit poliment Alfred

-Je n'y manquerais pas, au revoir

- À la prochaine

-Bye, Vieux! »

Roderich jeta un regard irrité à Gilbert puis quitta

« Bon on y vas? Demanda Alfred

-Oui on y va. Je pardonne ton manque de respect pour les beaux yeux de ton frère. »

Et pendant que les trois hommes quittaient la pièce, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

* * *

><p>Au royaume magique, la neige avait redoublé d'intensité et les paysages autrefois joyeux étaient maintenant mornes et tristes. Une étrange torpeur s'était emparée des habitants qui accomplissaient leurs tâches avec des gestes robotiques. Leur conscience ne leur appartenait plus.<p>

Au château, Certaines figures importantes avaient disparues. Antonio qui était toujours dans les couloirs ou dans la cuisine était introuvable, Marco, toujours en tournée ou dans son cabinet n'avait pas donné signe de vie et Alisdair, frère et conseiller d'Arthur, semblait s'être volatilisé. Personne n'avait vu l'Ior depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre et malgré l'inquiétude, personne ne pouvait rien faire, étant sous la même emprise hypnotique que le reste de la population. Quand à l'Enier, il était dans un bien mauvais pas.

Natalia avait élu domicile dans la plus haute tour du château car de là elle avait une vue imprenable sur tout le royaume et était moins accessible. Elle avait aménagé la pièce pour qu'elle soit confortable et luxueuse. Une moitié contenait une armoire et un lit pour deux personnes car qui l'aurait cru, elle s'était prise d'affection pour son compagnon et en profitait pleinement. L'autre côté était son côté « coffre au trésor ». Son préféré était placé dans une sphère magique qui flottait un peu au dessus du sol. À l'intérieur, l'Enier du royaume fulminait : Francis n'aimait pas être traité comme un objet.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire d'autre toi et ton espèce de colosse que d'empoisonner la vie des gens?

-je suis une sorcière, c'est mon travail et puis, si toi et ta pauvre excuse de mari n'aviez pas décidé de me donner la chasse, vous ne serez pas là aujourd'hui!

-Ne parle pas d'Arthur comme ca! Tu as commis des crimes impardonnables et tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais!

-Économise ton énergie, il ne te reste que 1200 ans et je vais encore avoir besoin de tes pouvoirs pour certaines choses, rétorqua Natalia

-comme si tu n'en avais pas assez fait…. Contre mon propre peuple en plus! »

À ce moment, la porte de la tour s'ouvrit et un homme de forte stature armé d'un tuyau métallique couvert de sang, entra.

« C'est fait, Natalia, dit Ivan

-Parfait! On va être tranquille maintenant

-Qu'est ce qui est fait? Demanda Francis

-Oh! Rien de spécial! On a juste tenu la promesse qu'on avait faite à quelqu'un tout en faisant un petit… ménage.

-Da, c'était facile, ils n'ont opposé qu'une piètre résistance.

- Je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle à notre client, après, je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Arthur. Francis, je te conseille de socialiser avec Ivan. Après tout, c'est le futur Ior du Royaume! Annonça Natalia

-Ior? Tu parles…Il en serait incapable, murmura Francis à lui-même. Puis haussant la voix il continua, vous allez tout les deux vous prendre une racler quand tout ca sera fini! »

Deux ricanements furent sa seule réponse et Natalia quitta, laissant Francis seul avec Ivan. Un lourd silence s'installa. Ivan s'assit sur un banc et se mit à nettoyer son arme très tranquillement. Francis en profita pour examiner son âme. Tiens? Innocence et cruauté….. Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part…. Mais où? Il essaya de se rappeler où est ce qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de si particulier mais un coup de fatigue le fit abandonner. Il s'appuya sur la paroi de sa prison de verre avec un soupir et essaya de se détendre. Son mal de tête s'était fait remplacer par un engourdissement général de son corps et l'Enier ne savait pas lequel était le pire. Il ferma les yeux et une dernière pensée le traversa avant qu'il s'endorme : Cette fois, on est mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Temps restant : 1200 ans<strong>

* * *

><p>« Ainsi donc, vous croyez être les fils disparus d'Arthur et Francis?<p>

-Plusieurs raisons nous porte à le croire messire l'Ior, répondit poliment Mathieu

-Vee c'est vrai qu'ils leur ressemblent beaucoup tu ne trouves pas Ludwig? Remarqua Feliciano

-Uhm… Oui c'est vrai mais ca ne veut rien dire. Avec la malédiction qui coure…

-Encore la malédiction? C'est toujours la malédiction! Pourquoi personne ne veut nous en parler? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si terrible dans cette malédiction? S'exclama Alfred

- Hey l'ami, intervint Gilbert, on se calme.

- Me calmer? Je suis à la recherche de mes parents mais on me rabat les oreilles avec cette histoire de malédiction sans me dire de quoi il s'agit! J'ai parfaitement le droit de m'énerver!

- Al… calme toi s'il te plait, essaya Mathieu

- Pas avant qu'on ne m'explique tout!

- Tu auras des explications le moment venu! Répondit Gilbert

- Shut up l'albinos!

- Dit donc toi! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire!

- J'ai le droit quand ça ne te regarde pas!

- Ca me regarde car ça concerne mon meilleur ami!

- Tu veux mon poing?

- Tu crois que tu peux me battre? Ha!

- CELA SUFFIT! Tonna Ludwig, nous sommes ici pour discuter de quelque chose de sérieux! Alfred, tout le monde présent est concerné par cette affaire et Gilbert on ne cherche pas la bagarre!

- Nii San et Arthur sont en danger! Remarqua Feliciano

- Ja, Ja j'ai compris, Soupira Gilbert

- Bon, maintenant que le calme est revenu, nous allons faire un marché. Alfred, nous allons vous donnez à toi et ton frère, le moyen de vérifier si vous êtes bien les fils des souverains du royaume magique et nous allons vous parler de la malédiction. En échange, vous devez promettre de faire votre possible pour essayer de sauver le royaume même s'ils ne sont pas vos parents. »

Mathieu et Alfred se consultèrent du regard. D'un côté cette proposition satisferai leur curiosité et leur permettrai de savoir si oui ou non ils avaient raison de se prétendre princes d'un des royaumes les plus grands du monde des fées. D'un autre côté, si ce n'était pas le cas, leur quête d'identité serait retardée et même si ca leurs permettrai de faire leurs preuves, sauver un royaume frappé d'une malédiction qui faisait trembler tout le monde à sa simple mention…. Ce n'était pas sans danger. Ils prirent leur décision.

« C'est d'accord, dit Mathieu

-Bien, approuva Ludwig, nous pouvons commencer

-Que pouvez- vous nous dire sur la malédiction?

- _Votre bonheur sera détruis ainsi que tout le royaume magique_

_Avec vos enfants tant désirer viendra le plus terrible des malheurs : _

_Le royaume sera plongé dans un hiver sans fin _

_L'Enier, tes forces te quitteront peu à peu et dans 3000 ans jour pour jour tu mourras_

_La seule chose qui aurait put te sauver sera ce que tu n'auras plus, _

_Tu périras dans le regret et la culpabilité_

_ Ior, tu seras trahi par quelqu'un qui avait toute ta confiance_

_Tu regarderas la personne qui t'est le plus cher quitter ce monde et te laisser seul, _récita Feliciano, 2 des prédictions se sont déjà réalisées : Francis et Arthur ont perdu leurs enfants et voila à peu près 1000ans qu'il neige sur leur royaume.

-Il n'y a pas de contre prophétie? Demanda Mathieu

-Il y en a une mais on ne la connait pas, répondit Gilbert, tous nos mages et historiens ont cherché dans tous nos écrits des plus anciens aux plus récents et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Le seul indice qu'on a ce sont Edwyn et Carwin, les deux frères d'Arthur qui ne vivent pas au château, qui l'ont trouvé dans un de leurs vieux livres. C'est une simple phrase qui parle de la _seule malédiction dont la prophétie sera_ _dans le monde des humains auprès du roi aux deux épées_

_-_ Ce qui nous amène à notre prochain point : Votre visite dans le monde des humains, dit Ludwig

- En quoi aller dans le monde des humains va nous aider? Demanda Alfred

- Là bas, il n'y a pas seulement la prophétie, il y a aussi la preuve que vous devez ramener pour prouver que vous êtes bien les fils disparus. Madeline vous à raconter l'histoire d'Arthur et Francis n'est ce pas?

-Oui

- Eh bien voyez-vous, après la mort d'Hitler l'épée avec laquelle Arthur l'avait tué devint à la fois pure et maudite car en faisant le bien elle avait été souillé avait du sang maudit, expliqua Ludwig, étant très puissante, cette arme se mit à attirer les convoitises des méchants et des gentils. Pour éviter qu'elle soit dérobée et utilisée en mal, Arthur la confia à Francis qui l'envoya dans le monde des humains. Elle tomba en la possession d'un roi du même nom qu'Arthur qui s'en servit en bien. Après sa mort, pour que personne ne puisse s'en emparer, Arthur demanda à Francis de placer un sortilège qui empêcherait quiconque d'y toucher sauf ses vrais enfants. Dans notre monde, Cette arme s'appelle Esclarmonde. Dans le monde des humains, elle est connue sous le nom de Marmiamoise et c'est elle que vous devez aller chercher.

- Mais comment allons nous nous rendre dans le monde des humains? Demanda Alfred

- Feliciano va vous ouvrir un portail, vous partez demain »

Ludwig claqua des doigts et des serviteurs entrèrent. Ils servirent à manger et menèrent Alfred et Mathieu à leur chambre en attente du lendemain. Le matin arriva bien trop vite.

« La seule chose à laquelle vous devez faire attention est le temps, dit Feliciano, Quand un an s'écoule dans le monde des humains, il y en a 200 qui sont passés ici et il ne reste que 1200 ans avant la réalisation complète de la malédiction. Vous devez faire vite.

-Comment on fait pour rentrer après?

- Une fée du nom de Merlin à décidé d'aller vivre dans le monde des humains. Il habite dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Quand vous aurez fini, allez le voir, il vous ouvrira le portail du retour

- Merci, dit Mathieu, on fera de notre mieux

- Bonne chance »

Feliciano murmura une formule et avec un éclair, le portail s'ouvrit. Les jumeaux hésitèrent une fraction de secondes avant d'entrer, se tenant par la main. Le portail se referma avec un bruit sec.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: Une petite visite dans le monde des humains<strong>


	9. Le roi aux deux épées

**!Détails du concours au bas de la page!**

**Je vais faire comme tout le monde et mettre le blame d'un update en retard sur mes professeurs et les devoirs...**

**Angleterre: Je ne te crois pas**

**Ok non j'avoue avoir souffert du syndrome de la page blanche mais je suis de retour! C'est ce qui compte non?**

**France: On peut dire ça comme ça.**

**J'ai mis un long hapitre pour vous récompenser**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« Mat?<p>

- Oui?

- Tu sais ce que je viens de réaliser?

- Non quoi?

- On a oublié de demander qui a jeté la malédiction et pourquoi.

- Tiens, c'est vrai ça…. »

Mathieu et Alfred étaient étendus par terre au milieu d'une petite clairière. Ils étaient épuisés. Le voyage dans le portail magique les avait drainés de leurs forces. En arrivant, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de vérifier que l'endroit était sécuritaire avant de s'endormir. À leur réveil, les différences entre les deux mondes leur avait sauté au visage. L'endroit était moins coloré, les plantes et les fleurs moins grandes, moins nombreuses et plus fades, les arbres étaient moins haut et l'air semblait plus… lourd. Les jumeaux se sentaient attirer plus fortement vers le sol et chaque pas était plus dur à faire. Au début perturbés, ils s'étaient vite habitués et trouvaient maintenant que la simplicité de ce monde le rendait joli.

« Il faudra leur demander, ça pourrait nous être utile. »

Après une autre sieste, un bon repas composé de fruits et une baignade dans le ruisseau qui coulait non loin, les deux fées étaient de nouveau sur pieds. Cependant, ils réalisèrent vite qu'ils ne pouvaient pas circuler incognito parmi les humains. Leur constitution de fée faisait que leur peau semblait blanche et prenait des reflets dorés et argentés ce qui attirait beaucoup les regards et les mauvaises intentions. Alfred avait dû assommer et tuer plus d'un inconscient qui avait essayé de les capturer. Ils finirent par décider d'attendre la nuit pour agir.

Une nuit sans lune donc noire comme un four, les accueillit. Mathieu fit apparaître une petite lumière au creux de ses mains pour les éclairer. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred, n'y tenant plus chuchota : « On va où exactement?

-chez quelqu'un qui pourra nous dire qui est le roi aux deux épées

-Le problème est qu'on n'y connait rien à ce monde et on ne sait pas si, comme nous, ils gardent des registres ou même des légendes! »

Ils arrêtèrent de marcher et Mathieu fronça les sourcils, pensif. Il allait répondre quand un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Se retournant, tout ses sens en alerte, il constata avec surprise qu'il ressentait toutes les vibrations de la forêt et la personne ou de la chose qui approchait. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand Alfred lui signala qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. Pour éviter d'être surpris, les deux fées se mirent dos à dos et Mathieu éteignit la lumière de ses paumes. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes et crurent s'être trompés quand soudain, une masse sombre leur sauta dessus. Ils esquivèrent avec un saut de côté et Alfred sortit son épée. Leur assaillant était remonté sur une branche et sauta à nouveau. Cette fois, il tomba sur Mathieu qui lui envoya une décharge, l'étourdissant pour un moment. Sans perdre de temps, Alfred le cloua au sol et leva son arme pour frapper quand son geste fut arrêter par un cri : « PAS TUER! PAS TUER! Je n'ai rien fait! S'il vous plaît, ne faite pas de mal à Kiku!

-Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués si tu ne nous voulais pas de mal? Demanda Mathieu tout en retenant le bras de son frère.

-Je croyais que vous étiez des méchants qui voulaient me voler mes biens! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez des fées!

-Les méchants qui…. Attends une minute! Comment sais- tu que nous sommes des fées? S'exclama Alfred

- Vous avez la foudre dans les mains et votre peau brille. D'après toutes mes lectures, ce sont des caractéristiques de fées.

-Tu es donc un savant?

- Je me considère assez instruit oui.

-Pourrais-tu nous dire ce que tu sais sur le roi aux deux épées?

Alfred se releva et aida Kiku à faire de même.

- Vous voulez dire le roi Arthur de camelot?

-Eh bien à vrai dire on ne sait pas trop…. La seule chose qu'on sait est que c'est un roi humain possesseur de deux épées dont une portant le nom d'Esclar… de Marmiamoise.

-C'est définitivement le roi Arthur j'ai tout un livre avec ses légendes chez moi si vous voulez bien m'accompagnez je vous le montrerais avec plaisir.

- Ça nous aiderait beaucoup

-Dans ce cas allons-y

-Wou-Hou! C'est parti! Le héro et son super assistant sont en route pour sauver le monde! » Cria Alfred. Il reçu un regard perplexe de Kiku et un regard ennuyé de Mathieu mais ne s'en soucia pas. Le trio se mit en route vers la maison de l'humain.

* * *

><p>« Majesté, nous avons reçu de bien mauvaises nouvelles<p>

-Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Ludwig

-3 des 4 meilleurs mage du monde des fées ont été tués.

-… Lesquels?

- Edwin, Carwin et le dernier mage du royaume des glaces. Seul Darjlin à survécu.

- Merci, vous pouvez vous retirez »

Le garde quitta la pièce après s'être incliné. Ludwig lâcha un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Décidément, rien n'allait plus. Arthur n'avait vraiment pas de chance en ce moment. Il avait perdu ses deux fils, ses deux frères, allait peut être perdre son amant et son royaume….. Tout ca à cause d'une sorcière qu'il avait eu le courage de poursuivre. Natalia était puissante, ça tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait le pouvoir de faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

« Ça ne va pas Doitsu? Demanda Feliciano. Ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer, Ludwig sursauta

-J'ai bien peur que non, Natalia gagne du terrain, répondit-il

-Que c'est-il passé?

- Darjlin est le seul mage survivant d'un attentat visant les quatre mages les plus puissants. »

Le visage sérieux de Feliciano inquiéta Ludwig qui n'était pas habitué de voir son amant comme ça. D'habitude, celui-ci était très jovial et courait dans tous les sens. Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Majesté! Nous avons trouvé cette fée à moitié morte sur la frontière entre le royaume magique et le nôtre! Il dit avoir des nouvelles! »

Ludwig se pencha sur le blessé et écarquilla les yeux, derrière lui, Feliciano étouffa un cri. Devant eux était étendu Alister, couvert de blessure profonde qui laissait couler le sang doré de la fée sur le point de perdre conscience.

« Natalia…. Château…..Arthur… Francis….. Grand danger…prisonniers… be…soin…. Aide »

Il s'évanouît.

* * *

><p>Mathieu, Alfred et Kiku arrivèrent en vue d'une petite cabane de bois avec comme seul décoration un potager. L'intérieur de la cabane n'avait que deux pièces. La première avait un lit et un petit coin cuisine tandis que la deuxième n'avait que des étagères qui croulaient sous le poids des bouquins qu'elles contenaient. Kiku se dirigea vers un livre en particulier, le prit dans ses mains, le feuilleta quelques minutes avant de le tendre à Mathieu avec un sourire sur les lèvres.<p>

« Voilà c'est ici

-_Le roi Arthur était surnommé le roi aux deux épées car contrairement aux autres chevaliers il avait deux armes, Excalibur et Marmiamoise. Mort tué au combat, sa dépouille git à Stonehenge. La légende raconte que quand l'héritier jouera une mélodie avec la Harpe de Morgane, la sœur du roi, un secret longtemps caché sera dévoilé._

-Personne ne sait qui est « l'héritier » dont parle la légende car Arthur n'avait hélas pas de fils. De nombreux chevaliers ont essayé mais aucun n'a ré bon je vais vous laisser réfléchir et je vais aller préparer le repas. »

Kiku se retira poliment, laissant les jumeaux dans leurs pensées.

« Si on se fit à ce qu'a dit Ludwig, les héritiers c'est nous mais seulement si le Arthur de notre monde est bien notre père. Raisonna Mathieu

- Il faudra trouver la harpe de Morgane pour vérifier ça et aussi savoir où est Stonehenge

-Kiku à peut être une carte de ce monde et regarde là, dit Mathieu en pointant un passage du livre, ça dit que Morgane habite un château en petite Bretagne.

-Il nous faut vraiment une carte….. Je vais aller lui demander

-Attends Alfred! »

Trop tard. Alfred était en pleine discussion avec Kiku qui avait commis l'imprudence de demander pourquoi des fées s'intéressaient autant au monde des humains qui était pourtant moins avancé que celui des fées. Quand l'aube arriva, il connaissait toute l'histoire. Pour faire taire Alfred et pour aider les fées qu'il considérait comme passionnantes, Kiku leur donna une carte et leur offrit aussi l'hospitalité pour le jour. Alfred et Mathieu s'endormirent très vite, épuisés de leur voyage.

* * *

><p>« Raaaaahh! Voilà deux heures qu'on cherche et on n'a pas trouvé le moindre bateau! Comment sommes-nous censé traverser ce bras de mer si on n'a pas d'embarcation!<p>

- Calme-toi Al on va finir par trouver

-Mais je suis fatigué de chercher! Tu ne peux pas faire un de tes tours de passe-passe et nous faire traverser?

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

-Ben chais pas tu ne pourrais pas nous téléporter ou ouvrir les eaux en deux? »

Mathieu s'arrêta net et se mit à Réfléchir. Lui aussi était fatigué de chercher et circuler de nuit ne facilitait pas la tâche. N'ayant pas d'argent valable dans ce monde, les seuls marins qu'ils avaient rencontrés n'avaient pas voulu les prendre dans leurs embarcations. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Kiku leur chance était partie. Ils s'étaient perdus plusieurs fois et s'étaient fait voler leurs réserves de nourriture. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils tournaient en ronds même avec la carte. Alfred n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et Mathieu commençait à perdre patience. L'idée d'Alfred lui plaisait beaucoup car c'était un moyen rapide de traverser et en plus il pourrait voir où en était ses pouvoirs.

« Viens, allons quelque part où personne ne nous verra. »

Les deux fées trouvèrent un endroit à l'abri des regards et Mathieu entra dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Prenant une grande inspiration, il suivi les étapes que Yao lui avait appris. Ralentir sa respiration, prendre le temps de bien ressentir les vibrations des éléments et mettre son esprit en harmonie avec celui qu'on voulait contrôler. Mathieu arriva à créer un petit passage mais perdit sa concentration et l'eau retomba. Content qu'Alfred ne dise rien, il arriva à reprendre son état de méditation et resta très concentré. D'énorme quantité d'eau se soulevèrent pour créer un passage, forçant Mathieu à utilisé toute sa volonté pour le maintenir. Comprenant que son frère ne pourrait pas avancer en même temps qu'il gardait le passage ouvert, Alfred le prit dans ses bras et couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à l'autre rive. Il venait à peine de mettre un pied sur la terre ferme que Mathieu perdit connaissance et le passage se referma.

* * *

><p>L'aube se levait à l'horizon et Mathieu ne se réveillait toujours pas. Alfred commençait à s'inquiéter quand, tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Se mettant en position de combat, il demanda :<p>

« Qui va là? À sa grande surprise une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs, une peau blanche et des yeux sombres s'approcha et leur sourit.

-Bonjour, je passais par là et j'ai vu que vous sembliez avoir besoin d'aide. Je suis la maitresse du château que vous voyez là bas. Je m'appelle Morgane. »

* * *

><p>Mathieu avait été placé dans une des chambres pour invités. Morgane lui avait donné une mixture qui lui donnerait de l'énergie. À présent, Alfred était dans la salle à manger avec l'humaine qui lui préparait à manger.<p>

« Alors comme ça vous êtes une sorcière?

-Je préfère qu'on dise magicienne

-Auriez- vous une harpe par hasard?

-En effet

- Pourrais-je-la voire?

-Hum… peut-être plus tard. D'abord il faut vous reposer. Tenez buvez ceci ça vous fera du bien »

Elle lui tendit la même mixture qu'elle avait donnée à Mathieu et il la but d'un trait. Une drôle d'hébétude s'empara de lui sa vision devint floue. La voix de Morgane, ses gestes, ses courbes, tout chez elle lui semblait plus sensuel, plus…. Attrayant. Il entendit à peine le rire de celle-ci avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

><p>Dans sa cage de verre, Francis ressentit un violent serrement au cœur. Il retint juste à temps son gémissement de douleur, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de Natalia. Il ignorait ce qui venait de ce passé, mais quelque chose venait d'empirer.<p>

Le cachot était noir, humide et froid. Arthur sentait en lien invisible l'empêcher de faire quoi que soit. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir la silhouette d'Antonio et Marco mais aucune trace de son époux. Un serrement au cœur le surprit et il serra les dents. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCOURS:<strong>

**Qui peux deviner qui est le traitre?**

**Mettez vos réponses dans vos reviews. Les trois premières personnes qui auront les bonnes réponses auront droit à des prix. je leur enverrai des messages dans leur inbox personnel pour leur dire qu'elles ont gagner.**

**Canada: Troisième place: Un one shot avec du FrUk, du PruCan ou du RusAm au choix**

**Angleterre: deuxième place: un one shot ou un dessin avec FrUk, PruCan, RusAm au choix**

**France: Première place: Un one shot et un dessin (si vous voulez) avec FrUk, PruCan, RusAm au choix**

**Allez ici: http:/ angelenchantress. deviantart. com/ pour voir mes dessins (enlever les espaces). J'ai mis deux illustratons en lien avec l'histoire pour le moment**

**Bonne Chance!**


	10. Ombre du passé

**France: Ouiiiii un nouveau chapitre!**

**Angleterre: Quand est ce que tu vas nous faire agir! je suis fatigués d'être enfermer dans un château!**

**USA: TON château**

**Canada: Al nous on est pas dans une meilleure position qu'eux pour le moment**

**USA: Right... mais je suis sûr qu'on va vite sortir de là!**

**un petite partie du mystère va être résolue dans ce chapitre alors tout le monde accrochez-vous bien!**

* * *

><p>L'homme couché dans un lit double, laissait le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. Dehors, le soleil brillait, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, des animaux buvaient dans le ruisseau qui passait non loin mais il ne s'en souciait pas non plus. Tout ce qui lui importait s'était de savoir quand sa maitresse reviendrait. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps, écouter ses mots doux, la regarder jouer à la harpe… toutes ses petites choses qu'il faisait depuis… il ne savait plus. Ce qu'il faisait là il ne savait pas non plus. La belle dame l'appelait Lancelot, un nom qui sonnait mal dans ses oreilles mais puisqu'elle l'appelait ainsi c'est que ça devait être son vrai nom… Non? Ses pensées confuses et sans aucun sens furent interrompues par l'arrivée de sa compagne qui tenait dans ses mains une coupe remplie d'un liquide sucrée. Ah! Sa boisson habituelle. Il but docilement puis se recoucha. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait. Morgane sourit. L'homme se mit à rêver.<p>

_Il marchait dans une forêt qui lui semblait familière mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout à coup, un être avec de long cheveux noirs et un visage serein apparu devant lui. Sa peau brillait comme le cristal et il semblait léger comme l'air._

_« Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Tu ne me reconnais pas?_

_-Désolé mais non_

_-Je vous ai élevé toi et ton frère_

_-j'ai un frère?_

_-Le sortilège de Morgane est décidément très efficace_

_-Quel sortilège? Un sourire fut sa seule réponse_

_- j'ai deux personnes à te faire rencontre, peut-être qu'elles t'aideront à retrouver la mémoire_

_-Mais qu'est ce que-_

_-Le temps presse à présent, c'est ta dernière chance Alfred sois attentif »_

_Dans un souffle de vent, la personne disparue. Alfred? C'est quoi ça? L'homme n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que le paysage se mit à changer. Il se retrouva dans un espace tout blanc. Devant lui se tenait un autre homme qui avait de grands yeux vert, des cheveux blonds un peu décoiffé et de très gros sourcils. « Bonjour Alfred_

_-On se connait? _

_-Toi non mais moi je te connais très bien_

_-Hein?_

_-Tu as bien grandi, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu t'aider pendant ta croissance. Mathieu et toi vous nous manquez beaucoup._

_-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez_

_-Tu n'étais pas en quête de quelque chose par hasard?_

_-Je… non…. Je ne sais pas_

_- c'est bien ce que je pensais, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, essaye de reprendre tes souvenirs Alfred, tout un monde dépend de toi_

_-Attendez! »_

_Trop tard, il avait disparu. Sans savoir pourquoi celui qui venait de se faire appeler Alfred ressentait un grand vide dans son cœur._

_« La madame m'appelle Lancelot alors ça doit être mon nom, pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle Alfred?_

_-Morgane n'a aucun pouvoir sur qui tu es vraiment elle ne peut pas te donner un nouveau nom puisqu'elle n'a aucun lien, spirituel ou physique, avec toi. »_

_Alfred (du moins il croyait que c'était son nom) se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à face avec un autre homme avec des cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules et des yeux aussi bleus, sinon plus, que les siens. Il semblait épuisé._

_« Ne laisse pas cette sorcière te contrôler, écoute ton cœur et sors du gouffre. Nous sommes plusieurs à dépendre de toi._

_-Que dois-je faire?_

_-Morgane cache plusieurs secrets qui te seront utiles pour vaincre Natalia, à toi de les trouver. Natalia ne sera pas à la hauteur pour arrêter si vous arrivez à rentrer » Le rêve commençait peu à peu à s'estomper et Alfred avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre ce qu'on lui disait_

_« Quels secrets? Et qui est Natalia? Attendez!_

_-N'oublie pas la harpe mon cœur…. »_

Alfred se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa d'un coup et essaya de ralentir sa respiration tandis que tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Yao, Le royaume magique, la malédiction, Morgane, la harpe, ses parents! Alors comme ça c'est une certaine Natalia qui était responsable de tout ça?

Morgane, sale sorcière, j'aurai dû me méfier de ton attitude un peu trop douce, pensa Alfred. Qui sait combien de temps il était resté sous son charme? Et Mathieu? Il devait le retrouver! Mais comment faire pour que Morganeparle? Alfred entendit des pas dans le couloir et frappé d'une idée, il retourna se coucher dans le lit. Faisant comme s'il était encore sous le sortilège, il attendit.

* * *

><p>Natalia faisait les cent pas dans sa tour tourmenté par un doute dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Elle était sûre d'avoir vu ces satanés princes en vie lors de son escale dans la forêt perdue, pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux nulle part. S'ils étaient bien vivants, ils risquaient de tout gâcher! Elle avait pris ses précautions en plaçant une armée d'âmes damnées autour du château et avaient envoyé ses plus redoutables traqueurs à leur recherche, mais malgré tout, elle restait soucieuse. Elle regarda Ivan qui dormait dans leur lit et eut un sourire satisfait. Si ces deux là arrivaient à venir jusqu'ici, Ivan les enverra bien vite dans le royaume des morts. La fée déchue était déterminée à le couronner Ior du monde qu'elle était en train de créer et avait bien l'intention d'en être l'Enier. Elle tourna son regard vers Francis et son sourire s'étira. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle? Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps! L'Enier perdait de plus en plus de forces quand à l'Ior… Oh comme ce sera amusant de le voir dépérir de l'intérieur! Le voir se plonger dans un profond désespoir et se faire envahir par un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle ricana rien qu'à y penser. Bientôt, son rêve le plus fou deviendra réalité! Natalia se coucha auprès de son compagnon et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Elle allait y arriver quand elle se releva vivement. Non! Bien des êtres à l'âme aussi noire que la sienne s'étaient laissé prendre en sous-estimant l'adversaire. Elle ne laissera pas cela lui arriver à elle! La fée déchue sortit sur le balcon et leva les bras aux cieux et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rouge. «Forces de la terre, du ciel, de l'air, du feu et des enfers, écoutez ma demande! Que s'élève le démon des cauchemars et de la chasse et qu'il s'acquitte de la mission que je vais lui confier! » Un coup de foudre frappa la terre devant Natalia et une énorme faille s'ouvrit. Sortit alors un démon gigantesque avec des ailes de chauve souris, un corp de serpent et une tête d'oiseau. Natalia lui envoya une image mentale d'Alfred et Mathieu et ordonna d'une voix ferme : « Trouve les, tue les et ramène moi leur corps! Ne reviens pas avant d'avoir accomplie ta mission! » Le monstre lâcha un cri à en réveiller les morts en signe d'assentiment et pris son envol. Natalia le regarda disparaitre, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres.<p>

* * *

><p>« Bonjour mon Lancelot. Bien dormit? » Morgane s'approcha du lit où dormait son prisonnier, certaine qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de son charme. Elle se pencha pour lui caresser la joue quand soudain, son bras fut attrapé par une poigne de fer et elle fut renverser sur le lit. Elle se retrouva clouer au matelas avec Alfred à cheval sur son ventre. Celui-ci la regardait avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Il était vraiment fâché. « Lancelot, chéri, que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Morgane essayant de prendre un air tendre<p>

-Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas sorcière! Maintenant dis moi où est mon frère et pourquoi tu nous as retenu ici!

-Retenu? Mais vous êtes resté de votre plein gré!

-Cesse tes mensonges ou je te tords le cou!

-Que de menaces! Mais tu ne peux rien faire, je suis magicienne et toi tu n'es qu'une fée qui n'a même pas reçu une éducation digne de ce nom! Alfred eut un sourire

- Moi? Une mauvaise éducation? Tu ne t'es pas regarder! Je ne suis peut être pas très instruit mais je suis attentif à ce qui se passe autour de moi! J'ai remarqué lors de mon arrivé ici que tu portes une grande importance au pendentif que tu portes au cou! Je me demande… ce serai dommage qu'un tel bijou ne se brise non? » Morgane arriva à garder un visage neutre mais Alfred vit l'affolement dans ses yeux. Son sourire s'agrandit et il prit le médaillon que Morgane avait au cou avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la fenêtre. C'était un très beau bijou. Deux serpent d'émeraude s'entremêlait et avait des yeux fait de rubis. À la tête des serpents une couronne de ronce fait avec une pierre grise-blanche brillait. Le médaillon représentait bien Morgane : Belle mais diabolique, une redoutable combinaison. Alfred pris un poignard qui se trouvait sur l'unique commode de la chambre et fit mine de voir quel moyen serait le plus efficace pour briser le bijou. « Je pourrai te le rendre si tu me donnais ce que je suis venu chercher, dit Alfred

-Ce bijou n'a aucune importance! Répliqua Morgane d'une voix légèrement tremblante

-Je peux le briser sans problème alors? Alfred leva le poignard pour frapper mais Morgane l'arrêta

-Attend! Je vais faire tout ce que tu veux mais tu dois promettre de me rendre mon collier après!

-C'est un marché. Commence par me dire pourquoi tu nous as gardés prisonnier

-Vous êtes les enfants de la prophétie, ma sœur aurait été contente de savoir que je vous aie en ma possession. Je ne faisais que m'amuser un peu avant de vous amener à elle.

-Qui est ta sœur? Morgane garda le silence alors Alfred fit à nouveau mine de vouloir détruire le médaillon. Morgane retrouva immédiatement la parole

- Elle s'appelle Natalia! C'est une fée comme vous!

-Natalia! Votre famille n'existe que pour nous empoisonner la vie ou quoi? Alfred remarqua alors que dehors les feuilles étaient de plusieurs couleurs et qu'elles tombaient des arbres. L'automne… ils étaient arrivé au printemps pourtant non?

-Combien de temps nous as-tu gardé ici?

-…

-Répond!

-…5 ans »

Alfred devient livide. 5 ans… Feliciano avait dit qu'un an dans le monde des humains équivalait à 200 ans chez eux. Il calcula rapidement que 5 ans voulaient dire 1000 ans… Il ne restait que 1200 ans à leur départ alors maintenant il ne leur restait que…

« 200 ans, murmura-t-il, conduit moi à mon frère et en vitesse! Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre! »

* * *

><p>Votre bonheur sera détruis ainsi que tout le royaume magique<p>

Avec vos enfants tant désirer viendra le plus terrible des malheurs :

Le royaume sera plongé dans un hiver sans fin.

L'Enier, tes forces te quitteront peu à peu et dans 3000 ans jour pour jour tu mourras

La seule chose qui aurait put te sauver sera ce que tu n'auras plus,

Tu périras dans le regret et la culpabilité

Ior, tu seras trahi par quelqu'un qui avait toute ta confiance

Tu regarderas la personne qui t'est le plus cher quitter ce monde et te laisser seul

**Temps restant : 200 ans**

* * *

><p>Morgane mena Alfred dans une autre chambre à l'autre bout du château et trouva Mathieu attaché sur le lit. Son frère n'avait pas été envouté grâce à sa formation de mage mais Morgane avait tout de même réussie à le mettre hors service. Alfred lui expliqua la situation rapidement tout en trainant son frère vers la sortie. Il allait remettre à Morgane son médaillon tel que promis quand des paroles de son rêve lui revinrent <em>N'oublie pas la harpe mon ange. <em>« Ta harpe, dit-il

-Comment?

-Ne fait pas l'ignorante et va me chercher ta harpe

-Je n'en ai pas

-Menteuse, tu m'en jouais quand j'étais envouté. »

Morgane finit par aller chercher sa harpe avec un air dépité. Pendant un moment elle avait cru qu'ils avaient oublié. Elle leur donnât l'instrument et les jumeaux quittèrent en vitesse. Alfred jeta le médaillon par-dessus son épaule et celui-ci tomba dans les douves autour du château sous le regard choqué de Morgane.

* * *

><p>Les deux frères marchèrent toute la nuit et tout le jour jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue d'une sorte de couronne de menhirs. Stonehenge… Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Les deux frères s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre du cercle avec un peu d'hésitation. Ils allaient enfin savoir. Ils avaient hâte mais peur à la fois, et si toutes leurs recherches avaient été inutiles? Non. Il ne fallait pas penser comme ça : « Bon, nous y voilà, dit Alfred<p>

-Oui

-Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps

-en effet

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire déjà?

-Jouer une mélodie et comme tu ne sais pas jouer, j'imagine que c'est moi qui vais le faire, répondit un peu moqueusement Mathieu

-Eh bien vas-y. » répliqua Alfred sur le même ton

Mathieu sourit et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au centre du cercle. Il prit la harpe qu'il avait en main et se mit à jouer une mélodie que Yao lui avait apprit quand il était petit. Les notes s'élevèrent, timides au début, puis avec entrain. La mélodie pris de l'ampleur jusqu'á ce que le cercle se mette à répondre. De mystérieux symboles apparurent sur les menhirs et un pentacle blanc se dessina sur le sol. Le paysage s'effaça pour laisser place à un jardin remplie de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Quand Mathieu arrêta de jouer, il n'y avait que ce jardin à perte de vue. Devant eux, se trouvait un autel avec une arme magnifique plantée dedans : Marmiamoise ou plutôt esclarmonde, semblait les attendre. Le pommeau était doré avec un gros rubis sur le bout, les côtés étaient légèrement inclinés. La lame avait des reflets bleus et dorés et semblait très tranchante. Sur l'autel était gravée une inscription : _Seul l'héritier direct pourra retirer cette épée et la brandir._

Les jumeaux fixèrent l'autel sans oser s'en approcher. Finalement,Alfred s'avança en premier et essaya. Il y mit toutes ses forces mais l'arme ne bougea pas. Mathieu essaya à son tour sans plus de succès. « Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Francis et Arthur ne sont pas nos parents, murmura Mathieu, Les deux fées soupirèrent. Tout ce chemin et ce temps perdu pour rien…

-Et puis non! S'exclama Alfred, je n'ai pas fait ce chemin pour me faire dire par une stupide épée que je n'étais pas le fils de ceux que je considère déjà comme… comme mes parents. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas!

-L'inscription dit que l'héritier y arrivera. Héritier… c'est au singulier, mais nous somme deux…. Mais oui c'est ça! Alfred nous sommes jumeaux n'est ce pas?

-Euh… oui.

-On dit que les jumeaux partagent une même âme…

-…Alors si on prend l'épée en même temps, le tour est joué! »

Excités par leur nouvelle découverte les deux frères s'empressèrent de prendre le pommeau et tirèrent. L'épée sortit sans difficulté et s'illumina d'une lumière aveuglante. Mathieu et Alfred fermèrent les yeux et sentirent esclarmonde leur échappé des mains. Quand ils purent enfin ouvrir les yeux il n'y avait pas une mais deux épées identiques qui flottaient devant leurs yeux ébahis.

Chacun pris une épée et les admirèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'un chant interrompit leurs pensées.

_Deux fils tant espérer_

_Causeront du désespoir_

_Perdus dans une forêt_

_Leur éducation ils feront_

_Jusqu'á ce que leur destin les rattrapent_

_Loin ils partiront_

_Pour en apprendre davantage_

_Avant de revenir_

_Près de ceux que leurs cœurs ont toujours aimés_

_Une sorcière sur leur chemin _

_Tentera de leur barrer la route_

_Avec une âme morte_

_Un démon _

_Et un sentiment _

_Pourtant sur une tour_

_Ils rendront à une personne son souffle de vie_

_ offrant ainsi à une autre sa raison de vivre_

_Quand le soleil reviendra d'un coup d'épée ils vaincront_

_Avant que le mal ne soit enfermé_

_Dans la prison de ses crimes_

_Sera alors dévoiler le secret_

_De la meilleure cachette_

Le chant pris fin et tout commença à disparaitre. Soudainement très fatigués Mathieu et Alfred se couchèrent par terre et tandis que leurs yeux fatigués se fermaient pour donner du repos à leurs esprits confus, ils surent qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Ils ignoraient que ce n'était que le début d'un énorme dédale

* * *

><p><strong>Canada: On dors beaucoup je trouve<strong>

**Pas faux. Mais bon vous n'en aurait plus le loisir très bientôt alors profitez en!**

**USA: Je crois que j'ai assez dormi pour les 10 prochains siècles**

**Angleterre: Git**

**France: D'après moi tu seras en train de ronfler quand cette histoire sera fini**

**France à raison je ne vais pas te ménager! N'oubliez pas qu'il y a encore le concours et à la prochaine!**


	11. le combat commence

**USA: On est de retour chez nous!**

**Canada: T'es au courant qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de nous épargner?**

**USA: M'en fiche, moi je vais sauver le monde!**

**Canada: ...**

* * *

><p>Mathieu ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut un vieillard avec une longue barbe blanche. Il se redressa vivement près à se défendre mais le vieil homme leva les mains en signe de paix. « Réveille ton frère, petit, il faut se dépêcher. » Il commença à s'éloigner sans attendre de réponse. Mathieu secoua Alfred qui continua à dormir. Découragé, il lui envoya une petite décharge qui le mit sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour dire « magie. » Ignorant l'air outré de son frère, Mathieu se mit en route à la suite du vieillard, Alfred le talonnant de près. Les jumeaux arrivèrent dans une clairière. Ils furent surpris de voir que le vieil homme se tenait debout près d'un portail très semblable à celui que Feliciano avait ouvert pour qu'ils puissent atteindre le monde des humains. « Vite, entrez là dedans! Ça vous mènera à Lilet une petite ville à 1 journée de marche du royaume magique. Ludwig y sera, il vous expliquera tout.<p>

-Minute vieillard! S'exclama Alfred, qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu es bien de notre côté? Tu pourrais être un allié de Morgane!

-Jeune homme si Morgane a une personne à craindre dans tout les mondes qui existent, c'est bien moi. Quand à vous vous pouvez me faire confiance car je suis la fée que Feliciano vous à dit de rejoindre pour rentrer. Je m'appelle Merlin. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, Merlin montra son tatou. Mathieu, grâce au maigre savoir que Roderich lui avait transmis, put confirmer qu'il disait la vérité. « Comment avez-vous su qu'on était près à rentrer?

-Quand votre père, Francis, a installé le sortilège, il a aussi crée un lien qui me relie à Stonehenge pour que je sache ce qui s'y passe. Je l'ai tout de suite su quand vous avez réussi à retirer Esclarmonde de son socle.

-Pratique

-En effet mais l'heure n'est pas aux discutions. Beaucoup de choses ont changées dans le monde des fées et il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Ludwig vous en dira plus.

-Merci Merlin »

Merlin sourit et s'écarta pour laisser passer les jumeaux. Comme pour l'aller, ceux-ci se prirent la main et, avec les deux Esclarmonde solidement fixées à leurs ceintures, ils rentrèrent en même temps dans le portail. « Oh! Et Alfred! Cria Merlin, la prochaine fois que tu tiens un médaillon de sorcière dans les mains, n'hésite pas à le détruire! Ces petits bijoux sont les calices de leurs pouvoirs! »

Alfred voulu se retourner pour poser des questions, mais il était trop tard. Le portail se referma et les deux frères furent engloutis dans son tourbillon.

* * *

><p>Il avait mal partout. Ses muscles étaient de la compote et les vibrations qui l'entouraient résonnaient dans sa tête sans aucun sens. Il basculait dans entre la réalité et cette espèce d'état second qui l'isolait de tout. Il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur un battement régulier auquel il s'accrochait désespérément pour ne pas sombrer complètement. Francis était encore enfermé dans la boule de cristal qui était sa prison et ne se rappelait pas combien de temps ça faisait qu'il était là. Il se retourna sur le dos avec beaucoup de difficulté et repris son souffle. Pour alléger sa douleur, il se concentra sur le battement qu'il ressentait au fond de son âme. <em>Arthur<em>. Lui au moins était vivant, mais pour combien de temps? Il entendit à peine le claquement de la porte qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait, mais sentit bien sa prison se désintégrer et son dos frapper le sol avec violence. Le choc l'étourdit encore plus et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Quelqu'un le souleva et le jeta sur ses épaules. Francis reconnu le long manteau beige d'Ivan même avec sa vision brouillée et ses sens rebondissaient brutalement sur l'âme démoniaque de Natalia. Sentant sa satisfaction à le voir souffrir, il s'efforça de retenir ses grimaces et arriva même à contrôler les émotions de la damnée pendant quelques secondes. Il s'arrangea pour qu'elle se sente coupable et très inconfortable. Natalia lâcha un grognement de déplaisir et Francis reçu un coup sur la tête pour ça, mais la satisfaction qu'il avait ressentit pendant un court instant était suffisante pour ne pas le sentir.

L'Enier eut vaguement conscience qu'on le transportait vers le sommet de la tour et fut frapper par une bourrasque de vent quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit. Ivan le déposa par terre au centre d'un pentacle de toute évidence diabolique. L'inconfort gagna tout de suite Francis qui devina bien vite que Natalia avait dessiné son pentacle avec le sang de quelques nouveau-nés de son peuple. Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser et commença plutôt à se demander à quoi ça allait servir…. Natalia s'approcha de lui et lui sourit avec une fausse tendresse. « Devine ce que j'ai trouvé dans les grimoires de ton époux? Un joli petit sortilège qui permet de manipuler le temps… Génial non? Déjà qu'il n'en reste pas beaucoup… Dommage, il n'y aura pas de héros cette fois ci, mais rassure toi! Tu vas souffrir encore un peu la seule chose que je peux faire c'est transformer les 200 ans qu'il reste en jours… Bah! Ça sera suffisant. Maintenant accroches-toi mon cœur ça va peut-être faire mal un peu. »

La sorcière sortit du pentacle et se plaça derrière la tête de Francis. Ivan était allé se poster à l'entrer de la tour et semblait indifférent à ce qui allait se passer. Les incantations débutèrent d'abord simples et calmes, mais elles devinrent de plus en plus fortes et compliquées. Le pentacle se mit à briller, de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur et quand la lumière atteignit La fée couchée au centre, l'horreur commença. Ce que Natalia qualifiait de petite douleur était en fait les pires qu'on puisse imaginer. Ça commence avec l'impression de bruler, puis on a l'impression qu'une main glacée c'est refermée sur son cœur. Vient ensuite une onde de choc qui part de la tête et qui traverse tout le corps jusqu'aux pieds, des spasmes, des tremblements et une sensation d'étouffer… Francis fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas faire plaisirs à cet être damné et pour rester brave tout en espérant qu'Arthur n'avait rien sentit, qu'il ignorait tout… Sa dernière pensée fut le regret de ne pas avoir put élever ses enfants, puis il s'évanouit. Le noir et le calme… Enfin.

Malheureusement pour Francis, Arthur avait sentit sa douleur. Il n'avait pas souffert comme lui mais avait sentit qu'il souffrait. Pour lui, c'était pire. La personne qu'il aimait se faisait torturée et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. Le Siacnarf se mit à arpenter sa prison de long en large tout en essayant d'envoyer du réconfort pour Francis. Quand celui-ci s'évanouit, Arthur hurla de rage et se mit à frapper les murs de toutes ses forces sous les regards inquiets d'Antonio et Marco qui se sentaient encore plus impuissant que leur souverain et coupable aussi de ne pas avoir pu faire leur travail correctement. Ils avaient essayé de sortir en creusant un tunnel et avec leur magie, mais en vain. Une barrière magique les empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils restèrent tous les trois réveillés jusqu'à ce que leurs paupières soient trop lourdes à supporter. Leurs rêves furent peuplés de fantômes.

* * *

><p>Le deuxième voyage s'effectua beaucoup plus facilement que le premier. Alfred et Mathieu arrivèrent le matin et eurent l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait d'être enlever de leurs épaules, l'air étant beaucoup moins lourd dans leur monde que dans celui des humains. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Ludwig et Feliciano qui, grâce aux pouvoirs psychiques de l'Enier du royaume guerrier, avaient sentit leur arrivée. Gilbert les accompagnaient ainsi que deux chevaux supplémentaires. «Dépêchez vous! On part tout de suite pour le royaume magique! Leur cria Gilbert<p>

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Mathieu

-Beaucoup de choses ont changé pendant votre absence, c'est pire que ce qu'on croyait, répondit Ludwig

-Ve, Grand frère Francis et Arthur sont en grand danger! Rajouta Feliciano

-On vous donnera des détails en route! Venez, vite! »

Mathieu et Alfred montèrent sur leurs chevaux et le petit groupe se mit en route. Gilbert était en tête, suivi des jumeaux qui chevauchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, puis de Feliciano qui était scotché à Ludwig et ne semblait pas très rassuré. « Bon, alors, que s'est-il passé? Demanda Alfred

-Quelques jours après votre départ, de très mauvaises nouvelles nous sont parvenus de partout dans le monde. Tout d'abord, Darjlin semble être le dernier mage royal encore en vie et encore, ce n'est pas sûr : on n'a aucune idée d'où il est en ce moment. En plus de ça Natalia à réussi à s'emparer du royaume magique. Arthur et Francis sont prisonniers, Antonio, la fée qui était en charge de la gestion du château, et Marco, le capitaine de la garde, n'ont pas montré signe de vie.

-tsss si ce n'était que ça, railla Gilbert, ça passerait encore. Natalia a envouté toute la population qui ressemble à une armée de zombie. Sans oublier qu'Arthur n'a plus de frères maintenant…

-Hein? Comment ça?

- Les deux premiers ont été tués car ils étaient des mages royaux quand au dernier… il est venu nous avertir de la prise du royaume et a succombé à ses blessures… Soupira Feliciano

-Mais c'est horrible! S'écria Mathieu

-Ja, Natalia n'y va pas de main morte, approuva Ludwig

-Y-a-t- il autre chose?

-Rien de précis… il semble y avoir des activités diaboliques en cours dans le royaume magique mais personne n'est revenu pour en parler. Mais là n'est pas la question, avez-vous réussi à récupérer Esclarmonde? »

C'est avec fierté que les jumeaux montrèrent leurs armes et racontèrent leur aventure dans le royaume des humains. Leurs compagnons écoutèrent avec attention et ne retinrent pas leur émerveillement quand Alfred raconta comment Mathieu avec ouvert les eaux. « On voit bien que vous êtes leurs fils » remarqua Feliciano avec un grand sourire. Les conversations allèrent bon train jusqu'à ce qu'un épais brouillard les fassent stopper. « On dirait bien qu'on approche de notre destination… je propose qu'on s'arrête là pour la nuit » dit Gilbert.

La petite troupe mit pied à terre et se dépêchèrent de monter un petit camp de fortune. « Mathieu et Alfred, allez chercher du bois. » Demanda Ludwig. Les deux frères se levèrent pour obéir et Gilbert sauta sur ses pieds pour les suivre. « Gilbert, j'ai dit Alfred et Mathieu

-Mais…

-Mathieu peut se déplacer avec ses sens, pas toi, il ne se perdra pas, toi oui, Alfred est son jumeau et ils sont liés par l'esprit alors revient ici tout de suite. »

L'albinos retourna vers son frère en grognant, s'assit et regarda les deux frères s'éloigner avec un regard déçu. Feliciano et Ludwig remarquèrent tout les deux qu'il garda son regard plus longtemps sur le Neidanac que sur son frère.

* * *

><p>« Je crois qu'on en a assez<p>

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Alfred

- Demi-tour! »

Les jumeaux retournèrent d'un pas rapide vers le campement.

« Est-ce qu'il te plait Gilbert?

-Pourquoi poses-tu cette question?

-Il te regarde bizarrement alors j'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai besoin de lui péter la gueule tout de suite ou si ça peut attendre

-Alfred!

-Ben quoi?

-Gilbert est quelqu'un de très gentil, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais lui faire quoi que ce soit!

-Parce qu'il lorgne mon frère? »

Mathieu allait répondre quand, tout à coup, quelque chose tomba du ciel et le propulsa au loin. Ses sens l'alertèrent immédiatement d'un danger et il se dépêcha de se relever. Quand la poussière retomba, il vit avec horreur un serpent géant tenir Alfred par les pieds, ses ailes de chauve souris grandes ouvertes, prêt à prendre son envol, et sa tête d'oiseaux le fixer avec une lueur de gourmandise dans le regard. Son premier réflexe fut d'avancer ses mains pour envoyer une décharge sur la queue du monstre pour libérer son frère. Alfred tomba et fit une roulade sur lui-même pour ne pas se faire mal, mais malheureusement ne put éviter un petit rocher qui s'enfonça dans sa main. La bête lâcha un cri strident, se propulsa dans les airs et se mit à décrire des cercles au dessus de leurs têtes prête à attaquer à la moindre ouverture. Alfred sortit Esclarmonde de sa main encore valide et garda le monstre à l'œil tandis que son frère posait ses deux mains sur le tronc d'un arbre.

« Qu'est ce que tu faits?

-Il faut le faire descendre alors je nous procure le matériel! »

À ses mots, une corde jaillie du sol. Mathieu la coupa en deux et fit deux lasso avec, il en tendit un à Alfred et fit tournoyer le sien au dessus de sa tête. « Je prends les ailes occupe toi de la queue! »Les deux fées lancèrent leurs lassos en même temps avec force. Celui d'Alfred s'enroula autour de la queue et celle de Mathieu arriva à attacher les ailes ensembles. Le monstre s'écrasa par terre et se mit à se débattre pour essayer de se débarrasser des liens qui le gênaient. N'y arrivant pas, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur puis, sous les yeux ébahis de ses adversaires, fit tomber ses ailes. D'un coup de queue il envoya de nouveau Mathieu contre un arbre et celui-ci entendit un léger craquement quand il entra en collision avec le tronc. Le serpent se mit à ramper autour de lui, bloquant tout échappatoire. Sans hésiter, Alfred sortit à nouveau Esclarmonde, se rua sur le monstre et se mit à frapper de toute ses forces. Agile et rapide, il évitait facilement les coups de bec et de queue du monstre qui devenait de plus en plus enragé. Mathieu lui vint en aide dès qu'il arriva à tenir sur ses pieds et bombarda le monstre de tous les projectiles qu'il arrivait à contrôler avec sa magie. Finalement, Alfred trouva une faiblesse au niveau du cou. Il frappa sans hésiter. L'horrible bête hurla une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler et de disparaitre dans un nuage noir. Le nuage de poussière qui avait masqué le combat retomba pour dévoiler les deux frères essoufflés, légèrement blessés, mais quand même fiers. « Mathieu! Alfred! Ludwig suivit de Gilbert et de Feliciano (qui gardait tout de même une distance sécuritaire) arriva en courant.

-On va bien…

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici? Gilbert vit le bête et écarquilla les yeux, C'est quoi ce truc?

-Un monstre apparemment

-Ça je sais! Mais il vient d'où?

-Il nous est tombé dessus… »

Gilbert s'approcha et toucha le démon du bout de son épée. À peine l'avait-il frôlé que la bête se mit à fondre. Feliciano sursauta et s'accrocha au bras de Ludwig. «Une Incantation… », Murmura-t-il.

Avec la bête, le brouillard disparut. La plus belle et la plus horrible des visions s'offrit alors au petit groupe. Le château du royaume magique apparaissait au loin, une tour plus haute que les autres se démarquant, la neige blanchissant le paysage, lui donnant un air mélancolique et mystérieux. La demeure du couple royal autrefois une des plus belles beautés du monde était maintenant que l'ombre de ce qu'il était autrefois. Autour du château, des êtres translucides se promenaient et se lamentaient. Des damnés… Et ils étaient plus de mille. « Bon ben, Alfred, Mathieu, bienvenue chez vous. »

* * *

><p>« RAHHH! Ils l'ont tué! Saleté de fils de roi! Ils l'ont tué! Ivan, viens avec moi, toi, surveille le! » Natalia quitta d'un pas rageur le sommet de la tour en claquant la porte, Ivan sur ses talons. Une ombre s'approcha de Francis et eut un rictus moqueur. « On fait moins le fier maintenant, n'est ce pas <em>Majesté ?<em> » Francis fit l'énorme effort d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son interlocuteur. « Vous…. Sale… traitre…. »

Il perdit conscience à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>France: Maiiiiiiis! C'est qui?<strong>

**tu verras ça dans quelques chapitres**

**Angleterre: Qu'est ce que je fais encore dans un cachot**

**France: C'est déjà mieux qu'un pentacle...**

**Du calme vous allez bientôt sortir. Si je calcul bien... Dans deux chapitres!**

**À la prochaine!**


	12. Infiltration

**Booooooon Je vous dois une explication. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre pour certaines raisons que, je l'espère, vous allez trouver bonnes.**

** Tout d'abord, j'ai écrit une side story sur l'évolution de la relation d'Arthur et Francis. C'était une demande de Nahja (ici connue sous le nom de Dragonna).**

** Ensuite j'ai fait un gros lavage de mes chapitres précédent. J'ai rajouté des passages, enlevé des fautes, changé un peu le vocabulaire et reformuler des phrases. Ces changements n'ont aucun impact sur le chapitre, ils ont seulement embelli l'histoire. Cependant, si vous relisez tout depuis le début dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir. Aussi, si j'étais vous, je relirais la fin du chapitre précédent car la bataille et la découverte du château est plus palpitante qu'avant!**

**C'est votre dernière chance pour me dire qui est le traître d'après vous**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p>« Bon, voici ce qu'on va faire : Feliciano, bruder et moi on va attirer ces ectoplasmes un peu plus loin pendant qu'Alfred et Mathieu vont se glisser à l'intérieur du château. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous trouvez Francis et Arthur, vous leur dites la prophétie et ensemble vous essayez de trouver une solution. On vous rejoindra dès que possible.<p>

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester en arrière! S'exclame Gilbert

-Parce que c'est ce que j'ai dit! On a besoin de toi et de tes talents de soldats alors arrête de te plaindre et obéi pour une fois! » Répondit Ludwig

L'albinos s'éloigna un peu pour bouder bien que, Ludwig le savait, il était flatté qu'on ait besoin de lui. Avec un soupir, l'Ior du royaume guerrier se leva puis s'étira, le corps endolori à cause de la position accroupie qu'il avait gardée pour un long moment. Feliciano dormait à proximité, n'ayant pas été réveillé quand ils avaient commencé à élaborer un plan pour ne pas qu'il s'affole. Il aurait largement le temps pour faire ça plus tard. Mathieu et Alfred avaient eux aussi sautés sur leurs pieds et semblaient prêts à partir. Alfred avait la main bandée et ne pouvais pas trop la bougée tandis que Mathieu avait improvisé un bandage avec du tissus pour protéger ses côtes abimées, mais les deux frères avait une lueur de détermination dans le regard qui signifiait clairement que ce n'était pas quelques blessures qui allaient les arrêter.

« Il semble y avoir un passage sur le côté Est du château, vous pourrez passer par là.

-Non! Trop dangereux, coupa Gilbert déjà sortit de sa bouderie, c'est un terrain découvert et il y a beaucoup de damnés. Vous devez passer par le coin Sud-est. Le terrain est plus à pic mais il y a moins de gardes. En vous forçant un peu vous arriverez à vous glisser à l'intérieur par les meurtrières. Là vous arriverez dans un long couloir qui vous mènera droit aux cachots. »

Ludwig le regarda étonné de son éclat (son frère pouvait être capricieux quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait), mais acquiesça avec un hochement de la tête. « C'est mieux, en effet

-on ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, si vous pouvez nous accorder 5 minutes…

-Rien de plus facile! Je vais leur en donner plein la vue du génialissime moi! Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir! »

Alfred ne manqua pas le sourire amusé de Mathieu et plissa des yeux. Décidément, cet albinos alors devoir se tenir s'il voulait s'approcher de son frère. « On a compris Gilbert. Vous devriez y aller, le plus vite tout cela sera fini, le mieux ça sera.

-Ok ! C'est parti ! Cria Alfred »Et il partit en courant.

Mathieu soupira et allait le suivre quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. « Hum… Fais attention ! Tu me dois encore un dîner en tête à tête alors reviens en un seul morceau ok birdie ? » Mathieu eut un sourire et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Il hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Gilbert avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant pour rejoindre son frère.

* * *

><p>Alfred et Mathieu escaladèrent la pente escarpée et arrivèrent au pied du mur du château. Alfred fit la courte échelle à Mathieu qui grimpa et s'introduit dans le château par la meurtrière. Une fois à l'intérieur il envoya une corde à Alfred et le tira à l'intérieur. Il dut forcer un peu car Alfred était légèrement plus grand et resta coincé quelques secondes. Finalement, après de nombreux efforts, le Niaciréma arriva à se glisser dans le couloir du château. Les jumeaux prirent le temps de s'accoutumer à la noirceur puis commencèrent à avancer en silence. Ils eurent bien vite l'impression de ne pas avancer du tout. « Ce n'est pas normal » Alfred se retourna et étouffa un cri : Ils étaient encore devant la fenêtre ! « Mais ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il, on avance depuis une demi-heure au moins !<p>

-l'endroit doit-être protéger par un sort quelconque. »

Ils essayèrent de courir, de marcher très lentement et même d'imaginer qu'ils marchaient, rien n'y fit. Ils n'avançaient pas d'un pouce. Découragés, ils se laissèrent tomber par terre. « Je ne crois pas que Ludwig avait prévu ça, dit Alfred

-Non moi non plus. »

Les deux frères soupirèrent lourdement. .

« On a trouvé qui étaient nos parents, on à échappé aux griffes d'une sorcière, on s'est battu contre un démon, mais on n'arrive pas à s'éloigner d'une _fenêtre_ ? Ridicule !

-je ne crois pas être assez puissant pour éliminer le sortilège…

-Tout ça à cause d'une fée damnée qui ne voulait pas finir en prison ! Ça valait bien la peine qu'on trouve la prophétie qui va avec tout ce bazar

- Il doit pourtant y avoir une solution…

-Une âme morte, un démon et un sentiment, récita avec une fausse joie Alfred, je ne vois nulle part la mention d'une FENÊTRE !

-Un… sentiment. Mais oui ! Alfred je…

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on a fait aux esprits pour avoir une vie comme celle-là?

-Alfred

-Avant même de naitre on est destinés à être misérables !

-ALFRED !

Etonné d'entendre son frère crier, les paroles enragées d'Alfred sont brusquement coupées.

-Je crois avoir trouvé la solution, dit Mathieu très calmement.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-J'ai essayé, mais tu étais tellement perdu dans tes propres paroles que tu ne m'as pas entendu. Maintenant tais-toi et réfléchi. Que ressens-tu en ce moment ?

-Hein ?

-Que ressens-tu en ce moment ?

-Eh bien… Je suis excité à l'idée que je vais enfin retrouver mes parents, j'ai hâte de pouvoir renvoyer Natalia et ses sbires en enfer et je suis… c'est tout

-Tu es sûr ?

-oui

-sûr

-OUI

-Vraiment sûr ?

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je suis un tout petit peu… inquiet

-Mais bien sûr… Tu ne remarques rien ?

-Je dois remarquer quelque chose ?

-oui

-….

-Bon sang Alfred ! On est rempli de sentiments ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas s'éloigner de la fenêtre. C'est le dernier obstacle de la prophétie : Nos sentiments. Si on veut un jour circuler dans le château il faudra être neutre.

-Être neutres… Et comment on fait ça ?

-Assis toi devant moi, les jambes croisées.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que…

-Alfred c'est la seule solution alors s'il-te-plaît fais ce que je te dit. »

Le Niaciréma se tut et obéi à son frère. Mathieu expliqua à Alfred comment entrer en transe et se débarrasser de ses sentiments, puis il s'y mit aussi. Il suivit sa procédure habituelle, pourtant les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu. Il venait d'atteindre le fond de sa conscience quand il se sentit aspirer par une autre conscience plus forte et étrangement très semblable à la sienne. Il essaya de retourner dans son corps, en vain.

* * *

><p><em>Mais o<em>_ù suis-je?_

_« Je suis désolé »_

_Hein? Mathieu voit apparaître devant lui la conscience de quelqu'un. Bien vite, il réalise qu'elle est extrêmement faible. Lors de rencontres entre deux consciences, chacune apparait sous son apparence physique. Si la personne à une âme « gentille » elle est entourée d'une lumière blanche ou bleu, si elle est « méchante » c'est une lumière noire ou mauve qui l'entoure. Si la personne est en bonne santé son image est nette, sinon elle est floue et transparente. Mathieu perdit toute trace d'inquiétude pour lui-même quand il vit que son interlocuteur n'était pas seulement gentil, mais aussi très faible. _

_« Vous avez besoin d'aide? Un sourire fatigué lui répond_

_-Pour moi personne ne peux plus rien faire. Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui allez avoir besoin d'assistance_

_-Comment ça?_

_-Ma demeure n'est plus ce qu'elle était, d'ailleurs, vous n'avez jamais eu l'opportunité de le visiter. _

_-Mais, vous êtes…. L'homme eut un autre sourire et Mathieu put voir la fatigue, la douleur et le courage dans ses yeux_

_-Je m'appelle Francis »_

* * *

><p>« MATHIEU! » La fée se réveille en sursaut.<p>

« Hein quoi?

-Enfin réveiller ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu m'as laissé en transe, mais quand je me suis réveiller toi tu étais encore en transe.

-Je… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… Notre père ! J'ai vu Francis Alfred et il m'a parlé !

-Vraiment ? Comment était-il ?

-Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-long et des yeux bleus comme les tiens. Il était grand et bonne stature, mais il semblait faible et épuisé… surement à cause de la malédiction

-Hey ! Mais je l'ai vu moi aussi ! Chez Morgane, lui, Yao et une autre personne m'ont aidé à me sortir de son envoutement

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête, réponds Alfred avec un air coupable. Mathieu soupir

-L'important est que maintenant on ne se perdra pas

-Eh ? Comment tu sais ça ?

- Si… papa… a utilisé un peu de ses forces restantes pour me rencontrer mentalement, c'était pour s'assurer qu'on n'allait pas se perdre. J'ai conclu un marché avec lui : Je le laisse entrer dans ma tête et en échange, il nous aide.»

_Il faut se dépêche, le temps presse _

Mathieu s'aperçut qu'Alfred était très calme malgré la situation. « Allez, il faut qu'on se dépêche » Mathieu se leva et commença à avancer Alfred pas loin derrière. Les deux frères, leurs émotions bien enfouis au fond d'eux, s'éloignèrent sans difficultés de la fenêtre._ Va à droite_

Mathieu tourne dans un couloir transversal surprenant Alfred. « Gilbert a dit qu'il fallait aller tout droit

-Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que Gilbert dit ?

-Ben… il connait mieux ce château que nous

-Je suis sûr qu'étant l'Enier, papa connait encore mieux le château

-Pas faux. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer, Mathieu suivant les instructions que leur père lui donnait mentalement. Alfred sourit. Leur père. Son frère l'appelait déjà papa même s'il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. Bien que, en y repensant leurs deux pères avaient toujours été près d'eux que se soit en rêve ou en espoir. Le Niaciréma se surprit à penser qu'il espérait que le troisième homme de son rêve était son autre père. Il sortit de sa rêverie en se cognant contre son frère qui s'était arrêté brutalement. Ils étaient arrivés à une impasse. _Ça doit être ici quelque part. _« Papa dit que l'entrer des cachots doit être dans les environs. » Les deux fées se mirent à chercher sans rien trouver. Tout à coup, Mathieu poussa Alfred dans un coin d'ombre et lui signala de se taire. Alfred comprit pourquoi quand il vit approcher deux âmes damnés et, par reflexe, attrapa son frère et recula encore. Les deux frères se sentirent basculer vers l'arrière et ils traversèrent le mur.

* * *

><p>Une longue glissade commença et s'acheva dans une pièce humide et noire. Légèrement sonnés, Mathieu et Alfred ne se levèrent pas tout de suite, ils n'eurent même pas l'opportunité d'essayer qu'une poigne de fer les attrapa par le collet et les plaqua contre un mur. Deux grands yeux verts les clouèrent sur place.<p>

«Who are you and what have you done to my Francis? »


	13. hummmm Dad?

**J'ai reçu pleins de commentaires positifs pour mon dernier chapitre, Merci Beaucoup!**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous plairas autant!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>« Je vous donne trente secondes pour me dire où il est et ce que vous avez fait de lui!<p>

-Nous? Mais on a rien fait! Et puis qui êtes-vous? S'exclama Alfred

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici! Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous annoncer que je n'aime pas les menteurs! Vous êtes couverts de sa trace magique, il se tourne vers Mathieu, Particulièrement toi!

-On…on vous jure qu'on a rien fait! C'est lui qui m'a demandé de lui laisser une petite place dans mon esprit pour qu'il puisse nous guider!

-Mensonges! Il est bien assez puissant pour le faire sans demander!

_Dites-lui que Natalia aussi est très puissante. _Bien qu'il ne voyait pas le lien avec la situation, Mathieu obéi.

-Il...Il dit que Natalia aussi est très puissante, L'homme plissa les yeux et recula un peu. Alfred remarqua tout de suite que c'était la troisième personne de son rêve chez Morgane.

- Prouvez-le

_Rappelez-lui cette date : 50 e jour de la saison de feu et 5000 eannée de notre règne _

-Vous rappelez-vous de cette date :50 e jour de la saison de feu et 5000 eannée de votre règne?

_Bien des choses ont changé cette journée-là_, en partie à cause de moi….

-Bien des choses ont changées cette journée-là, Mathieu ne répéta pas la dernière phrase sentant que leur interlocuteur ne serait pas content de l'entendre. L'homme recula encore un peu, une flamme d'espoir et de doute dans ses yeux verts.

-Demandez-lui le nom de notre premier accord de couple.

Ayant entendu la demande, Francis envoya à Mathieu un souvenir._ « On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, dit Francis  
>-Non<br>-On pourrait faire une trêve  
>- Ou une entente<br>-Une entente cordiale?  
>-Exactement<br>-On est seulement des amis  
>-Bien sûr, il ne faut pas être trop exigeant<br>-Je n'oserais pas! »_

-L'entente cordiale ? »

La fée aux yeux verts sursauta. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fixa Mathieu quelques secondes avant de lâcher Alfred et de poser les deux mains sur les tempes de Mathieu. Celui-ci se sentit à nouveau emporter loin de son corps avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans l'étendu blanche qu'était l'inconscient. Il réalisa vite qu'il avait été accompagné et que son frère avait été trainé avec eux.

« ARTHUR! » Les deux frères restèrent à l'écart pendant que le dénommé Arthur serrait dans ses bras leur père. Ce fut Mathieu qui comprit en premier. « Si Francis est notre père et qu'il est amoureux d'un Arthur et que cet homme s'appelle Arthur et est en train d'embrasser Francis ça veut dire….

-Qu'on est présentement en présence de nos parents! »

Les deux amants se retournèrent vers les jumeaux et pour la première fois tous les quatre se regardèrent bien de face. Arthur et Francis purent voir ce qu'étaient devenus leurs enfants tandis que Mathieu et Alfred purent enfin mettre un visage à leurs parents. Même s'ils s'étaient vus en rêve et que Mathieu et Francis communiquaient depuis quelques minutes, voir toute la famille réunie après autant de temps était tout de même très émouvant.

« MES CHÉRIS! » Le Niacirema et le Neidanac se retrouvèrent emprisonnés dans une étreinte affectueuse venant de leur père Francis qu'ils retournèrent en sentant leurs cœurs sauter de joie. Après quelques secondes, Francis tira Arthur pour qu'il les rejoigne (ce qu'il fit volontiers) et la famille resta comme ça quelques secondes. « Vous nous avez tellement manqué! Je n'arrive pas à le croire… après toutes ces années…. Vous êtes vivants! Mes petits trésors sont vivants! »

Personne ne put retenir leurs larmes, même Arthur en laissa tomber quelques-unes. Francis embrassait ses deux fils sur les joues tandis qu'Arthur les serrait de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Mathieu trouva rapidement une résonnance dans les âmes de ses parents et Alfred sentit tout de suite que, quoi qu'il arrive, Le Siacnarf et le Sialgna seraient toujours dans son cœur. Quand la famille se résolue enfin à lâcher prise, ils avaient tous en énorme sourire. Leur joie était tellement intense qu'ils avaient, pendant quelques minutes, oubliés leurs problèmes. « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras pour de vrai! S'exclama Francis.

-Où étiez-vous toutes ces années? Vous a-t-on bien traité? Demanda Arthur, une teinte d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas! Notre père adoptif était très gentil, il nous a trouvé et élevé dans la forêt perdue »

Leurs deux parents semblaient heureux que leurs fils aient vécu une belle enfance, pourtant les jumeaux purent voir une lueur de regret et de tristesse dans leurs yeux et devinèrent sans peine que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas put leur procurer le bonheur. Mathieu ouvrit la bouche pour les rassurer quand, tout à coup, Francis tomba à genoux. Tout le monde fut ramené à la cruelle réalité et en moins de deux, Alfred et Arthur avaient relevé le Siacnarf et le soutenaient pour ne pas qu'il tombe à nouveau. Celui-ci était pale, presque transparent et Mathieu devina qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de force.

« Pourquoi es-tu si faible? Il doit rester au moins 150 ans. Francis secoue la tête négativement

-Natalia… a trouvé ton grimoire temporel et s'amuse a manipulé la ligne du temps… Il ne me reste… que 2 jours…

-QUOI! Et tu ne nous dis rien! Francis ne répond pas.

-Il faut qu'on trouve Natalia et qu'on se débarrasse d'elle avant qu'il soit trop tard! Dit Alfred, sa motivation de guerrier retrouvée

-Où êtes-vous en ce moment? Demanda doucement Mathieu

-La… tour… et on n'est pas seuls.

-Qui d'autres est là? »

Francis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une vague de douleur le fit serrer les dents. Les dernières forces qui lui restaient le quittèrent d'un coup et il se sentit aspirer vers l'arrière. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut les mains de ses deux fils et de son mari qui essayaient de le retenir, puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Alfred et Mathieu se relevèrent en sursaut. 2 jours… il ne restait que deux jours! En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le trio était debout.<p>

« Arthur! Est-ce que tout va bien! Demanda une voix avec un accent espagnol

-Qui est avec toi? Demanda une autre

-Mathieu, Alfred, je vous présente Antonio, le responsable de la gestion de château, et Marco, le capitaine de la garde

-Mateos y Alfredo están aquí? Es maravilloso, la malédiction est rompue! S'exclama Antonio

-Hermano, si la malédiction était rompu crois-tu que nous serions encore prisonniers?

-That's the problem, non seulement elle n'est pas rompue, mais en plus il ne nous reste que deux jours et on est encore enfermés! Sans oublier qu'on n'a pas la maudite prophétie….

C'est à ce moment qu'Esclarmonde revint en mémoire des deux jumeaux

-Nous on connait la prophétie! Intervint Alfred. Devant le regard interrogateur du reste du groupe, Mathieu sortit sa version d'Esclarmonde et la montra à Arthur qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais… mais c'est…

-Pour prouver qu'on étaient vos fils, Ludwig et Feliciano nous on envoyer dans le monde des humains la chercher. Quand on a réussi à la trouver, il y avait une prophétie avec elle

- Le début parle surtout de ce qui est déjà arriver, mais elle fini de cette facon :

_Une sorcière sur leur chemin _

_Tentera de leur barrer la route_

_Avec une âme morte_

_Un démon _

_Et un sentiment _

_Pourtant sur une tour_

_Ils rendront à une personne son souffle de vie_

_ Offrant ainsi à une autre sa raison de vivre_

_Quand le soleil reviendra d'un coup d'épée ils vaincront_

_Avant que le mal ne soit enfermé_

_Dans la prison de ses crimes_

_Sera alors dévoiler le secret_

_De la meilleure cachette_

-On a déjà vaincu l'âme morte

-Chez Morgane

-Le démon

- Cet espèce de serpent bizarre

-Et les sentiments

-Ouais, avec une _fenêtre_

Arthur resta interdit quelques secondes, surpris de voir à quel point les jumeaux s'entendaient au point de compléter leurs phrases, puis fronça ses énormes sourcils.

-On verra pour le reste après. Commençons par sortir d'ici, pouvez-vous me passer Esclarmonde please. »

Les jumeaux obéirent. Arthur se plaça devant les barreaux, une épée dans chaque main.

« Tout le monde, reculez! » Cria Marco pendant que lui et Antonio reculaient jusqu'au fond de leur cachot. Alfred et Mathieu en firent autant et juste à temps. D'un puissant mouvement des bras, Arthur abattit les deux armes en même temps sur la grille, la faisant littéralement exploser. Quand la poussière retomba, il y avait deux gros trous où, autrefois, se trouvaient les portes du cachot d'Arthur et de celui d'Antonio et Marco. « Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go! » Puis sans attendre, il rendit à ses fils leurs armes et partit en courant vers la sortie. Antonio, Marco, Alfred et Mathieu le suivirent de près n'étant guère enchantés par l'idée de se perdre dans les dédales du château.

Le groupe arriva à monter les 100 étages de la forteresse sans se faire repérer par une âme damné et ils se retrouvèrent devant un long escalier en colimaçon qui semblait mener au toit. L'air était beaucoup plus froid et toutes les fées, même les non-magiciennes, purent sentir qu'une force maléfique était à l'œuvre. «Elle est bien là-haut, marmonna Arthur, attends un peu que je t'attrape Natalia, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. » Au moment où ils commencèrent à monter, Arthur, Alfred et Mathieu ressentirent un brusque serrement au cœur et seraient tomber si Marco et Antonio ne les avaient pas rattrapés. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore remit qu'ils durent faire un bond en arrière pour éviter un rayon de foudre qui leur tomba dessus. « Bienvenue chez vous, mes très chers princes. Sa majesté vous attendait. Moi, personnellement j'espérais que vous étiez morts, mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres… »

En haut des marches se tenait un homme avec un sceptre à la main qui les toisait avec mépris. S'il n'évoquait rien à Alfred et Mathieu, Arthur semblait le connaître.

« Darjlin…! »

* * *

><p><strong>Et les gagnantes sont...<strong>

**3e place: Yaki-Chan!**

**2e place : Dragonna! (réponse sur DA) **

**1ère place: 91Chantilly!**

**Je rappelle les prix:**

**Troisième place: Un one shot avec du FrUk, du PruCan ou du RusAm au choix**

**Deuxième place: un one shot ou un dessin avec FrUk, PruCan, RusAm au choix**

**Première place: Un one shot et un dessin (si vous voulez) avec FrUk, PruCan, RusAm au choix**

**J'attend vos requests chères gagnantes!**


	14. Le sort des traitres

**RAHHHHH une semaine d'examens qui approche! NOONN!**

**Ahem...**

**Merci encore pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir! Je vais écrire les one-shots quand cette histoire ci sera finie. Dès que j'aurais fini d'écrire le votre je vous dirais le titre et vous n'aurez qu'à aller sur mon profil pour trouver et lire l'histoire. Dites moi s'il y a le moindre problème. Sur ce**

**Bonne Lecture! **

* * *

><p>Darjlin se tenait en haut des marches avec un air de vainqueur. Pour lui la partie était déjà gagnée. « Why? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Depuis tout le temps que tu es au service de ma famille…<p>

-Justement! C'est ça le problème! Toutes ces années à travailler pour vous sans jamais prendre de mérite! J'ai cru que j'allais enfin l'avoir lors de la création du royaume magique, mais non! Ce n'est pas le mage avec des années d'expérience et de savoir qui est choisi pour devenir Ior, mais le prince renfermé sur lui-même et qui détestait son futur époux! Tandis que moi…

-Attends une seconde! Tu es amoureux de Francis? S'exclama Arthur avec une teinte d'horreur dans la voix

-Depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Quand j'ai appris qu'un mariage devait avoir lieu avec lui j'ai eu beaucoup d'espoir. J'ai essayé d'être l'élu, mais tu me l'as pris! Mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir. Vous vous détestiez et je me suis dit qu'en restant près de lui et en lui procurant l'attention que tu ne lui donnais pas j'aurai une chance de gagner son cœur. Je lui ai appris à mieux se servir de ses pouvoirs et j'ai toujours été à ses côtés, mais NON! C'est encore toi qui gagne. Dès que j'ai vu que je n'avais plus aucune chance, j'ai laissé tomber. J'ai voulu démissionner, mais Natalia est venue me voir et nous avons conclu un marché.»

Arthur avait laissé parler son ancien conseiller mais on pouvait bien voir dans ses yeux que ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas du tout et alimentait une fureur déjà allumée. Alfred, lui trouvait incroyablement stupide que, comme tout méchant typique, Darjlin venait de tout avouer et regardait leur environnement, histoire de bien réagir en cas d'attaque. Mathieu, lui, s'inquiétait plus de ce qui se passait dans le monde spirituel. Le malaise qu'il avait éprouvé l'inquiétait fortement. Non seulement Natalia semblait les attendre d'un pied ferme, mais en plus, il avait réussi à capter l'énergie de son père et celle-ci semblait très faible…_ Trop _faible.

« Si tu l'aimais vraiment, cracha Arthur comme si ces mots le dégoutait (ce qui était surement le cas), pourquoi lui fais-tu du mal?

-Il ne sentira plus rien une fois que tout sera fini. Et puis comme ça je peux voir celui qui m'a fait souffrir, souffrir à son tour.

-Tu n'y gagne rien à la fin

-si, je gagne une très grande satisfaction. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aura réussi à vaincre le couple royal le plus puissant de l'histoire! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Arthur fit apparaitre un javelot dans sa main et le lança de toutes ses forces sur son ancien conseiller. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse en se penchant de côté et se releva en souriant. « Je savais que tu ne te laisserais pas faire, _Arthur, _mais cela ne rend que les choses plus intéressantes. » En appelant son Ior par son vrai nom sans sa permission, Darjlin venait de lui manquer de respect. En plus d'avoir trahi et d'avoir essayé de séduire l'Enier, cela rompit définitivement les liens entre l'ancien mage et son roi.

Darjlin arracha le javelot du mur et le relança sur Arthur qui dut faire une pirouette arrière pour l'éviter. Le désormais sorcier, sauta dans le vide, mais se servit de ses pouvoirs pour ralentir sa chute. Le sol se fissura sous ses pieds tandis que tout le monde se mettait en position de combat. « Tu es seul tandis que nous sommes cinq! Tu n'as aucune chance, cria Alfred qui s'était placé à côté de son père

-Moi? Seul? Balivernes! Tu oublis que je suis en magicien mon garçon, et rajoutons à ça que j'ai de très bons contacts avec les forces maléfiques…. »

Pour prouver son point, le sorcier leva son bâton au ciel et marmonna une incantation. À ce moment, les quatre statues en formes de Griffons qui ornaient la salle prirent vie et se placèrent derrière le traitre.

« Nous voilà à égalité! »

Arthur n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il fit apparaitre son épée et se rua sur Darjling. Les quatre griffons essayèrent de lui barrer la route, mais furent interceptés par Alfred, Mathieu, Marco et Antonio. Un terrible combat s'engagea. Arthur frappait vite et fort en faisant attention de ne pas utiliser toute son énergie et se servait de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ainsi que de tous ses membres pour bloquer, frapper, esquiver, bondir. Tous dans ses mouvements démontrait une grande habilitée au combat. Darjlin, lui arrivait à tenir, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il connaissait bien les faiblesses et les forces de son ancien Ior. C'était au premier qui baisait sa garde, qui se fatiguait ou qui se laissait distraire.

Marco et Antonio se battaient dos à dos contre deux griffons. Antonio bloquait tandis que son demi-frère frappait. Un griffon commis l'erreur de laisser son flanc à découvert et se retrouva réduit en miette quand les deux fées frappèrent en même temps. Leurs deux armes chargées d'énergie ainsi que la force des coups ne lui laissèrent aucune chance. Malheureusement, les griffons sont des créatures intelligentes et en voyant le sort de son compagnon, la deuxième créature devint plus prudente et plus vicieuse. Bien vite, Antonio et Marco se retrouvèrent acculés contre un mur, sans aucune opportunité pour attaquer.

Pour Mathieu, la chose était un peu plus compliquée. N'étant pas habitué à se battre contre une statue de pierre (il ne se faisait pas des monstres au petit déjeuner!) et ayant surtout une grande maitrise de la magie, il avait de la difficulté à tenir le coup. Il arriva tout de même à infligé de nombreuses blessures et se découvrit même de nouveaux pouvoirs (il pouvait rester en suspension dans les airs quelques secondes quand il sautait!), mais ses bras se fatiguais et il savait que le monstre en était conscient. Un coup de patte puissant l'envoya au sol et il se retrouva cloué sous cette même patte avec un monstre qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants.

Alfred devait être celui qui se débrouillait le plus. Il esquivait facilement les coups du monstre et bien vite, se retrouva à cheval sur le dos du griffon qui se cambrait de fureur. Fermement accroché à son dos le Niaciréma attendait qu'il se fatigue et poussant des cris de joie destinés à l'irrité encore plus. Finalement, le griffon s'écroula épuisé et Alfred lui porta le coup de grâce en lui tranchant la tête. C'est en descendant du dos du son adversaire qu'il entendit un cri. Se tournant rapidement vers la droite, il aperçut que son frère était sur le point de se faire écraser par une patte de pierre géante.

Alfred se précipita vers son jumeau, mais eut le chemin barré par un coup de foudre que Darjlin lui avait envoyé dessus en profitant d'un instant de pause d'Arthur. En même temps, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit.

« YIIIIIIIIHAAAAAA! » Gilbert venait d'entrer en courant et d'un saut puissant se retrouva sur le dos du griffon qui retenait Mathieu au sol. Comme Alfred, il attendit que l'animal s'épuise pour le frapper au cœur. Ludwig entra à son tour suivi de Feliciano qui s'assurait de rester bien caché dans l'ombre de son mari. L'Ior du royaume guerrier lança un javelot sur le dernier griffon encore debout, permettant ainsi à Marco et Antonio de le tuer.

« RAAAAAH! » Darjlin, furieux de se voir surpasser frappa plus fort que d'habitude et Arthur, ne s'y attendant pas et ayant été légèrement distrait par l'entrer des nouveaux venus, tomba par terre. Darjlin leva son bâton, près à frapper, mais Mathieu lui envoya une boule de feu qu'il fut forcé de repousser avec une boule d'eau. Saisissant l'occasion, Arthur pris son épée à deux mains et l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine du traitre. Pendant que l'ancien conseiller tombait à genoux, l'Ior se releva et avec un sourire cruel se pencha à son oreille. « Je n'aime pas les traitres, Darjlin, murmura-t-il, vous entre tous devriez le savoir….Oh et une dernière chose…. Je n'ai pas gagné Francis. C'est lui qui m'a choisi! » Puis sans hésiter il tourna la lame dans la plaie et la retira brutalement en poussant sur la poitrine de la fée déchue avec son pied. Le corps s'effondra mollement sur le sol et Arthur claqua des doigts, le faisant prendre feu.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps! S'exclama Antonio en regardant l'horloge de poche qu'il avait toujours sur lui, il est midi et nous avons jusqu'au coucher du soleil! » Le groupe se mit de nouveau en route, Ludwig et Arthur en tête. Ils gravirent les marches en courant, brisèrent la porte et débouchèrent dehors. Un froid intense les frappa. Sur le toit, le vent sifflait et hurlait emportant avec lui dans une danse diabolique une énorme quantité de flocons qui collaient aux vêtements. Le ciel était caché par un troupeau de nuages noirs et partout, la neige arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Partout, sauf au centre du cercle.

Un pentacle noir et rouge sang brillait d'une lueur inquiétante. L'énorme concentration de symboles et de formules qu'il contenait faisaient fondre la neige et l'horrible dessin semblait être la source d'énergie de tout ce raffut. Dans la tempête se découpait trois silhouettes qui étaient toutes les trois placées au centre du pentacle. La première était grande et de forte stature. L'écharpe qu'elle avait autour du coup et le gros manteau qu'elle portait lui donnait un air imposant et effrayant. Si Arthur, Alfred et Mathieu l'avaient déjà vu, ils ne connaissaient pas son nom. La deuxième silhouette était sans aucun doute Natalia. Sa robe bleu marine retenue par un ruban rouge soulignait ses courbes et la pointait du doigt en plus de son expression facial comme la reine des êtres diaboliques. À ses pieds, étendu dos aux nouveaux arrivants, Francis gisait inerte. Sa peau était très pâle et du sang tachait la neige autour de lui. Seul un faible soulèvement de sa poitrine montrait qu'il était encore vivant.

« Comme on se retrouve! Toute la petite famille enfin réunie, dommage que les retrouvailles ne sont pas aussi heureuses que prévu! Ricana Natalia

-Natalia, sale sorcière! Tout ça tu vas nous le payer!

-Venez me chercher! »

La fée déchue claqua des doigts. Avec un sifflement, le pentacle à ses pieds s'agrandit jusqu'à englober tout le toit faisant fondre la neige et bloquant tout échappatoire. Toujours avec son sourire narquois, la sorcière s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et fit apparaitre une vingtaine d'âmes damnées. « On va voir si vous êtes aussi fort que ce qu'on le dit! Car ne croyait pas que je vais être aussi facile à battre que Darjlin!

-Ce traitre est mort d'une façon moins violente que celle que je te réserve! En plus de nous avoir menti je suis sûr que c'est lui qu'il t'a aidé à t'échapper! »

Arthur fit apparaitre une boule de feu qu'il lança sur Natalia. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne la toucha jamais. Le colosse qui jusqu'à maintenant c'était tenu à l'écart se plaça devant sa maitresse et fit dévier le missile.

« Ahh, mais où sont mes manières? Arthur, Alfred, Mathieu et vous, habitants du royaume guerriers qui n'ont rien à faire ici, je vous présente Ivan. Inutile de vous dire qu'il est de mon côté et que malheureusement, en tant qu'habitant du royaume guerrier il est assez fort pour vous broyer la tête. »

À son tour, Natalia lança un projectile de glace sur le groupe et cela fut l'élément déclencheur de la bataille. Mathieu bloqua le projectile et avec Alfred fonça sur Ivan. Arthur s'élança vers l'avant et commença à se rapprocher de Francis tout en évitant les diverses objets que lui lançait Natalia. Les âmes damnées fondirent sur Gilbert et Ludwig qui se mirent dos à dos pour faire front. Feliciano avait réussi à aller s'abriter dans un coin.

« Pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est Darjlin qui m'a donné les informations nécessaires pour ma sortie de la tour. Il m'a expliqué comment fonctionnaient les gardiens et comment les mettre à mon service. Avec ma magie, se fut un jeu d'enfant!

Arthur se pencha pour éviter un couteau à la lame assez tranchante avent de riposter en envoyant un rocher sur Natalia

-Je me demande quels autres méfaits se malfrat à commis!

-En plus de me soutenir et de me donner un accès direct au château? Je crois bien que c'est lui qui était en charge d'enlever tes enfants! »

Mais bien sûr, ça explique pourquoi les gardes et Francis n'ont pas repérer la moindre parcelle de mauvaise énergie! Celle de Darjlin imprégnait déjà le château, depuis le temps qu'il était au service d'Arthur… La réalisation enrage Arthur encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà et il fit apparaitre une liane qui frappa Natalia de plein fouet, envoyant la sorcière plus loi. L'Ior se précipita vers Francis, s'agenouilla auprès de lui et l'attira dans ses bras. Il constata bien vite que son état était très critique. Il avait La peau froide, la respiration irrégulière, le pou lent et de nombreuses blessures qui lui zébraient la peau. Et le soleil qui allait bientôt se coucher! Inquiet et voyant du coin de l'œil Natalia qui se relevait Arthur appela de l'aide. « Mathieu! Feliciano! Venez, j'ai besoin de vous! »

Son fils, sachant que son frère pouvait se débrouiller avec Ivan accouru tandis que Feliciano sorti d'abord lentement de coin puis rapidement en s'apercevant que c'était son frère qui avait besoin d'aide. Ludwig et Gilbert qui luttaient toujours contre les âmes damnés se placèrent de sorte que leurs ennemis ne puissent atteindre le trio et Alfred s'arrangea pour qu'Ivan soit toujours occupé avec lui.

« Mathieu j'ai besoin que tu crées un bouclier pour empêcher Natalia d'approcher et toi Feliciano, il faut que tu t'occupes de ses blessures! » Avec un hochement de tête tous les deux se mirent au travail et Arthur fit de son mieux pour aider Alfred, Ludwig et Gilbert tout en gardant son époux dans ses bras. Quand Natalia remarqua qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avancer, elle fit mine de vouloir invoquer d'autres êtres maléfiques. Rien. Elle eut beau essayer ses appels restaient sans réponses. « Mais…. »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'Antonio et Marco avaient saboté son pentacle. Les deux fées avaient réussies à se faire oublier et à s'éclipser pour aller chercher de l'encre magique. Ils étaient silencieusement revenus et avaient modifié un symbole du dessin maudit pour empêcher d'autres invocations.

« RAHHH! »

Folle de rage d'être en train de perdre alors que jusqu'à maintenant elle avait clairement l'avantage, Natalia eut un soudain gain d'énergie. Elle condensa ses pouvoirs avant de les relâcher brutalement, créant le même effet qu'une bombe. Tout le monde se retrouva par terre. Antonio, Marco et Gilbert contre le mur, Ludwig a quelques pas de Natalia et Arthur, ses deux fils, Francis et Feliciano complètement à l'opposer des autres.

La sorcière fit apparaitre deux couteaux et s'approcha de Ludwig qui s'était relevé, mais qui tenait mal sur ses jambes. Elle leva le bras pour frapper, mais l'Ior du royaume guerrier fut poussé hors du chemin par son frère qui prit le coup à sa place.

« GILBERT!

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il me fallait, mais tu es une fée puissante alors tu feras l'affaire! »

Natalia laissa Ludwig tirer son frère à l'abri, trop occupée à regarder le sang de la fée albinos coulé le long de la lame puis jusqu'aux lignes du pentacle sur le sol. Celui-ci passa du rouge au noir et une fumée grise et ocre s'éleva dans le ciel. La neige se transforma en grêle et les éclairs redoublèrent d'intensité. Sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde présent, le soleil qui indiquait 4 heures de l'après-midi se déplaça littéralement jusqu'aux 8 heures du soir.

Dans les bras d'Arthur, Francis eut un spasme. Il se mit à tousser et chercher sa respiration. « NO! No no no no no! Ne me fais pas ça! Tu m'entends Bloody Frog! Je ne t'ai pas sorti des griffes d'Hitler pour que tu meurs dans mes bras! »

Natalia se mit à rire à gorge déployée. OH! Comme elle aimait ça de les voir tous souffrir. Feliciano, Mathieu et Alfred se rapprochèrent et essayèrent de faire quelque chose, en vain. Quelques secondes plus tard le corps de l'Enier du royaume magique retomba sans vie dans les bras de son époux.

« No…. » Arthur, Ior le plus puissant du monde, Sialgna et fée respectée de tous avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Feliciano n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde et avait déjà une rivière de larmes sur les joues. Mathieu et Alfred, eux, étaient à deux doigts de pleurer.

'_Ce n'est pas juste! Tout ce chemin pour finir comme ça! On était si proche, si proche!'_

Mathieu fut le premier à céder. Une larme coula, puis deux, puis trois pour ensuite sortir sans plus finir. L'une d'entre elle tomba directement sur les lèvres de la fée morte. Alfred ne tarda pas à suivre. Car _oui,_ les héros peuvent pleurer quand ils ont perdus la bataille. Perdus leurs père, perdus tout ce qu'il leur restait. Une seule larme tomba. Lourde et mélancolique goutte d'eau qui rejoignit sa semblable sur les lèvres du défunt. Arthur pris légèrement plus de temps. Le temps de se remémorer toutes les choses qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et de réaliser que la seule personne qu'il aimait n'était plus là, ne se réveillerait plus. « Bloody Frog…. » Comme Alfred, une seule larme tomba, glissa le long de sa joue et tomba pour venir s'écraser sur les lèvres de son amant. Et pendant que la petite famille pleurait, Natalia riait encore. Ludwig qui venait de soigner son frère, Gilbert, Marco et Antonio étaient resté tous figés d'horreur tandis que la malédiction jouait et rejouait dans leur tête. Ivan était un peu à l'écart et avait une expression impassible et pourtant… ses yeux exprimaient de la compassion. Personne ne remarqua que les mains de Francis brillaient légèrement et que cette petite lueur se faufilait sur le plancher et jouait avec les symboles du pentacle. C'est seulement quand il entendit le rire de sa pire ennemie s'étrangler dans sa gorge que l'Ior releva la tête. Le soleil reculait! De 8 heures du soir, il retourna à 4 heures et se remit à briller. Au même moment, le diadème de Francis et la couronne d'Arthur apparurent sur les têtes de leurs propriétaires. Il y eut un éclat aveuglant et quand Arthur regarda son amant à nouveau, il ne put retenir un cri de joie. Francis s'était remis à respirer.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahaha, je vous ais fait peur hein?<strong>

**Comment ça non? **

**À la prochaine!**


	15. Quand la malédiction se brise

**Après ce chapitre: Les révélations et puis l'épilogue! Et oui c'est bientot la fin!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Voir cette poitrine se soulever sous l'effet d'une respiration calme et stable lorsqu'i peine quelques secondes c'était un corps inerte qu'Arthur tenait dans ses bras, était vraiment fascinant. L'Ior se dépêcha de sécher ses larmes tandis que Francis commençait à s'agiter ne voulant pas paraitre pour un faible devant son époux (même s'il savait très bien que Francis ne le considérerait jamais comme tel). Quand l'Enier ouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir les trois visages qu'il aimait le plus penchés sur lui avec des yeux humides de larmes. Il eut un faible sourire. « Mes chéris, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Mathieu et Alfred restèrent figés quelques secondes avant qu'un grand sourire fasse apparition sur leurs visages<p>

-PAPA! Francis se retrouva incapable de faire quoique ce soit tandis que ses deux fils le serraient très fort dans leurs bras. Quand ils se résolurent à le lâcher, se fut au tour d'Arthur qui pour une fois fit fi de son masque de pudeur et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Ve! Tu es vivant! S'écria Feliciano »

Ludwig, Marco et Antonio, tous les trois soutenant Gilbert (qui n'était franchement pas léger) profitèrent du choc de Natalia pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Gilbert fut immédiatement pris en charge par Mathieu qui s'occupa de refermer sa plaie.

« Il va falloir trouver un moyen de détruire le pentacle. C'est le seul moyen pour se débarrasser de Natalia. Dit Arthur a Ludwig

-Arthur, que devons-nous savoir sur Natalia? Demanda Ludwig. Pourquoi la tour des ombres? » Arthur allait répondre, mais le rugissement de rage de Natalia lui coupa la parole.

« SALETÉS DE PRINCES! Je savais que j'aurais dû vous tuer dans la forêt perdue! Pourquoi diable ne l'ais-je pas fait! Mais vous ne vous en sortirais pas comme ça! »

Natalia attrapa violemment la main d'Ivan qui s'était rapproché d'elle et ils furent immédiatement entourés de flammes. Leur image se brouilla et la terre trembla. C'est alors qu'un énorme serpent aux yeux rouges, avec deux crocs très pointus qui sortaient de la mâchoire et deux pattes armés de griffes tranchantes jailli du nuage de fumée qui s'était créé. Tout le monde, sauf Arthur et Francis, écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Un Majiic! » S'exclama Antonio. Gilbert, maintenant hors de danger se releva brutalement. « Hein? Où ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?» Il sourit en réalisant que son meilleur ami était encore en vie, mais ensuite fronça les sourcils. « Un Majiic? Mais c'est impossible! » Le serpent hurla et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. En moins de deux, tout le monde s'était mis en position défensive devant le couple royale du royaume magique et Mathieu expliqua rapidement la situation à Gilbert. Arthur, lui, faisais comme si le monstre n'était pas là, trop occupé à s'assurer que l'état de Francis restait stable « Feliciano reste avec Arthur et Francis! On va distraire le Majiic le plus longtemps possible » Ordonna Ludwig. Feliciano hocha énergiquement la tête trop content de ne pas faire partie du combat et rejoignit Arthur qui s'était un peu éloigné. Antonio, Marco, Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred et Mathieu quant à eux, encerclèrent le monstre et se mirent à le bombarder de projectiles. « Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire une chose pareille! Elle n'est pourtant pas dans la classe nécessaire, marmonna Ludwig

-C'est quoi exactement le problème? Demanda Mathieu qui l'avait entendu

-Le problème est que les Majiic sont des créatures que seul des couples royaux peuvent créer et seulement s'ils sont dans le territoire sur lequel ils règnent et s'ils sont amoureux! Expliqua l'Ior du royaume guerrier tout en gardant un œil sur le serpent géant

-Mais Natalia ne répond à aucun de ces critères! S'exclama Alfred qui dut se baisser pour éviter une boule de feu

-Exactement! Mais je crois que les seuls qui pourront élucider ce mystère sont vos parents!

-Hehooo! Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais on a besoin d'aide! » Cria Marco

Natalia venait d'attraper Gilbert par les pieds et le lança sur Antonio. Les deux amis firent une roulade avant de percuter un mur. Marco attaqua alors par derrière. Il sauta pour éviter la queue qui fouettait l'air, mais fut forcé de s'éloigner pour esquiver une boule de feu. « Entourons le et quand je vous ferais signe faites semblant d'attaquer mais restez assez loin pour l'esquiver. Le but est de l'occuper! Un Majiic est très dur à battre. »

Suivant les ordres de Ludwig tout le monde se mit en position de combat. Tour à tour ils firent semblant d'attaquer et s'assurèrent que le serpent ne jetait rien en direction d'Arthur, Francis et Feliciano.

Feliciano se dépêcha de refermer toutes les plaies de Francis puis commença à restaurer son énergie vitale. « Je n'en aurais pas assez! Murmura-t-il

- Prends-en de chez moi!

-Mais..,

-Pas de mais! Il faut absolument qu'il ait l'énergie nécessaire pour la métamorphose! »

L'Enier du royaume guerrier le fixa quelques secondes avec un air inhabituellement sérieux, puis hocha la tête avec détermination. «C'est le seul moyen de la vaincre et il est plus que temps qu'elle cesse ses actes monstrueux… Et puis elle n'avait aucun droit de s'attaquer à ma famille comme ça! » Affirma Feliciano.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers son frère et posa les deux mains sur ses tempes. « Ne résiste pas s'il te plait »Murmura-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et envoya toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait procurer. Avec un sursaut Francis ouvrit de nouveau les yeux qui brillaient avec une énergie nouvelle. « Qu…Quoi? » Arthur l'aida à se relever, mais dut le tenir par la taille pour ne pas qu'il retombe. «Te sens-tu assez en forme pour créer notre Majiic? » Francis le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit malicieusement. « Je suis toujours près pour envoyer une sorcière en enfer! » Répondit-il. Arthur sourit à son tour et posa son front contre celui de son époux. Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Cette fois on est cuit! » Natalia avait réussi à les acculer dans un coin et à la lueur qui brillait dans son regard il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de les épargner. Alfred, toujours prêt à jouer les héros, leva Esclarmonde et hurla : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends vieille truite! Tu as peur! Approche dont un peu que je te montre c'est quoi se battre!

-Alfred! S'exclama Mathieu, ce n'est pas le moment! »

Le serpent se tourna vers les jumeaux et d'un coup de queue les projeta au loin. « Je vous garde pour la fin! Vous allez souffrir! » Siffla le monstre.

« On ne croit pas, non »

Le serpent se retourne brusquement, surpris par ces paroles dites en chœur. Il se retrouva face à Arthur et Francis qui se tenaient par la main et étaient entourés d'une douce lumière. « Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne! » En un éclair ils avaient disparus et 2 secondes plus tard, un énorme dragon se matérialisa à leur place. « Trop cool! » S'exclama Alfred. Le Majiic de leurs parents était blancs avec des reflets bleus et verts. Le dragon avait deux grandes ailes qui favorisaient le vol rapide et agile et sa tête était ornée de deux petites cornes qui lui procuraient un certain style. Ses yeux étaient d'un turquoise profond et hypnotisant.

En un battement d'ailes, le dragon s'éleva dans les airs et disparus. « Tout le monde sur les côtés, vite! » Hurla Antonio. À peine s'étaient-ils écartés que le Majiic retomba en piqué et frappa le serpent. Celui-ci tomba, mais se remit rapidement du choc. Il se releva et attaqua à son tour. Une lutte féroce s'engagea. Natalia se défendait bien et arriva même à infligé quelques blessures au dragon. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci avait une très grande motivation et bien vite, le couple royale avait cloué la sorcière par terre. Sans hésitation, le dragon enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de son adversaire et mordit. Ill y eut une explosion et quand la poussière retomba Natalia, Ivan, Francis et Arthur avaient, tous les quatre reprit leur forme normale. Natalia tenait d'une main la plaie ensanglantée qu'elle avait au cou et fixait d'un regard vénéneux le couple royal tandis qu'elle se relevait sur ses jambes. Ivan, lui, était à genoux et se tenait la tête entre les mains, en proie à une puissante migraine. Ignorant complétement son allié, Natalia projeta un rayon de foudre sur ses adversaires auquel Arthur répondit en projetant le sien. Les deux rayons se frappèrent, forçant leurs envoyèrent à se concentrer pour ne pas faillir. Heureusement, Francis était de nouveau d'aplomb et n'hésita pas à apporter son aide. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son époux ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la puissance du rayon de son mari. Voyant qu'elle était en train de perdre, Natalia tourna la tête vers Ivan : « Ivan! Viens m'aider! » Alfred se mit devant le colosse pour l'empêcher de passer et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci n'essaya même pas de le faire. « Non, tu m'as déjà assez utilisé comme ça, répondit Ivan, Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à personne mais il a fallu que tu viennes m'attirer des ennuis. Ce combat c'est le tiens. Je ne ferais rien. » Mathieu se dépêcha d'inspecter son esprit et n'y trouva que de l'honnêteté. Il fit signe à ses compagnons qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avant de pointer le pentacle. « Il faut s'occuper de ça! ». Antonio, Marco et Feliciano qui étaient connaisseurs dans ce domaine se mirent à l'œuvre. Pendant que le capitaine de la garde et le responsable de la gestion du château reprenait leurs pinceaux et se remettait à trafiquer les symboles du pentacle, Feliciano fit signe à Mathieu de faire comme lui : « Nous n'allons pas détruire le pentacle, mais le modifier! Fais comme moi! » Les deux magiciens entreprirent de modifier l'essence du pentacle. Ludwig fut surpris de voir que Feliciano se mêlait si activement au combat et ce sans trembler, mais ne resta pas là à regarder et préféra aller couvrir les arrières du couple royal avec Gilbert et Alfred. Natalia qui sentait que les choses allaient très mal pour elle, utilisait toute son énergie pour essayer de détruire Arthur et Francis. Ceux-ci commençaient à avoir de la difficulté à ne pas céder et le rayon de Natalia se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Le visage de Francis avait encore perdu ses couleurs car pour quelqu'un qui venait de ressuscité, il avait trop forcé. Arthur aussi n'était pas en très bonne forme. Tiraillé entre l'envie de tuer Natalia en utilisant toutes les ressources possible et celle de ménager son époux, il puisait dans ses réserves d'énergie personnelles. Ce fut Alfred qui sauva la mise.

Déterminé à se venger pour tout ce que la sorcière avait fait subir à tout le monde, il n'hésita pas à lancer Esclarmonde sur le rayon ce qui eut pour effet de le faire dévier et de mettre fin à l'affrontement. Natalia se retrouva projeter dans le pentacle maintenant modifier. La fée damnée réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir quand elle essaya de le faire, mais n'abandonna pas. Se servant de ses pouvoirs, elle se retourna vers Mathieu et l'attira jusqu'à elle. Sentant qu'il se faisait tirer vers la sorcière par une force invisible, il essaya de s'agripper à quelque chose, en vain. Il tomba par terre. « Aie!

-MATHIEU! » Le cri de Francis alerta ceux qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué ce qui se passait. Gilbert et Alfred qui se trouvaient à proximité sautèrent pour essayer de le retenir, mais le manquèrent d'un cheveu. « Faites quelque chose! » Mathieu commençait à perdre son calme et essayait vainement de se dégager. C'est alors qu'Ivan qui jusqu'à maintenant regardait sans intervenir s'approcha en deux grandes enjambées et arriva à l'attraper par les poignets. Avec un petit regard au coin vers Alfred, Il se plaça entre Mathieu et Natalia, brisant le lien invisible. « NON! » Cette fois, la fée damnée semblait à court de tours. Alfred et Arthur entrèrent dans le pentacle, leurs armes à la main. Francis et Mathieu se placèrent au nord et au sud du symbole et renforcèrent sa capacité magique. « C'est fini Natalia, tu as perdu! » Un éclair zébra le ciel et une averse s'abattit sur le royaume. Natalia, les cheveux collés au visage et une flamme meurtrière dans le regard, se tourna vers le père et le fils sans dire un mot. Elle les fixa quelques secondes, puis, tout à coup, fit apparaitre une épée dans sa main et droite et se jeta sur eux. Arthur bloqua et Alfred répliqua. « J'ai travaillé trop fort pour perdre maintenant! Je vais vous tuer! Un. Par. un! Puis j'enverrai vos corps en enfer! » Enchainant les estocs et les tailles Natalia arriva à les faire reculer, mais n'alla pas plus loin. Un frisson très désagréable lui parcourut l'échine et pour la première fois, Natalia ressentit de la peur. Un coup d'œil vers Francis lui indiqua que c'était bien lui qui envoyait ce mauvais sentiment. Mauvais sentiment qui causa sa perte.

Alfred et Arthur lui enfoncèrent tout deux leurs armes dans le ventre et elle fut transpercer de part en part. Natalia hurla et tout explosa. Le pentacle s'illumina d'une lumière éblouissante et tout le monde fut propulsé sur les côtés. Quand ils purent voir à nouveau, il n'y avait plus de Natalia. Juste une gravure avec une inscription dans une langue ancienne à l'endroit où se tenait la sorcière. Le soleil réapparut et la neige se mit à fondre. Dans tout le royaume, les habitants sortirent de leur état hypnotique.

Un par un, les combattants se relevèrent et restèrent figés comme s'ils avaient du mal à croire que c'était fini. « On a…. gagné? » Murmura Alfred. Il y eut comme un déclic et il se mit à rire. Bien vite Mathieu, Francis, Arthur et tous les autres l'imitèrent. Arthur se laissa encore une fois aller et serra Francis dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Le blond aux yeux bleus étendit un bras et tira ses deux fils vers eux. La petite famille s'étreignit pour de vrai, cette fois. « Je suis vraiment heureux, dit Mathieu Yao était un très bon père, mais là je me sens complet » Sa seule réponse fut de se faire serrer encore plus fort pas Francis qui avait des larmes aux yeux. Au bout d'un moment ils se lâchèrent et Gilbert en profita pour passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami. «Content de t'avoir encore en vie, Franny

-Toujours aussi brutal, Gilbert, va falloir arranger si tu veux qu'Arthur te laisse sortir avec Mathieu! »  
>L'albinos et Mathieu rougirent, surpris que Francis ait si facilement deviné leurs sentiments (bien que en y repensant, ce n'était pas si étonnant) tandis qu'Arthur et Alfred, eux froncèrent les sourcils, visiblement un peu mécontent de cet état de fait. « Interdiction de t'approcher de mon fils, Gilbert<p>

-Si j'étais toi Arty je me soucierais d'autres choses…. Comme couvrir mon époux qui n'a pas grand-chose sur lui! »

En effet, Francis n'avais qu'une tunique légère et déchirée qui en plus de ça collait à sa peau à cause de la pluie. Arthur se dépêcha d'arracher son amant des bras de Gilbert et lui posa sa cape sur les épaules, sous le regard amusé du concerné qui se servirait sans aucun doute de ça pour taquiner le blond aux yeux verts. Pour changer de sujet et s'assurer une fois de plus que leur victoire était bien réelle, Alfred demanda : « Qu'est ce qui est gravé sur le sol?

-C'est écrit que 'la meilleure cachette, c'est l'évidence discrète', répondit Ludwig

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le couple royal. « Rentrons, nous serons plus à l'aise pour les explications, soupira Arthur

-Cela t'inclus aussi Ivan, dit Francis au géant qui s'était fait discret, tu es aussi une victime de cette histoire et cette explication répondra à beaucoup de questions. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre... J'espère que vous avez aimé!<strong>

**En passant, même si je ne réponds pas toujours aux reviews j'aprécie énormément chacune d'entres elles!**

**À la prochaine!**


	16. … Le secret de la meilleure cachette

**Avant dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Après avoir enfilé des vêtements propre et en bon état et s'être occupé de leurs plaies, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon des appartements d'Arthur et Francis devant une bonne boisson chaude et de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Les souverains avaient envoyé des messagers pour aller voir la condition du royaume et de ses habitants et pour le moment, les quelques nouvelles qui leur parvenait était positive ce qui leur rendait l'esprit tranquille. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé Francis commença :<p>

« Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez que Natalia n'est pas une sorcière normale. Depuis toute petite, elle vit dans une famille qui pratique la magie noire, mais sa très grande intelligence lui a permis de surpasser tous les membres de sa communauté, qu'elle a d'ailleurs tués, et de passer au rang de mangeuse d'âme.

-C'est quoi une mangeuse d'âme exactement? Demanda Alfred

-C'est le rang le plus élevé chez les sorciers noirs, répondit Antonio, pour l'atteindre il faut savoir maitriser les plus compliqués des sorts. La puissance d'un mangeur d'âme dépend de celle de ses victimes car quand il tue quelqu'un le sorcier va ensuite « manger » son âme et ainsi s'aproprier ses pouvoirs et sa puissance.

-C'est pour ça que les vrais crimes de Natalia ont commencé une fois ce but accompli, affirma Arthur. Car cette sorcière avait de grands projets en tête. Son premier crime majeur est l'assassinat de nos parents.

-C'est elle qui... qui…, Ludwig laissa sa phrase en suspens. Francis hocha la tête

-Oui, elle avait atteint un niveau de puissance assez grand pour les affronter en duel- et gagner. Après les avoir tués, elle a « manger »leurs quatre âmes.

-Et c'est pourquoi elle a pu créer un Majiic tout à l'heure. Le Majiic de mes parents était un lion et celui des parents de Francis un serpent doré. Une petite touche de l'âme maudite de Natalia et voilà l'horrible monstre qu'on a rencontré en se battant, continua Arthur.

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille! s'écria Feliciano

-Pour la même raison que n'importe quel autre méchant : conquérir le monde. Répondit Francis, sauf que Natalia s'y est prise autrement. Elle a commencé par manipuler l'Ior du royaume magique pour déclencher une guerre tout en restant en arrière-plan. À l'époque tous les royaumes étaient instables, le nôtre car Arthur et moi ne nous entendions pas bien, le royaume guerrier car aucun couple royale n'arrivait à garder le poste et le royaume gelée car la maladie tuait ses habitants. La guerre déclenché, la mangeuse d'âme à vite compris que ça ne serais pas si facile car malgré nos nombreux désagréments, Arthur et moi avons put faire face au danger. Si elle a éliminé nos parents, c'était non seulement pour prendre leurs pouvoirs, mais aussi dans l'espoir que leur perte nous séparerait complétement.

Arthur pris la relève dans les explications.

-Elle a failli y arriver, mais heureusement ça a eu l'effet contraire. Quand la victoire commença à pencher de notre côté, elle s'est toute de suite mise à préparer son prochain plan. Son prochain pantin fut une fée du nom de Pétain. Pétain était une fée tout à fait ordinaire qui est devenue soldat et est mort au combat. Mais ça nous ne l'avons pas su avant qu'il soit trop tard. Car Natalia a pris possession du corps du mort et s'en ait servi pour s'approcher de nous. En faisant de Pétain un héros elle se préparait déjà à la deuxième étape de son plan. Étape qu'elle mit en action au début de la deuxième grande guerre qu'elle avait également enclenché de la même manière que la première. Sauf que cette fois elle ne nous sous-estimait pas. Toujours en possession du corps de Pétain en dans notre confiance, elle a saisi l'opportunité quand Francis a été envoyer en éclaireur.

-J'imagine qu'elle avait prévenu l'armée du royaume guerrier pour préparer une embuscade et que De Gaulle –aussi brave et efficace soit-il – n'a pas pu de défendre et protéger son Enier contre eux. Francis s'est fait capturé et lui s'est fait tuer. Raisonna Gilbert

-En effet, confirma Francis. Après ça, elle s'est débarrassé du corps de Pétain et s'est personnellement occupé de….. D'essayer de me soutirer des informations

- Elle en a aussi profité pour mettre sur Francis un sortilège d'infertilité qu'elle seule pouvait lever. Mais encore une fois, son plan rata et elle fut forcée de s'enfuir lors de la chute d'Hitler- qui, d'ailleurs, était son amant. Nous n'avions pas eu d'enfants avant ça car nous n'étions pas encore….. Tout à fait actifs… ça a commencé officiellement seulement après la deuxième grande guerre, précisa Arthur le rouge aux joues

Antonio et Gilbert eurent des rires étouffés et Arthur les foudroya du regard. Les vieilles habitudes se perdent difficilement. Francis eut un sourire taquin envers son époux avant de continuer.

-Arthur et moi avons déclenché une « chasse de sorcière » dès que les arrangements avec le royaume guerrier furent finis. Elle était dangereuse, il fallait qu'on l'arrête. Quand Natalia a finalement été capturée, nous étions tous les deux présents. La bataille n'a pas été facile mais elle était affaiblie et nous sommes rentrés en vainqueur au château. Quand nous l'avons jugé, elle ne fut pas seulement condamnée pour meurtre. Les autres accusations qui furent gardées secrètes étaient, et je cite : « Tentative d'assassinat, profanation d'un mort, traitrise, utilisation de magie noire et mangeuse d'âme. » Largement suffisant pour finir dans la tour des ombres.

-En effet ce jugement est maintenant très justifié, murmura Ludwig.

Tout le monde dans la pièce était pétrifié. De désagréables frissons leur parcourait l'échine devant la grandeur des crimes de celle qu'ils venaient de vaincre. Après quelques secondes, Arthur reprit la parole, sa voix était réduite à un murmure

-Elle nous a maudits. Elle était assez forte pour le faire et a du même coup levé le sort d'infertilité pour que sa malédiction puisse se réalisé Tout en parlant, Arthur avait pris la main de Francis et les deux époux se regardaient avec un air triste et tendre. Nous voulions des enfants, vraiment. Quand vous êtes nés, dit-il en regardant Alfred et Mathieu, Natalia était un mauvais et lointain souvenir. Ce fut notre plus grosse erreur. J'aurais dû lui arracher la langue à cette salope!

Francis tapota la main du blond aux yeux verts dans un geste d'apaisement

-Comme nous le savons, C'est Darjlin qui vous a capturé et vous a perdus dans la forêt perdue. Heureusement qu'il y avait Yao, les divinités ait son âme

-Parlant de Yao, puisqu'il était aussi vieux et aussi sage… pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu lire nos tatouages? Demanda Mathieu.

-Quand quelqu'un entre dans la forêt perdue, cette personne est forcée d'oublier un morceau de ses connaissances. Yao a dut oublier celle des tatouages. Heureusement, vous deux étiez trop jeunes pour avoir quelque connaissance que ce soit, soupira Arthur.

-Se croyant débarrassé de vous, il a aidé Natalia à sortir de sa prison. Il est ensuite revenu vers nous pour ne pas éveiller nos soupçons pendant que Natalia passait à la prochaine étape de son plan.

-Cette prochaine étape, c'était toi Ivan.

La fée concernée releva la tête avec un regard interrogateur. Depuis le début il n'avait pas murmuré le moindre mot.

-Natalia avait besoin d'un acolyte et d'un Ior. Elle a trouvé les deux en toi, expliqua Francis, ton âme est un curieux mélange d'innocence et de cruauté et grâce à un sortilège elle a fait ressortir le pire en toi et a pu te manipuler avec aise. De plus, tu as le caractère d'un Ior alors tout était là.

Ivan eut un air penseur, mais ne dit pas un mot.

-Le reste nous savons tous comment ça s'est déroulé. Alfred et Mathieu, vous avez utilisé la technique de Natalia contre elle sans même vous en rendre compte, conclut Arthur

-Hein? Comment ça! S'exclama Alfred

-Il existe un petit dicton que Natalia suivait à la lettre : La meilleure cachette, c'est l'évidence discrète, expliqua Francis. Natalia n'a jamais vraiment chercher à cacher ses manœuvres et si on regarde en arrière, on constate que tous ses pions étaient justes sous notre nez. Darjlin, Pétain, Hitler… Elle les a tous mis en évidence mais sans vraiment les pointer du doigt. Alfred et Mathieu, vous avez utilisé à peu près la même méthode. Vous n'avez pas vraiment pris soin de cacher vos actions, mais Natalia ne le savait pas ça. Elle a commis l'erreur de chercher trop en profondeur.

-Votre ignorance de vos vraies origines vous a sauvé. Et si ça me peine de ne pas avoir pu prendre part de votre éducation… je suis heureux que ça vous ais servi….

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous pouvez avoir d'autres enfants! S'exclama Alfred qui voulait remonter le moral de ses parents.

-Non Alfred c'est ça le problème, intervint Marco, pour éviter les luttes de pouvoir parmi les héritiers, les dieux ne permettent pas plus d'une fleur à enfant par couple royale…

-oh, mais ça veut dire….

-Qu'on a raté notre chance! Oui! Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes là maintenant! C'est tout ce qui compte! Dit Francis avec joie mais aussi avec la voix un peu étranglé par une envie de pleurer. Antonio va vous montrer vos chambres, prenez le temps de vous reposer, on mange dans 1 heure! »

Francis s'éclipsa et Arthur le suivi après une brève salutation aux autres personnes présentes. Antonio mena les invités et les princes à leur chambres, pour que tout le monde puisse bénéficiez d'un sommeil réparateur.

1 an était passé depuis la chute de la mangeuse d'âme. Toutes les victimes avaient été enterrées dans la dignité et les frères d'Arthur trouvèrent leur place près des tombes de leurs parents. Arthur ne les pleura pas, mais il était bien visible dans ses yeux que ses frères lui manquaient déjà. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, Ludwig et Feliciano étaient retournés chez eux pour s'occuper de leur propre royaume, mais Gilbert avait décidé de rester encore un peu, histoire de socialiser avec Mathieu. Cela n'avait pas du tout dérangé Francis, mais Arthur, lui, gardait un œil sur Gilbert et était prêt à l'envoyé paître à la moindre gaffe. Gilbert en devait d'ailleurs une grosse à Francis qui savait bien garder son mari et Alfred en laisse. Il lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

Ivan aussi était resté. Il avait d'ailleurs rendu plusieurs services au couple royale pour se faire pardonner. Même si la méfiance était encore un peu présente, il avait bien prouvé sa loyauté envers le bien en sauvant Arthur et Alfred d'une noyade (Francis et Mathieu n'avait jamais compris comment ils avaient fait pour tomber dans le lac lors d'une de leur sortie de chasse, mais bon). Le colosse avait une relation courtoise avec tout le monde, mais semblait avoir développé un lien spécial avec Alfred. Les deux se battaient souvent et il n'était pas rare de les voir s'affronter dans la salle d'entrainement, mais ils étaient aussi très souvent ensemble. « Un peu comme ton père et moi quand on était plus jeune » dit Francis à Mathieu un jour qu'ils parlaient de cet étrange phénomène.

Côté familiale d'ailleurs, Arthur et Francis se servirent de cette année pour se mettre à jour sur la vie de leur fils et vice versa. Yao reçu une mention d'honneur pour ce qu'il avait fait pour la famille, même sans le savoir et Arthur alla même jusqu'à le nommer sage de la forêt. Quand Alfred exprima le désir de devenir chevalier et Mathieu celui de devenir mage, leurs parents n'hésitèrent pas à convoqué pour eux les meilleurs mentors du pays. Bientôt ce fut presque comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quittés. _Presque_

Ne pas les avoir vus grandir peinait énormément Francis et si Arthur faisait de son mieux pour le consoler il y avait toujours une sorte de vide quand ils y pensaient trop.

« Hey pops?

-Humm?

-Où est papa?

-Oh il partit faire une marche, il avait l'habitude de les faire tous les jours avant et pour je ne sais trop qu'elle raison la motivation lui est revenue ce matin. Il ne devrait plus tarder »

Mathieu et Alfred s'assirent à table avec leur père et engagèrent la conversation en attendant de recevoir leur petit déjeuner. Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes grandes et Arthur se retrouva prisonnier dans une étreinte étouffante. « Francis? What the hell….

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé! »

Arthur se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte pour voir ce que son époux tenait dans les mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Francis tenait une fleur dorée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et Voilà! Il ne manque que l'épilogue!<strong>

**À la prochaine!**


	17. Épilogue: Une deuxième chance

**Bouhouuuuuuuu c'est le dernier chapiiiiiiiiitre! *Pleurs dramatiques***

**je suis triste et fière d'avoir fini mon petit bébé de 1 an...**

**Il y a une petite surprise pour vous dans la note de fin, mais en attendant:**

**Bonn lecture!**

* * *

><p>« Alfiiiiiiiie! Matiiiiiiiiiie! »<p>

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, les deux jumeaux se penchèrent pour attraper dans leurs bras leurs nouveaux petits frères et sœurs. Alfred se retrouve avec Jack et la petite Kaelin dans les bras tandis que Mathieu se pris un gros câlin d'Angélique. « Les enfants! Faites attention vos frères sont fatigués, ils reviennent d'un long voyage! » Arthur arriva pas loin derrière tout ce petit monde avec Kaoru dans les bras et Peter qui gambadait devant lui et, fidèle à ses habitudes, rappela ses enfants à l'ordre.

Depuis que Francis avait trouvé la fleur dorée il y a 100 ans, le flot n'avait pas cessé. Arthur et Francis avaient d'abord eut Jack qui fut vite suivi de Kaelin et de Peter. 5 ans plus tard, Francis apportait la fleur dorée qui contenait Kaoru. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Arthur avait trouvé, lors d'un voyage, Angélique qui était seule dans la forêt. Il la ramena au château et une fois certain qu'elle était orpheline, ils l'avaient adoptée. Les dieux avaient de toute évidence décidé de se faire pardonner pour avoir laissé autant de malheur s'abattre sur une famille qui n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Laisse les Dad, cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu! Intervint Alfred

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est une raison pour vous épuiser encore plus! Surtout avec la journée qui vous attend demain! Je continue à croire que vous auriez dû rentrer plus tôt…

-On aura la nuit pour reprendre des forces!

-Humpf! Comme vous voudrez, si vous en laisser tomber un ne mettez pas ça sur la fatigue alors! Et gare à vous si vous n'êtes pas en pleine forme demain! Vous l'aurez voulu!

-Oui, oui.

-Où est papa? » Demanda Mathieu

À la grande surprise des deux frères, Arthur rougit. « Hum, well…. Il est en train de…. Nourrir les jumeaux

-Comment?

-Nourrir les jumeaux

-Les jumeaux?! Quels? Jumeaux! Je croyais qu'Angélique était la dernière! Surtout que depuis, papa boit sa potion non? »  
>Sous les conseils d'un guérisseur, Francis buvait une potion qui l'empêchait d'avoir d'autres enfants. À cause de sa grande fertilité, il devait en boire une portion tous les soirs avant de se coucher sans exceptions s'il ne voulait pas risquer de retrouver une fleur dorée sur son chemin.<p>

« Eh bien… oui. Mais il a oublié….

-Moi j'ai oublié! Menteur! Francis venait d'apparaitre en haut de l'escalier, juste à temps pour défendre sa cause. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, Alfred et Mathieu purent voir que, serrer contre lui, se trouvaient deux petits bébés qui ne devaient pas dépasser les 1 mois.

-Tout est de ta faute que je sache! Continua l'Enier. Puis se tournant vers ses plus vieux enfants il continua, la vérité est que cela faisait deux semaines que votre père était enfermé dans son cabinet de travail et comme je n'ai jamais aimé ses petits tête à tête avec son travail, on a eu une petite… chicane. Quand il est ressorti, il n'a trouvé rien de mieux que de m'attirer dans son lit pour se faire pardonner. Et avant que je prenne ma potion en plus. »  
>Arthur était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Alfred et Mathieu, eux, semblaient plutôt amusés par la situation, tandis que Francis regardait son mari avec un air satisfait. Ce fut les nouveaux nées qui sortirent Arthur de l'embarras en gémissant légèrement. Francis les embrassa sur le front pour qu'ils se calment et Arthur en pris en dans ses bras après avoir reposé Kaoru par terre. « On vous présente Guadeloupe et Martinique, les petites dernières, soupira l'Ior avec un petit sourire<p>

-Enfin, les dernière s'il n'y a pas d'autres dérapages, n'est-ce pas Arthur?  
>-Francis!<p>

-Je t'aime aussi mon chéri. Bon, qui a faim?

-MOI! S'exclama tout le monde en chœur.

- Direction, la salle à manger! » S'exclama Alfred

Avec des cris de joie, tous les enfants (sauf Guadeloupe et Martinique) se mirent à courir vers la salle à manger, Arthur et Francis suivant pas loin derrière.

Après tout, ils avaient le temps.

« Dire qu'il y à peine 3101 ans vous étiez aussi petits que Martinique et Guadeloupe… Le temps passe tellement vite! » Soupira Francis.

Une fois les enfants couchés, Alfred, Mathieu, Arthur et Francis se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon privé du couple royal pour parler des évènements à venir. Alfred avait fini sa formation de chevalier et allait être adoubé le lendemain, tandis que Mathieu, lui, était prêt à être nommé mage royale. Il allait recevoir son titre le même jour que son frère.

«Le temps est passé vite, oui, mais c'était aussi les 3000 ans les plus long de notre existence…

Répondit Arthur

-Oh! Arthur, ne fait pas les pessimistes tu veux? Demain est jour de fête, alors pas d'ondes négatives s'il te plait.

-Je ne dégage pas d'ondes négatives

-si

-non

-Mais oui

-NO!

-Hum… Papa, Dad, et si vous nous expliquiez comment ça va se passer demain? Intervint Mathieu

-There's a good lad, lui sait garder son intention sur le bon sujet

-Humph…

-Pour demain, vos Mentors vous ont déjà expliqué les gestes à suivre. Tout ce qu'il vous reste à savoir c'est qu'une fois tout le monde présent, il y aura d'abord des audiences pour les gros cas. Ensuite, Francis et moi interpellerons Mathieu et Alfred, tu viendras en second. Une fois tout cela terminé nous procèderons au banquet.

-En bref, c'est le meilleur pour la fin! Conclut Alfred avec un air satisfait. Le Niaciréma se releva d'un bond et attrape son frère par la manche. Les héros de la journée vont aller se coucher, après tout il y aura beaucoup de pression sur nos épaules 'cause, You know, les fans et tout ça. Bonne nuit! »

Puis il quitta trainant derrière lui Mathieu qui arriva à peine à se retourner pour saluer ses parents de la main. Francis les regarda partir avec un sourire amusé et Arthur s'écroula sur un fauteuil en soupirant.

« Il ne changeras jamais.

-Mais tu l'aimes quand même

-Et oui. »  
>Francis se déplaça jusqu'à son époux et l'embrassa sur le front. « Si on allait se coucher maintenant? » Un grognement fatigué lui répondit ce qui fit rire le blond aux yeux bleus qui se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était assis sur les genoux d'Arthur qui le tenait très serré contre lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Ivan Bragnisky, fée Essur du royaume des glaces! »

Ivan se leva quand Arthur appela son nom. Voilà deux heures que les audiences s'enchainaient et il attendait son tour avec impatience. Il s'avança jusqu'au trône où Francis et Arthur l'attendaient entouré de tous leurs enfants. Il s'inclina et sourit à Alfred avant de commencer à parler.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça vous m'avez accueilli dans votre demeure alors que j'avais commis le crime d'être le complice d'une des plus cruelles des sorcières. Malgré tout, j'ai été pardonné sans avoir à révéler mon identité. Aujourd'hui je souhaite vous faire un cadeau pour vous remercier. Je vous offre mes terres. Le royaume des glaces.

-Vous… Vous êtes l'Ior du royaume des glaces? Demanda Francis ébahi

Ivan eut un signe d'acquiescement.

-Oui. Voilà bien longtemps que je cherche un Enier, mais en vain. De plus, pendant mes recherches j'ai pris goût à l'aventure je me vois mal m'installer et régner sur un royaume. Avec vous, je sais qu'il sera bien régi.

-Êtes- vous sûr de votre requête Ivan? Cela est tout de même un gros cadeau. »

Ivan se redressa encore plus et hocha la tête. Il était clair que sa décision était longuement réfléchie et qu'il ne reculerait pas. D'un signe de la main, Arthur appela une fée scribe qui rédigea l'entente stipulant que la totalité des terres revenait aux souverains du royaume magique, mais qu'Ivan gardait son manoir et qu'il ne pouvait en être chassé par qui que ce soit. Selon la tradition, Francis signa le premier avant de passer le contrat à Arthur puis à Ivan. Une fois les trois signatures apposées, il scella le tout avant de le rendre au scribe qui repartit le ranger dans les archives royales. Arthur regarda rapidement la liste des demandes d'audiences avant de se lever et d'annoncer d'une voix forte : « Les audiences sont terminées! Nous allons maintenant procéder à la remise des titres aux deux princes Alfred Jones et Mathieu Williams! »

Comme leurs parents leurs avaient expliqué la veille, Mathieu s'avança en premier. Vêtu d'une longue tunique rouge de mage le Neidanac avait une allure très noble. Il s'agenouilla devant ses parents sur le petit cousin prévu à cet effet. Arthur posa sur ses épaules les drapeaux des Siacnarf et des Sialgna (même après des centaines d'années de mariages ni Arthur ni Francis n'avait voulu abandonner le drapeau de leur peuple respectif) et Mathieu commença à réciter son serment. « Je jure au nom de toutes les divinités de me servir de mon savoir et de mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien, combattre le mal et servir mes souverains. » Il continua à murmurer plusieurs prières tandis que Francis lui plaisait sa couronne de mage sur la tête. Le couple le béni puis il se releva pour faire face aux invités. La foule l'acclama et lui souhaita une longue vie. Depuis Darjlin, Mathieu était le premier mage royale à être au service des souverains. Toutes les personnes présentes continuèrent à applaudirent même après que la couronne et les drapeaux aient été retirés et que Mathieu ait regagné sa place. « Alfred Jones! »

Le silence revint dans la salle tandis que le deuxième jumeau s'approcha. À son tour il se mit à genoux devant Arthur qui brandit une épée. Alfred eut un grand sourire en réalisant que c'était Esclarmonde. Les deux épées (celle de Mathieu et celle d'Alfred) étaient redevenues une seule et même arme que les jumeaux avaient sans hésitation remis à leur père qui semblait très attaché à l'épée. Aujourd'hui, Alfred allait se faire adouber avec.

Son père lui toucha la tête puis les deux épaules avant de prononcer d'une voix forte : « Je te fais chevalier! » Alfred se releva, donna un grand sourire à Arthur puis se déplaça vers Francis pour s'incliner devant lui. Francis lui passa un foulard bleu, blanc et rouge autour du cou et l'embrassa sur le front. Une fois de plus, la foule hurla sont approbation et des félicitations. Sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement, le petit Peter se leva et dit d'une voix joyeuse : « On peut faire la fête maintenant? » Toute la famille éclata de rire et le début des festivités fut annoncé.

Sous un ciel étoilé, des centaines de fées firent la fête comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Tout le monde dansait, chantait et mangeait, sans jamais rester inactif une seconde. Gilbert trouva même le courage d'affronter le regard foudroyant d'Arthur pour se mettre à genoux devant Mathieu et lui demander sa main. Le Neidanac rougit furieusement, mais accepta. Inutile de dire que Francis fut très fier de son fils et arriva à convaincre Arthur de reporter à demain sa petite « conversation » avec leur futur beau fils.

Alfred et Ivan échangèrent leur premier (et leur dernier si on se fie aux dires d'Alfred) baiser. La décision de voyager ensemble fut également prise avec nombreuses négociations. Feliciano et Ludwig eurent aussi leur moment de gloire quand l'Enier du royaume guerrier présenta à son demi-frère la petite fleur dorée qu'il avait trouvé le matin même. Arthur et Francis se firent un plaisir de donner quelques conseils. Après tout, en matière d'enfant ils avaient été servis.

C'est en regardant toute leur progéniture courir partout et s'amuser avec insouciance qu'Arthur et Francis firent officiellement la paix avec leur passé. Après toutes ces épreuves et ces souffrances, leur récompense était largement satisfaisante.

Enfoui dans les archives royales, dans les parchemins reliés dans lesquels Arthur avait écrit toute cette épopée on pouvait lire à la dernière page ces mots :

Natalia n'était pas seulement une mangeuse d'âme, Elle était aussi une leçon.

Elle ne nous a pas seulement enseigné que le bien gagne toujours face au mal,

Mais aussi qu'il ne sert à rien de se cacher. Il faut juste ne pas attirer l'attention sur soi.

Car la meilleure cachette, c'est l'évidence discrète.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAA!<strong>

**Bon j'ai reçu le demande d'écrire une alternate ending dans laquelle il y aurait une remise à niveau temporelle. Êtes vous intéressés? Si oui faites le moi savoir!**

**Sinon, vous n'êtes pas encore débarassés de moi! Ma prochaine fic en Français s'intitule "Ici, c'est chez moi". Du bon Fruk durant les années 1815. 1815.**

**À la prochaine!**


	18. Alternate ending: Une seconde chance

**Suite à de nombreuses réponses positives Voici une alternate ending!**

**J'ai repris à partir du chapitre 15.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alternate ending <span>**(à partir du chapitre 15)

Voir cette poitrine se soulever sous l'effet d'une respiration calme et stable lorsqu'i peine quelques secondes c'était un corps inerte qu'Arthur tenait dans ses bras, était vraiment fascinant. L'Ior se dépêcha de sécher ses larmes tandis que Francis commençait à s'agiter ne voulant pas paraitre pour un faible devant son époux (même s'il savait très bien que Francis ne le considérerait jamais comme tel). Quand l'Enier ouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir les trois visages qu'il aimait le plus penchés sur lui avec des yeux humides de larmes. Il eut un faible sourire. « Mes chéris, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Mathieu et Alfred restèrent figés quelques secondes avant qu'un grand sourire fasse apparition sur leurs visages

-PAPA! Francis se retrouva incapable de faire quoique ce soit tandis que ses deux fils le serraient très fort dans leurs bras. Quand ils se résolurent à le lâcher, se fut au tour d'Arthur qui pour une fois fit fi de son masque de pudeur et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Ve! Tu es vivant! S'écria Feliciano »

Ludwig, Marco et Antonio, tous les trois soutenant Gilbert (qui n'était franchement pas léger) profitèrent du choc de Natalia pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Gilbert fut immédiatement pris en charge par Mathieu qui s'occupa de refermer sa plaie.

« Il va falloir trouver un moyen de détruire le pentacle. C'est le seul moyen pour se débarrasser de Natalia. Dit Arthur a Ludwig

-Arthur, que devons-nous savoir sur Natalia? Demanda Ludwig. Pourquoi la tour des ombres? » Arthur allait répondre, mais le rugissement de rage de Natalia lui coupa la parole.

« SALETÉS DE PRINCES! Je savais que j'aurais dû vous tuer dans la forêt perdue! Pourquoi diable ne l'ais-je pas fait! Mais vous ne vous en sortirais pas comme ça! »

Natalia attrapa violemment la main d'Ivan qui s'était rapproché d'elle et ils furent immédiatement entourés de flammes. Leur image se brouilla et la terre trembla. C'est alors qu'un énorme serpent aux yeux rouges, avec deux crocs très pointus qui sortaient de la mâchoire et deux pattes armés de griffes tranchantes jailli du nuage de fumée qui s'était créé. Tout le monde, sauf Arthur et Francis, écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Un Majiic! » S'exclama Antonio. Gilbert, maintenant hors de danger se releva brutalement. « Hein? Où ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?» Il sourit en réalisant que son meilleur ami était encore en vie, mais ensuite fronça les sourcils. « Un Majiic? Mais c'est impossible! » Le serpent hurla et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. En moins de deux, tout le monde s'était mis en position défensive devant le couple royale du royaume magique et Mathieu expliqua rapidement la situation à Gilbert. Arthur, lui, faisais comme si le monstre n'était pas là, trop occupé à s'assurer que l'état de Francis restait stable « Feliciano reste avec Arthur et Francis! On va distraire le Majiic le plus longtemps possible » Ordonna Ludwig. Feliciano hocha énergiquement la tête trop content de ne pas faire partie du combat et rejoignit Arthur qui s'était un peu éloigné. Antonio, Marco, Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred et Mathieu quant à eux, encerclèrent le monstre et se mirent à le bombarder de projectiles. « Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire une chose pareille! Elle n'est pourtant pas dans la classe nécessaire, marmonna Ludwig

-C'est quoi exactement le problème? Demanda Mathieu qui l'avait entendu

-Le problème est que les Majiic sont des créatures que seul des couples royaux peuvent créer et seulement s'ils sont dans le territoire sur lequel ils règnent et s'ils sont amoureux! Expliqua l'Ior du royaume guerrier tout en gardant un œil sur le serpent géant

-Mais Natalia ne répond à aucun de ces critères! S'exclama Alfred qui dut se baisser pour éviter une boule de feu

-Exactement! Mais je crois que les seuls qui pourront élucider ce mystère sont vos parents!

-Hehooo! Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais on a besoin d'aide! » Cria Marco

Natalia venait d'attraper Gilbert par les pieds et le lança sur Antonio. Les deux amis firent une roulade avant de percuter un mur. Marco attaqua alors par derrière. Il sauta pour éviter la queue qui fouettait l'air, mais fut forcé de s'éloigner pour esquiver une boule de feu. « Entourons le et quand je vous ferais signe faites semblant d'attaquer mais restez assez loin pour l'esquiver. Le but est de l'occuper! Un Majiic est très dur à battre. »

Suivant les ordres de Ludwig tout le monde se mit en position de combat. Tour à tour ils firent semblant d'attaquer et s'assurèrent que le serpent ne jetait rien en direction d'Arthur, Francis et Feliciano.

Feliciano se dépêcha de refermer toutes les plaies de Francis puis commença à restaurer son énergie vitale. « Je n'en aurais pas assez! Murmura-t-il

- Prends-en de chez moi!

-Mais..,

-Pas de mais! Il faut absolument qu'il ait l'énergie nécessaire pour la métamorphose! »

L'Enier du royaume guerrier le fixa quelques secondes avec un air inhabituellement sérieux, puis hocha la tête avec détermination. «C'est le seul moyen de la vaincre et il est plus que temps qu'elle cesse ses actes monstrueux… Et puis elle n'avait aucun droit de s'attaquer à ma famille comme ça! » Affirma Feliciano.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers son frère et posa les deux mains sur ses tempes. « Ne résiste pas s'il te plait »Murmura-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et envoya toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait procurer. Avec un sursaut Francis ouvrit de nouveau les yeux qui brillaient avec une énergie nouvelle. « Qu…Quoi? » Arthur l'aida à se relever, mais dut le tenir par la taille pour ne pas qu'il retombe. «Te sens-tu assez en forme pour créer notre Majiic? » Francis le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit malicieusement. « Je suis toujours près pour envoyer une sorcière en enfer! » Répondit-il. Arthur sourit à son tour et posa son front contre celui de son époux. Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Cette fois on est cuit! » Natalia avait réussi à les acculer dans un coin et à la lueur qui brillait dans son regard il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de les épargner. Alfred, toujours prêt à jouer les héros, leva Esclarmonde et hurla : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends vieille truite! Tu as peur! Approche dont un peu que je te montre c'est quoi se battre!

-Alfred! S'exclama Mathieu, ce n'est pas le moment! »

Le serpent se tourna vers les jumeaux et d'un coup de queue les projeta au loin. « Je vous garde pour la fin! Vous allez souffrir! » Siffla le monstre.

« On ne croit pas, non »

Le serpent se retourne brusquement, surpris par ces paroles dites en chœur. Il se retrouva face à Arthur et Francis qui se tenaient par la main et étaient entourés d'une douce lumière. « Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne! » En un éclair ils avaient disparus et 2 secondes plus tard, un énorme dragon se matérialisa à leur place. « Trop cool! » S'exclama Alfred. Le Majiic de leurs parents était blancs avec des reflets bleus et verts. Le dragon avait deux grandes ailes qui favorisaient le vol rapide et agile et sa tête était ornée de deux petites cornes qui lui procuraient un certain style. Ses yeux étaient d'un turquoise profond et hypnotisant.

En un battement d'ailes, le dragon s'éleva dans les airs et disparus. « Tout le monde sur les côtés, vite! » Hurla Antonio. À peine s'étaient-ils écartés que le Majiic retomba en piqué et frappa le serpent. Celui-ci tomba, mais se remit rapidement du choc. Il se releva et attaqua à son tour. Une lutte féroce s'engagea. Natalia se défendait bien et arriva même à infligé quelques blessures au dragon. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci avait une très grande motivation et bien vite, le couple royale avait cloué la sorcière par terre. Sans hésitation, le dragon enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de son adversaire et mordit. Ill y eut une explosion et quand la poussière retomba Natalia, Ivan, Francis et Arthur avaient, tous les quatre reprit leur forme normale. Natalia tenait d'une main la plaie ensanglantée qu'elle avait au cou et fixait d'un regard vénéneux le couple royal tandis qu'elle se relevait sur ses jambes. Ivan, lui, était à genoux et se tenait la tête entre les mains, en proie à une puissante migraine. Ignorant complétement son allié, Natalia projeta un rayon de foudre sur ses adversaires auquel Arthur répondit en projetant le sien. Les deux rayons se frappèrent, forçant leurs envoyèrent à se concentrer pour ne pas faillir. Heureusement, Francis était de nouveau d'aplomb et n'hésita pas à apporter son aide. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son époux ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la puissance du rayon de son mari. Voyant qu'elle était en train de perdre, Natalia tourna la tête vers Ivan : « Ivan! Viens m'aider! » Alfred se mit devant le colosse pour l'empêcher de passer et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci n'essaya même pas de le faire. « Non, tu m'as déjà assez utilisé comme ça, répondit Ivan, Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à personne mais il a fallu que tu viennes m'attirer des ennuis. Ce combat c'est le tiens. Je ne ferais rien. » Mathieu se dépêcha d'inspecter son esprit et n'y trouva que de l'honnêteté. Il fit signe à ses compagnons qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avant de pointer le pentacle. « Il faut s'occuper de ça! ». Antonio, Marco et Feliciano qui étaient connaisseurs dans ce domaine se mirent à l'œuvre. Pendant que le capitaine de la garde et le responsable de la gestion du château reprenait leurs pinceaux et se remettait à trafiquer les symboles du pentacle, Feliciano fit signe à Mathieu de faire comme lui : « Nous n'allons pas détruire le pentacle, mais le modifier! Fais comme moi! » Les deux magiciens entreprirent de modifier l'essence du pentacle. Ludwig fut surpris de voir que Feliciano se mêlait si activement au combat et ce sans trembler, mais ne resta pas là à regarder et préféra aller couvrir les arrières du couple royal avec Gilbert et Alfred. Natalia qui sentait que les choses allaient très mal pour elle, utilisait toute son énergie pour essayer de détruire Arthur et Francis. Ceux-ci commençaient à avoir de la difficulté à ne pas céder et le rayon de Natalia se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Le visage de Francis avait encore perdu ses couleurs car pour quelqu'un qui venait de ressuscité, il avait trop forcé. Arthur aussi n'était pas en très bonne forme. Tiraillé entre l'envie de tuer Natalia en utilisant toutes les ressources possible et celle de ménager son époux, il puisait dans ses réserves d'énergie personnelles. Ce fut Alfred qui sauva la mise.

Déterminé à se venger pour tout ce que la sorcière avait fait subir à tout le monde, il n'hésita pas à lancer Esclarmonde sur le rayon ce qui eut pour effet de le faire dévier et de mettre fin à l'affrontement. Natalia se retrouva projeter dans le pentacle maintenant modifier. La fée damnée réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir quand elle essaya de le faire, mais n'abandonna pas. Se servant de ses pouvoirs, elle se retourna vers Mathieu et l'attira jusqu'à elle. Sentant qu'il se faisait tirer vers la sorcière par une force invisible, il essaya de s'agripper à quelque chose, en vain. Il tomba par terre. « Aie!

-MATHIEU! » Le cri de Francis alerta ceux qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué ce qui se passait. Gilbert et Alfred qui se trouvaient à proximité sautèrent pour essayer de le retenir, mais le manquèrent d'un cheveu. « Faites quelque chose! » Mathieu commençait à perdre son calme et essayait vainement de se dégager. C'est alors qu'Ivan qui jusqu'à maintenant regardait sans intervenir s'approcha en deux grandes enjambées et arriva à l'attraper par les poignets. Avec un petit regard au coin vers Alfred, Il se plaça entre Mathieu et Natalia, brisant le lien invisible. « NON! » Cette fois, la fée damnée semblait à court de tours. Alfred et Arthur entrèrent dans le pentacle, leurs armes à la main. Francis et Mathieu se placèrent au nord et au sud du symbole et renforcèrent sa capacité magique. « C'est fini Natalia, tu as perdu! » Un éclair zébra le ciel et une averse s'abattit sur le royaume. Natalia, les cheveux collés au visage et une flamme meurtrière dans le regard, se tourna vers le père et le fils sans dire un mot. Elle les fixa quelques secondes, puis, tout à coup, fit apparaitre une épée dans sa main et droite et se jeta sur eux. Arthur bloqua et Alfred répliqua. « J'ai travaillé trop fort pour perdre maintenant! Je vais vous tuer! Un. Par. Un! Puis j'enverrai vos corps en enfer! » Enchainant les estocs et les tailles Natalia arriva à les faire reculer, mais n'alla pas plus loin. Un frisson très désagréable lui parcourut l'échine et pour la première fois, Natalia ressentit de la peur. Un coup d'œil vers Francis lui indiqua que c'était bien lui qui envoyait ce mauvais sentiment. Mauvais sentiment qui causa sa perte.

Alfred et Arthur lui enfoncèrent tout deux leurs armes dans le ventre et elle fut transpercer de part en part. Natalia hurla et tout explosa. Le pentacle s'illumina d'une lumière éblouissante et tout le monde fut propulsé sur les côtés. La tour, le ciel et presque toutes les personnes présentes disparurent de sorte qu'il ne resta que la petite famille dans une immense étendue de lumière. D'instinct, les quatre s'attrapèrent par la main quand un chœur de voix se fit entendre.

« Vous méritez une deuxième chance… Suivez votre instinct. »

Puis le silence et le noir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Le conseil des fées a fini de délibérer. Aujourd'hui le 50e jour de la saison de feu et 5000e année du règne du couple royal Arthur Kirkland et Francis Bonnefois, nous condamnons Natalia fée Essuroléib à être bannie à la tour des ombres pour l'éternité

-NON! » Hurla Natalia

Arthur regarda avec un visage impassible La fée, maintenant déchu, se faire entrainer hors de la salle du trône. Elle l'avait mérité et pourtant… il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Francis, qui siégeait à sa gauche senti le dilemme de son compagnon. Il posa une main rassurante sur celle d'Arthur et lui sourit quand celui-ci le regarda. Arthur ne sut pourquoi il fut soudainement pris d'un élan de tendresse et de la peur de le perdre, mais ces deux sentiments mélangés le firent se lever rapidement, coupant la parole à Natalia qui semblait vouloir parler. «Vous devez savoir que si Natalia est condamné si durement, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seulement responsable de meurtre. Tentative d'assassinat, profanation d'un mort, traitrise, utilisation de magie noire et mangeuse d'âme sont aussi les accusations qui ont été portées contre elle. Pour des raisons de sécurité je demanderais donc à Edwin de l'accompagnée jusqu'à son arrivée à la tour des ombres. »

Il y eut plusieurs murmures d'étonnement dans l'assistance, mais la décision semblait justifié et, jusqu'à maintenant, le couple royale avait gérer les affaires du royaume avec beaucoup de tact. En fait la question principale était : Pourquoi Edwin, le mage errant, et pas Darjlin, le mage royal?

Francis, lui, ne protesta pas, mais regarda son époux avec un air surpris. N'était-ce pas lui qui voulait garder cette information secrète? Arthur répondit à son regard interrogatoire en lui prenant la main et en la serrant doucement. Bien que de plus en plus perplexe, l'Enier laissa tomber (pour le moment) et reporta son attention sur les audiences.

Quand finalement tout le monde eut quitté, le blond aux yeux bleus se retourna pour poser les questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres : «Pourquoi ce soudain changement de plan? Et pourquoi Edwin et pas Darjlin? Pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, Darjlin était un peu bizarre en ce moment à me regarder comme il le fait, mais…. Arthur lui coupa la parole avec un baiser.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. J'ai suivi mon instinct et je crois que c'était pour le mieux. »

Francis le fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire, et de l'embraser à son tour. « Humm… Bon et si on allait… célébrer cette petite victoire hein? Un évènement comme celui-là, ça ne se fait pas tout simplement oublier! »

Arthur eut un petit rire avant d'agir à nouveau de façon inhabituel en se baissant pour porter Francis comme s'il était une nouvelle mariée. Son époux fut ravi de cette petite tournure et le couple partagea une soirée remplie d'amour.

Plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, tandis que les deux fées s'étaient endormies, Alistair vint cogner à la porte de leur appartement. Arthur, réveillé assez brusquement, se leva en grognant et allait crier sur son frère, mais celui-ci le devança. « Arthur, Darjlin est malade. Il ne passera pas la nuit. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**200 ans plus tard.**

Francis marchait d'un pas tranquille le long de La Manche (ou The Chanel si on demandait à Arthur) tout en chantonnant quelques balades de son peuple. En regardant l'eau scintillante grâce au soleil, il ne put se retenir et enleva sa tunique pour plonger. Il nagea un bon vingt minutes avant de sortir et se laisser sécher au soleil. Il se sentait d'humeur légère aujourd'hui et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grand allait se passer. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son mari.

Aujourd'hui, Arthur s'était levé de mauvaise humeur et Francis avait décidé de le laisser seul, le temps qu'il se calme. Il allait sûrement s'enfermer dans son bureau pour déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur ses rapports et autres papiers qui trainaient sur son bureau.

Après avoir laissé les rayons du soleil le réchauffer, le blond aux yeux bleus se rhabilla et pris le chemin du retour. Cependant, un peu avant de quitter la forêt, quelque chose de brillant capta l'intention de l'Enier du royaume : Une fleur dorée. Lâchant un cri de joie, Francis se précipita sur la fleur, la cueillit délicatement puis se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers le château. Il gravit les 20 000 marches des 30 étages sans s'arrêter et entra en trombe dans sa chambre. « Arthur! L'interpellé sursauta

-Bloody hell, Francis, tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolé, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer! »

Il tendit la fleur, intacte malgré la course, à son amant qui en oublia sa mauvaise humeur d'un seul coup.

Avoir un enfant avait été le vœu le plus cher d'Arthur et Francis. Maintenant qu'il se réalisait ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer un plus grand bonheur.

**1 an plus tard.**

« WAAAAAAAAHHH!

- Regardez ces petits bouts de chou! Ils sont adorables!

- Gilbert, fait attention! Ne les serre pas trop fort ils ont besoin de respirer!

- Relax Antonio ils sont solides!

- Bruder, tu devrais écouter le Longapse. Après tout, son peuple est réputé pour connaitre les enfants

- 'Tonio connaître les enfants? n'importe quoi!

- Il a raison, Doitsu, Antonio n'est pas fort dans le domaine des enfants

- Hey! Ce n'est pas vrai! »

Francis et Arthur regardait Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert et Feliciano se passer leurs enfants à tour de rôle avec un air amusé, mais tout de même aux aguets du moindre faux mouvement. Enfin, Arthur était prêt à intervenir : Francis était couché sur leur lit, complètement épuisé à cause de l'effort magique qu'il avait dut faire pour la fleur. Ils avaient eu deux enfants dont ils étaient très fier et à qui ils avaient donné des noms choisis depuis fort longtemps déjà: Alfred et Mathieu. Alfred avait les yeux bleus de Francis et les cheveux blonds d'Arthur et semblait avoir beaucoup d'énergie. Mathieu, plus calme, avait les cheveux blonds de Francis et deux grands yeux violets dans lesquels on pouvait lire la même détermination qu'Arthur. Il était évident que les jumeaux avaient un grand destin devant eux.

Une grande fête aurait lieu le lendemain pour célébrer la double naissance. Ludwig et Feliciano, souverain du royaume guerrier, et Gilbert avaient fait le chemin rien que pour l'occasion. Antonio disait avoir préparé la fête la plus extraordinaire qui soit et s'en vantait énormément.

« Ils ressemblent à leurs parents!

-On a remarqué Gilbert, grogna Antonio encore vexé de s'être fait accusé de mauvais gardien, ça crève des yeux.

-Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête! C'était une blague!

-Humph! »

À cet instant, Carwin et Edwin entrèrent sans frapper et s'inclinèrent rapidement devant toutes les personnes présentes. « Regardez-moi ces deux adorables petits. Heureusement, ils ont pris plus de Francis que de toi n'est-ce pas Arty!? S'exclama Edwin avec un ton moqueur. Carwin roula des yeux.

-Ce n'est même pas vrai et puis tu t'insulte en partie, git. Répliqua Arthur

- Oh là là, pas la peine de s'énerver. Je plaisantais! où voulez- vous que le tatouage soit apposé?

-Sur l'épaule droite. »

Edwin s'occupa d'Alfred et Carwin de Mathieu. Ils firent le tatouage selon les règles de l'art en se servant d'une encre ineffaçable. Le rang social, le nom, l'espèce de fée à laquelle ils appartenaient puis finalement, la marque parental qui reliait les enfants à leurs parents et entre eux fut dessiner avec délicatesse. Le rituel des naissances terminé et les jumeaux de nouveau bien au chaud dans leurs berceaux, Edwin vérifia l'état psychique de Francis, mais ne trouva rien d'alarmant. « Une bonne sieste et tu seras sur pied pour ce soir! Quant aux petits, laisse- les dormir ça leur fera du bien également. » Affirma-t-il. Arthur le raccompagna jusqu'au couloir et « chassa » le reste de ses invités pour pouvoir prendre un petit roupillon et se coucha à côté de son époux.

Francis se roula en boule contre son amant et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou avant de sombrer dans une douce somnolence. Avec un petit rire, Arthur passa son bras autour de sa taille et le regarda s'endormir, car, lui, n'était vraiment pas fatigué.

Le soleil se couchait sur le royaume magique mais en ville et au château tout le monde se préparait. Francis avait très vite récupérer et aidait Arthur dans les préparatifs. Mathieu dormait dans ses bras pendant qu'Alfred parlait tout seul dans son berceau. Arthur fini d'attacher sa tunique, puis, affichant un sourire satisfait, il prit Alfred dans ses bras et le couple se mit en route vers la salle des fêtes. Fidèle à son habitude, le souverain du royaume était sobrement vêtu. Il portait une longue tunique qui lui arrivait aux chevilles de couleur blanche et vert-forêt qui était retenue par une ceinture ornée de motifs compliqués. Une cape rouge couvrait la moitié gauche de son corps et était retenue par une broche doré en forme de rose. Sur sa tête, une couronne en verre, incrusté de pierres vertes, rouge et bleu brillait de milles feu. Francis, portait une tunique semblable à celle d'Arthur mais de couleur bleu royal. Un ruban blanc lui serrait la taille et tombait en cascade devant lui faisant contraste avec la cape rouge qu'il portait sur le dos, retenue par une broche argenté en forme de fleur de lys. Sur ses cheveux blonds, un diadème de verre orné de pierres précieuses bleues et argenté reflétait la lumière du soleil couchant. Il y eut un tonnerre d'acclamation quand ils entrèrent et sur un signe de l'Ior, la fête commença. Elle dura toute la nuit et toute la journée qui suivit. Des fées de toutes les espèces étaient présentes, celles qui avaient des ailes occupaient le haut de la salle tandis que celles qui n'en avait pas dansaient sur le sol. La nourriture était aussi délicieuse que variée et tout le monde se régala. Antonio s'était vraiment surpassé et tout le monde eut du bon temps.

_À la claire fontaine_

_M'en allant promener_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baigné _

Les jumeaux reçurent de nombreuses félicitations et cadeaux. Quand la fête pris fin, les nouveaux parents remarquèrent que Mathieu avait réussi à s'endormir malgré le bruit et dormait paisiblement. Ils le placèrent dans le berceau qu'il partageait avec Alfred et Francis, assis sur une chaise à côté chanta une berceuse pour endormir Alfred. Arthur le regarda faire en se disant que décidément, Francis était fait pour avoir des enfants.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime _

_Jamais je ne t'oublierais_

L'Enier du royaume magique allait déposer son fils endormi à côté de son jumeau, mais suspendit son geste. « Arthur, Est-ce qu'on peut les garder avec nous juste cette nuit? » Murmura-t-il

_Sous les feuilles d'un chêne_

_Je me suis fait sécher_

_Sur la plus haute branche _

_Un rossignol chantait_

L'Ior hésita un peu, mais le regard que lui adressait Francis était presque suppliant et il céda. Avec un sourire, Francis lui apporta Alfred puis repartit chercher Mathieu avant de se coucher avec toute sa famille. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde dormait.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime,_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

Quand, à l'aube, les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent le royaume, ce fut pour éclairer les quatre dormeurs qui ensemble était partis au pays des rêves.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime,_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa!<strong>

**Encore une fois merci pour tout! On se revoit dans mes autres histoires!**


End file.
